Piano Forte
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: S'il existait un prix pour ceux qui avaient une poisse phénoménale, Harry Potter était certain de le recevoir. Après tout, il avait réussi à se retrouver enfermé dans une salle sans avoir la moindre possibilité d'en sortir. YAOI, Neah-Allen/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Alors... Que dire si ce n'est que j'ai eu un beau jour la pulsion d'écrire sur le couple Neah/Harry...  
Donc, oui. Cette histoire contient bel et bien des relations entre deux hommes (quoique, me connaissant, cela ne sera que sous-entendu) et les publications seront plus ou moins régulières (vu que cette histoire m'obsède...)  
Sur ce, je vous laisse lire mon premier crossover sur D-Gray-man et Harry Potter ^^  
**

**Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient et je n'écris ça que pour satisfaire mes étranges envies...**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_S'il existait un prix pour ceux qui avaient une poisse phénoménale, Harry Potter était certain de le recevoir._

_Avoir des visions sur les actes (principalement des méfaits) de son pire ennemi ? Si ce n'était pas avoir la poisse, l'adolescent était prêt à mettre sa main dans la gueule d'un Scroutt-à-pétard._

_Avoir une vision sur l'enlèvement et la torture de son parrain ? Oui, définitivement de la poisse._

_Décider de partir à sa recherche et se retrouver en pleine Forêt Interdite avec un crapaud humanoïde qui adorait le torturer ? Il était décidément verni._

_Aller au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie pour découvrir que tout était un piège orchestré par son pire ennemi ? Où était le prix ?_

_Cependant, sa poisse ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Non, ça aurait été bien trop facile._

_Il fallait bien sûr qu'il se retrouve enfermé dans une salle sans avoir la moindre possibilité d'en sortir._

* * *

**Piano Forte**  
_I_

Les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens dans la salle du voile et Harry serra ses dents lorsque les doigts de Lupin s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras alors que l'adolescent tentait vainement de se jeter dans le voile pour récupérer Sirius.

Le jeune sorcier refusait d'admettre la vérité. Sirius, son parrain toujours prêt à l'aider, n'était pas mort. Il continua à essayer de forcer l'adulte à le relâcher et entendit vaguement la voix nasale de Neville (ce dernier avait toujours son nez cassé qui saignait et l'empêchait de parler correctement) expliquer à leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce qui leur était arrivé.

À ce instant, une détonation suivie d'un cri retentit derrière le socle de pierre qu'ils avait pris comme refuge. Harry vit Kingsley tomber par terre en hurlant de douleur pendant que son agresseur, Bellatrix Lestrange, tournait les talons et prenait la fuite tandis que Dumbledore faisait volte-face. Ce dernier lui jeta un sort mais elle parvint à le dévier tout en arrivant à mi-hauteur des gradins de la salle.

Lupin relâcha faiblement sa prise sur le bras de l'adolescent et celui-ci en profita pour s'en dégager d'un coup sec, ignorant le cri du sorcier.

- ELLE A TUÉ SIRIUS ! vociféra Harry. ELLE L'A TUÉ, JE LA TUERAI !

Et il s'élança à sa poursuite. Cependant, Bellatrix s'était déjà engouffrée dans la salle aux Cerveaux et avançait d'un pas vif vers la sortie. L'adolescent se mit à hurler sortilèges après sortilèges pour essayer de l'atteindre et ainsi venger son parrain mais la sorcière les dévia tous d'un simple mouvement de baguettes tout en continuant sa progression.

Soudain, la Mangemort disparut derrière une porte lisse et noire et Harry serra ses dents tout en resserrant ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il savait que derrière cette porte se trouvait la salle circulaire. L'adolescent accéléra le pas et ouvrit violemment la porte, les gonds grinçant lugubrement dans le silence du Département des Mystères. Puis, il s'arrêta au milieu de la salle et le mur circulaire se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Harry ferma ses yeux pour combattre la légère nausée qui l'envahissait suite au mouvement continu des portes et sentit la colère qui le consumait se transformer en rage. Il ouvrit ses yeux et inspira profondément.

- Où est la sortie ? hurla-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Le mur s'arrêta aussitôt et l'adolescent examina avec circonspection les portes qui flottaient dans les airs. Il chercha frénétiquement les croix fluorescentes qu'avait marquées Hermione auparavant et déglutit nerveusement lorsqu'il réalisa que celles-ci avaient disparu. Probablement un cadeau de Bellatrix pour le retarder.

- Par où sort-on ? cria-t-il tout en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Laissez-moi faire ce qui me tient à cœur !

Soudain, la porte qui se situait dans son dos s'ouvrit brusquement et l'adolescent s'empressa de traverser celle-ci, sa baguette serrée avec force et avec un sort sur les lèvres.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'Harry s'était attendu, il ne se trouvait pas dans le couloir désert du Ministère qui menait aux ascenseurs.

L'adolescent observa avec méfiance les murs d'un blanc immaculé de la pièce dans laquelle il était rentré et recula d'un pas pour retourner dans la salle circulaire. Mais à sa grande horreur, son dos heurta doucement une surface dure et il se tourna vivement pour constater que la porte qui l'avait amené à cette pièce n'était plus là.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il se mit à frapper avec force sur le mur pour ensuite se rappeler qu'il était un sorcier.

- _Diffindo_ !

Le sort heurta violemment le mur immaculé et disparut en une explosion d'étincelles écarlates.

- Q-quoi ? s'étrangla Harry lorsqu'il vit que la surface n'avait même pas été écorchée par le sortilège. _Confringo_ ! _Defodio_ ! _Deprimo_ !

Cependant, aucun des sorts ne marcha et le sorcier tomba à genoux devant le mur blanc. Sa gorge se serra et il ferma douloureusement ses yeux. Il était piégé.

Piégé dans une salle dont il ignorait tout alors que ses alliés ne savaient même pas où il pouvait bien être.

Néanmoins, il ne perdit pas espoir et se remit sur ses pieds pour examiner ses alentours. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelque chose qui l'aiderait à sortir de cette pièce aux murs immaculés.

Harry observa attentivement la salle. Cette dernière était spacieuse et peu meublée. Un grand canapé blanc dont les coussins paraissaient confortables, deux chaises, blanches elles aussi, un piano, également blanc, avec une banquette assortie. Curieusement, le rabat n'était pas abaissé et le sorcier put ainsi passer ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoires dont les couleurs étaient inversées.

Envahi par la curiosité, il appuya avec force sur une des touches noires et fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'un son sourd et désagréable, semblable à un avertissement, résonna dans la pièce.

« _D'accord_ » songea-t-il en secouant faiblement sa tête. « _On ne touche plus au piano... _»

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la gigantesque fenêtre de la pièce. Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir prêté attention plus tôt, Harry s'empressa d'y coller son nez et fronça ses sourcils en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les verres translucides. Cependant, il ne vit que du blanc.

Et une ombre humanoïde au large sourire effrayant.

Réprimant de justesse un cri surpris, Harry sursauta et dirigea sa baguette vers la fenêtre où se trouvait toujours l'ombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il avec un ton pressant. Où sommes-nous ? Où est passée la porte ?

L'ombre se contenta de continuer à sourire et l'adolescent sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Qui êtes-vous ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Comme l'ombre ne lui répondit pas et ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal, Harry rangea avec méfiance sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe déchirée et tira une chaise pour s'y asseoir tout en restant face à la fenêtre où se tenait l'être inconnu.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? fit l'adolescent tout en essayant de distinguer les traits de l'ombre.

Le sourire de celle-ci s'élargit et une voix grave et lugubre résonna subitement dans la pièce alors que les lèvres de l'ombre ne bougeaient pas.

_**« La chambre du quatorzième contient tout ce qui est cher au Quatorzième... »**_

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry en se redressant.

Il avait été étonné par la subite prise de parole de l'ombre. Mais les propos de celle-ci l'avait surpris bien plus.

_**« Le cœur du Quatorzième est dans cette chambre... »**_

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils et tapota pensivement son menton, essayant de déchiffrer ce que lui avait dit son interlocuteur. Cette salle, une chambre d'après l'ombre, appartenait donc à un certain Quatorzième. Et elle contenait tout ce qui lui était cher, dont son cœur.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il enfermé ici ?

Lorsqu'il en posa la question à l'ombre, celle-ci garda le silence et Harry réprima à grande peine un cri enragé. Il jeta violemment sa chaise contre la fenêtre et hurla sa rage quand il réalisa que les deux n'avaient pas été endommagés par le choc.

- Comment faire pour sortir d'ici ! cria-t-il à l'ombre.

Cette dernière lui répondit calmement, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

_**« Lorsque le Quatorzième viendra et récupérera son cœur... »**_

Harry pinça ses lèvres et résista à son envie d'envoyer des sorts à l'ombre. Connaissant désormais la résistance des murs et de la fenêtre, l'adolescent était désormais conscient que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Et quand viendra-t-il ? demanda-t-il en usant les dernières miettes de patience qu'il possédait.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et étrangement, cela lui parut un mauvais présage.

- Quand est-il venu la dernière fois ? tenta-t-il désespérément.

_**« Il y a quinze ans que le Quatorzième n'est plus venu dans sa chambre... »**_

-Il a fugué, c'est ça ? marmonna Harry tout en se maudissant d'avoir une chance aussi atroce.

N'en pouvant plus, le jeune se jeta sur le canapé et posa un bras sur ses yeux pour empêcher la lumière crue de la chambre de le gêner. Puis, s'enjoignant à la patience, il s'excusa mentalement auprès de ses amis pour sa disparition inespérée et commença son deuil.

* * *

La salle semblait être sous un sort car Harry ne ressentit pas une seule fois la faim ou la soif. Le temps s'écoula donc dans un silence uniquement interrompu par les rares discussions avec l'ombre et les siestes que prenait le sorcier.

Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de dormir, tout comme il ne ressentait aucune envie d'aller au petit coin (et cela l'arrangeait vu qu'il n'y avait aucune toilette dans la chambre...), mais préférait s'assoupir plutôt que subir l'éternelle présence de l'ombre.

Le temps passa et l'adolescent essaya d'en tenir compte le mieux possible. Il établit un rythme de sommeil régulier afin de pouvoir marquer les jours qui passaient. Comme les murs semblaient être intouchables par sa magie, il se résolut à employer ses propres vêtements pour y inscrire les petits traits qui montraient le temps écoulé et l'adolescent se retrouva progressivement revêtu de vêtements constellés de biffures.

Comme il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire dans la salle blanche et que le piano semblait lui être interdit (Harry ressentait toujours un léger malaise lorsqu'il en effleurait les touches sombres), le jeune sorcier se retrouva bien vite à ressasser inlassablement ses souvenirs.

Lorsque l'absence de ses amis lui fut bien trop pesante, il passa aux connaissances scolaires qu'il avait apprises et s'obstina à pratiquer avec acharnement chaque sortilège dont il possédait la mémoire pour le maîtriser à la perfection.

Se rappelant des nombreuses fois où ses enseignants avaient utilisé un sort sans prendre la parole, le sorcier décida d'en faire de même et sans même s'en rendre compte, les mois passèrent pendant qu'il s'entêtait à essayer de faire des sortilèges informulés.

Puis, arriva le jour où il n'eut plus rien à faire, aucun sort à améliorer et il en vint à passer ses journées allongé sur le canapé.

_**« Le cœur du Quatorzième dépérit... »**_

La voix lugubre de l'ombre sortit Harry de sa torpeur et il leva paresseusement sa tête, se demandant distraitement quand avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait bougé et un léger frisson parcourut le dos de l'adolescent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait perdu une nouvelle fois la notion du temps.

- Le cœur du Quatorzième dépérit ? répéta avec curiosité le sorcier tout en s'asseyant correctement sur le canapé.

Il avait déplacé le meuble au cours des mois (voir même années) pour ainsi avoir toujours l'ombre en vue. Harry avait rapidement réalisé que sans celle-ci, il aurait sombré dans la folie depuis belle lurette.

- Où est-il ? reprit le jeune en réalisant que l'ombre ne lui répondrait pas.

Il connaissait désormais les manies de l'autre et savait ainsi quels mots employer pour le faire parler. De ce fait, il était arrivé qu'il discute avec l'ombre pendant des heures. Cependant, le sorcier avait vite appris que son interlocuteur n'était qu'un vague fragment de ce qu'avait été un jour le Quatorzième, emprisonné à jamais dans la salle blanche pour en protéger son contenu. Et de ce fait, comme elle n'était qu'un morceau incomplet, l'ombre se fatiguait rapidement.

D'où les rares discussions qui étaient comme du pain béni pour l'adolescent condamné à être éternellement seul dans la salle.

Comme le silence s'était éternisé, Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux qui n'avaient pas poussé d'un centimètre malgré tout le temps passé (ce qui confirmait son hypothèse d'un sortilège) et hésita entre continuer à questionner l'ombre ou se remettre à dormir.

Un soupir résonna dans la chambre et l'adolescent qui n'avait pas changé d'une ride depuis son arrivée appuya sa tête contre le rebord du canapé tout en baillant bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce que le cœur du Quatorzième ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait cette question mais Harry n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Sans oublier le fait que rester seul pendant autant de temps l'avait amené aux limites de la folie.

- Le piano est le cœur du Quatorzième ? insista le sorcier.

L'ombre continua à sourire et Harry fronça ses sourcils en essayant, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'apercevoir les traits de celle-ci. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour ensuite déposer doucement une main contre un des verres. La fraîcheur de celui-ci le fit frissonner faiblement, ses vêtements étaient la seule chose qui avait subi l'écoulement du temps. Sans oublier que toutes ses tentatives pour faire des sorts informulés n'avaient pas généralement rencontré du succès au premier coup. Il était tout bonnement hallucinant de voir le nombre de fois que l'adolescent avait réussi à mettre le feu à sa baguette et à le propager sur ses vêtements...

- Le cœur du Quatorzième est un objet ? Ou alors une personne ? demanda-t-il en pensant à une nouvelle idée.

_**« Le cœur du Quatorzième est ce qui est le plus cher au Quatorzième... »**_

- Ce qui lui est le plus cher, marmonna le sorcier tout en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Il appuya son front contre la fenêtre et soupira profondément. D'après ce qu'il avait appris de l'ombre, le Quatorzième était un Noé (va savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là...) qui était un musicien dirigeant une arche.

Dans ce cas, le plus logique à dire serait son instrument de musique, non ? Cependant, l'ombre n'avait jamais réagi lorsque le sorcier lui avait demandé si le piano était le cœur du Quatorzième. Dans ce cas, était-ce l'arche ?

- L'arche est le cœur du Quatorzième ?

_**« L'Arche est un bien précieux pour le Quatorzième... »**_

- Ce n'est donc pas le cœur, marmonna Harry tout en fermant ses yeux. Dans ce cas...

Il ouvrit alors brusquement ses orbes émeraudes et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'il réalisa une chose.

L'ombre avait employé le terme de cœur lorsqu'il avait demandé ce que contenait la salle blanche. Or, celle-ci n'avait qu'un piano, un canapé et deux chaises. Et le piano avait été recalé.

- Je suis le cœur ?

_**« Le cœur dépérit... »**_

- Je suis en train de mourir ?

L'ombre ne bougea pas et Harry fronça ses sourcils. Était-il vraiment en train de dépérir ? À moins que ce soit une question plus métaphorique ?

Quoique, ce n'était pas la question la plus importante ! Il était le cœur du Quatorzième ! Et, à moins d'avoir été trompé durant toute sa vie, il n'était pas un organe.

Dans ce cas, il ne restait plus que les autres définition du cœur. Quelles étaient-elles encore ?

L'adolescent se jeta sur le canapé et s'allongea pour creuser ses méninges afin de retrouver ses souvenirs.

Au fil du temps passé à être enfermé dans la salle blanche, Harry en était venu à utiliser constamment sa mémoire et avait rapidement su se rappeler de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Allant de sa scolarité moldue à ses années à Poudlard. Cependant, sa solitude forcée l'avait également amené à se remémorer des discussions passées et à les feindre dans la salle immaculée afin d'entendre quelque chose, quitte à ce que ce soit sa voix.

Comme l'ombre semblait ne plus vouloir parler, le sorcier ferma ses yeux et se laissa emporter par le flot de ses souvenirs.

Un léger murmure le sortit de ses pensées.

- Tu disais ? bailla Harry tout en frottant ses yeux encore endormis.

_**« Allen est là... Le Quatorzième va arriver... »**_

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune sorcier s'accéléra et il saisit sa baguette avec force. Des étincelles jaillirent du bout de celle-ci et Harry s'enjoignit au calme même s'il n'en ressentait guère l'envie.

Enfin ! Après tout ce temps (étaient-ce des siècles, des années?), il allait enfin sortir de cette prison immaculée !

Pour s'occuper l'esprit en attendant que le Quatorzième arrive, le sorcier se mit à nettoyer les coussins du canapé, remit les chaises dans la même position dans lesquelles il les avait vues la première fois et épousseta les touches du piano avec le peu de vêtements qui lui restait.

Puis, il s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à se tourner les pouces tout en frémissant d'excitation.

- Enfin, enfin, enfin, scanda-t-il gaiement tout en se balançant légèrement.

Harry repassa dans sa tête l'annonce de l'ombre et réalisa alors que celle-ci avait prononcé un nom inconnu.

- Qui est Allen ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment espérer de réponse.

_**« Allen est Allen. La chambre appartient à Allen... »**_

Le sorcier fronça ses sourcils et joua distraitement avec sa baguette, transformant par inadvertance l'un de ses chiffons en une gerbille. L'animal vagabonda dans la pièce pour ensuite reprendre sa forme initiale.

- Mais je pensais que la chambre appartenait au Quatorzième, murmura l'adolescent sans prêter attention à l'ombre.

Celle-ci semblait gagner en consistance au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Désormais, des vêtements pouvaient être discernables sur sa silhouette épaisse.

Le temps passa et Harry se mit parler dans le vide, énonçant gaiement tout ce qu'il ferait une fois hors de la chambre.

- Un bain ! s'exclama-t-il en hochant sa tête vivement. Puis, je mangerais une tarte à la mélasse ! Ou alors... je tuerais le Quatorzième pour avoir pris tout son temps !

Il préféra mettre de côté ses inquiétudes sur la vie de ses amis. Après tout, le sorcier était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait disparu alors que le monde magique avait besoin de lui. Sans oublier le fait qu'il avait passé tant de temps dans cette salle intemporelle qu'il craignait que ses amis soient mort durant son emprisonnement.

_**« Le cœur ne peut tuer le Quatorzième... »**_

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Harry tout en croisant ses bras avec agacement.

Il détestait qu'on lui interdise quoique ce soit. Il suffisait de voir ce qui s'était passé pendant sa cinquième année à Poudlard...

_**« Sans Quatorzième, le cœur ne peut être utile... Et sans cœur, le Quatorzième ne peut accomplir sa mission... »**_

Le sorcier grogna et se frotta les paupières tout en inspirant profondément. Il avait déjà entendu cette conversation, lorsqu'il avait tenté de se jeter un Avada Kedavra. Cependant, ce jour-là, Harry n'avait pas eu le cran de prononcer le sortilège et l'ombre lui avait révélé qu'il devait rester en vie pour aider le Quatorzième à accomplir sa mission, quelle qu'elle puisse être...

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris, marmonna-t-il en secouant faiblement sa tête. Pas touche au Quatorzième...

L'adolescent s'étendit sur le canapé et examina sans grande attention le plafond immaculé.

- Que se passe-t-il dans l'arche ? dit-il lorsque l'ennui se fit intolérable.

Parfois, lorsque l'ombre en avait l'envie (ou les forces), elle lui racontait ce que contenait l'Arche, les innombrables portes qui menaient partout, les chambres des Noé qui étaient semblables à des petites dimensions alternatives et, surtout, ce que faisaient les Noé dans l'arche.

Curieusement, personne n'était au courant de l'existence de la pièce blanche et Harry avait vite perdu l'espoir qu'un des Noé vienne le sortir de sa prison intemporelle.

_**« Tim... Mon Tim est là... Il va guider Allen dans sa chambre... »**_

Le sorcier fit une grimace. Un nouveau nom...

- Ton Tim ? interrogea-t-il tout en restant allongé sur le canapé. Ça sonne pervers...

Seul le silence lui répondit et Harry soupira tout en fermant ses yeux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le Quatorzième vienne dans sa chambre et il serait enfin libre de partir.

Soudain, un léger froissement résonna dans la pièce et l'adolescent se redressa brusquement tout en ouvrant largement ses yeux. Son attention se posa alors sur le mur qui était l'endroit où s'était située la porte qui avait emmené le sorcier dans la salle immaculée.

Des fissures d'une lumière éblouissantes étaient en train de se créer sur la surface blanche.

Le cœur du jeune se mit à battre follement et il se leva lentement tout en observant avec avidité les craquelures sur le mur qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à endommager durant son emprisonnement.

- Enfin ! murmura-t-il tout en serrant avec force sa baguette. Enfin !

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour être honnête, je suis surprise du succès qu'a eu le premier chapitre. Quand je pense que j'ai écrit ces lignes juste sous un coup de tête et que vos réactions ont été si enthousiastes ! J'en ai la larme à l'oeil XD**

**Comme pour mes autres fic, les RaR sont en bas de page ^^**

**Sinon, petites précisions qui sont toujours utiles à savoir :**

**1) Rien ne m'appartient. Pas même une miette ou un décor de l'histoire, juste l'intrigue. Et une fois que vous aurez fini de lire l'histoire, vous en serez soulagées, croyez-moi.**

**2) Je me base sur les livres (jusqu'au tome 5 bien sûr) d'Harry Potter et sur les mangas de D. Gray-Man. Aussi, je tiens à préciser que je vais gaiement jouer avec l'intrigue de D. Gray-Man parce que je suis une auteur comme ça. ^^**

**3) Le couple (la partie que tout le monde attendait, n'est-ce pas ?). Donc, comme je l'ai déjà écrit dans le premier chapitre, le "couple phare" de cette histoire sera Neah-Harry. Cependant, je n'aime pas vraiment mettre les personnages directement ensembles (non, ils ne vont pas se croiser et tomber tout de suite amoureux l'un de l'autre), ça va mettre du temps à se construire.  
Aussi, je me connais et je peux donc déjà vous avertir : Même si le couple principal de l'histoire reste Neah-Harry, il y aura des sous-entendus (voir même des scènes) avec d'autres couples. (Par exemple : Allen-Harry-Neah ****avec le Tyki-Allen-Harry** sont un échantillon des idées que je vais explorer au cours de l'histoire).

**Bon, je pense que j'ai tout expliqué. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier, une nouvelle fois, pour avoir commenté ce simple chapitre et prier le ciel pour que celui-ci vous plaise également ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Soudain, un léger froissement résonna dans la pièce et l'adolescent se redressa brusquement tout en ouvrant largement ses yeux. Son attention se posa alors sur le mur qui était l'endroit où s'était située la porte qui avait emmené le sorcier dans la salle immaculée._

_Des fissures d'une lumière éblouissantes étaient en train de se créer sur la surface blanche._

_Le cœur du jeune se mit à battre follement et il se leva lentement tout en observant avec avidité les craquelures sur le mur qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à endommager durant son emprisonnement._

_- Enfin ! murmura-t-il tout en serrant avec force sa baguette. Enfin !_

* * *

**Piano Forte  
**_II_

Puis, les fissures s'élargirent jusqu'à former une ouverture lumineuse qui éblouit Harry. Il leva un bras pour protéger ses yeux et le baissa lorsque la lumière disparut. Ensuite, il resta les bras ballants en contemplant la personne qui venait d'apparaître dans la chambre. Pour aussitôt s'attarder sur la partie qui l'intéressait réellement.

- Et la porte ?! Où est la porte ! paniqua-t-il tout en sautant au-dessus de l'inconnu qui gisait à terre pour se mettre à tambouriner frénétiquement contre le mur.

Une chose, ressemblant étrangement à un vif d'or ayant pris du poids, voleta paresseusement autour de sa tête pendant sa petite crise de panique et Harry la chassa d'une main tout en s'enjoignant au calme.

Bon, la porte avait disparu. D'accord. Mais le parfait inconnu qui roupillait sur le sol était toujours là !

Le sorcier s'accroupit devant le corps inconscient et examina ce dernier attentivement. Des cheveux blancs malgré un corps jeune et des vêtements sombres dont les manches semblaient avoir été réduites en morceaux. Comme l'inconnu était face contre le sol, Harry ne put voir son visage. Hésitant à le toucher (cela faisant une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été en contact avec un être vivant), le jeune tendit lentement sa main et la posa sur l'une des épaules de la personne.

Étrangement, le bras gauche de celle-ci était noir et de curieux tatouages recouvraient son épaule. Harry mit de côté ces détails et tourna avec prudence l'inconnu, découvrant ainsi pour la première fois son visage.

Comme il l'avait deviné plus tôt, la personne était jeune malgré ses cheveux blancs. De plus, c'était un garçon probablement dans la quinzaine et il avait un tatouage rouge sang sur son visage écorché. Les dessins traversaient son œil gauche et un pentacle renversé se trouvait au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

Le sorcier fronça ses sourcils et s'éloigna prestement du garçon encore inconscient. D'après ses souvenirs, lorsque l'imposteur Barty Croupton leur avait donné cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et avait abordé le thème des rituels démoniaques, il avait dit que la position du pentacle indiquait à quel point la personne avait versé dans les arts sombres.

Et, s'il souvenait bien, plus le pentacle était proche de l'œil, plus la personne était plongée dans les rituels maudits.

Harry secoua sa tête, peu lui importait si l'inconnu était un professionnel des incantations démoniaques, il était dans la chambre du Quatorzième et le sorcier n'était plus seul.

Il continua son observation et remarqua que l'autre était assez amoché. Du sang coulait encore de multiples écorchures et blessures sur l'entièreté de son corps tandis que son pied droit pointait dans un sens qui aurait dû lui être impossible.

- Mmm, marmonna Harry tout en se frottant pensivement le menton. Il est blessé...

_**« Allen est venu... L'Arche va retrouver ses ailes... »**_

Ignorant les propos de l'ombre, le sorcier agita faiblement sa baguette et chercha les sortilèges qui lui seraient utiles.

- Il irait mieux sur le canapé, non ? se demanda-t-il distraitement. _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le corps inconscient de l'inconnu s'éleva lentement dans les airs et Harry le poussa doucement vers le canapé pour ensuite défaire le sort. Une fois que l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs fut étendu sur le meuble, le sorcier passa sa main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée.

- Quoi d'autre... _Ferula !_

Une attelle jaillit de sa baguette et se plaça autour de la chaussure droite du garçon inconscient pendant que des bandages s'enroulaient autour de celle-ci.

- Imbécile ! cria Harry tout en se frappant le front. Tu as oublié la chaussure !

Il secoua sa tête tout en se récriminant d'être aussi distrait et défit le sortilège pour ensuite enlever la chaussure du garçon. Il remonta également le pantalon sombre de ce dernier et incanta une nouvelle fois les bandages. Une fois satisfait de la position normale de la cheville de son patient, l'adolescent se concentra sur les autres blessures.

- Alors, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Que faisait Mme Pomfresh ? Ah oui ! _Tergeo !_

Le sang recouvrant le jeune aux cheveux blancs disparut comme s'il avait été essuyé par une main invisible et le sorcier se massa pensivement les tempes.

- Quoi d'autre... _Episkey !_

Le bras droit du garçon qui avait une grosse blessure qui saignait encore abondamment fut enveloppé par la lumière du sort et les chairs commencèrent à cicatriser.  
Il se rappelait encore de la fois que l'infirmière avait utilisé ce sortilège. C'était le jour où il avait fait une chute monumentale à un entraînement de Quidditch et s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Cette blessure avait saigné énormément et Dubois avait manqué de tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

Il remarqua alors que les paupières du garçon frémissaient, signe que ce dernier allait bientôt se réveiller.

Que faire ? Comment devait-il agir avec l'inconnu au pentacle ?

Harry fronça ses sourcils et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il arqua alors un sourcil intrigué en réalisant que l'ombre avait bougé.

Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans cette chambre, ce devait bien être la première fois que l'ombre bougeait.

Le sorcier s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre et posa doucement sa main sur le verre glacé, examinant avec méfiance la silhouette vêtue de vêtements immaculés dont le visage était toujours indiscernable dans les ombres qui la constituaient et qui se trouvait désormais allongée sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que, murmura avec étonnement Harry.

Il se rappela alors de l'explication que lui avait donnée l'ombre bien avant. Lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle n'était qu'un souvenir de ce qu'avait été le Quatorzième. Elle s'était également définie comme un reflet.

- Ah oui, sourit l'adolescent. J'avais oublié. Tu es désormais le reflet de ce garçon...

L'ombre lui sourit depuis le canapé et Harry continua à observer les reflets sur la fenêtre, ne bougeant pas d'un cil lorsque l'autre garçon bougea subitement et se redressa brusquement.

- Cet endroit, s'exclama l'inconnu tout en portant une main à sa chevelure blanche. Où suis-je ?

Harry resta immobile et combattit son envie de sourire, l'autre s'était réveillé ! Sa libération approchait ! Il resta dos au garçon et continua à l'observer, remarquant que le reflet de ce dernier avait été remplacé par l'ombre. Il était définitivement le Quatorzième. Le sourire tordu du sorcier s'élargit et ses épaules se mirent à tressauter lorsqu'un rire sauvage menaça de sortir de sa gorge.

- Maître ! Lenalee ! continua l'autre avec une voix paniquée.

Puis, il se tut, ayant vraisemblablement remarqué Harry. Ce dernier resta immobile et continua à regarder la fenêtre. Qui allait faire le premier pas ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?! gronda l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

Le sorcier ne bougea pas et écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le bras gauche de l'ombre être entouré d'un éclat verdâtre.

- Qui êtes-vous, je ne me répéterai plus, menaça ce dernier tout en dirigeant son bras vers l'adolescent.

Harry resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette et évalua mentalement les options qui lui restaient. Puis, il haussa ses épaules et se tourna lentement vers l'inconnu.

- Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il avec son sourire tordu toujours aux lèvres. Cœur du Quatorzième. Enchanté de vous connaître...

- Allen Walker, répondit sèchement l'albinos tout en gardant une main sur son bras gauche. Que faites-vous ici ?!

Le sorcier observa avec curiosité le membre difforme du jeune Walker. Lorsque ce dernier était apparu dans la chambre, son bras avait été d'une taille normale et il était vêtu de vêtements sombres. Cependant, il avait désormais le bras droit recouvert d'un manteau blanc tandis que le gauche avait une main avec doigts qui semblaient tranchants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry tout en désignant le bras gauche du garçon.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et l'adolescent aux yeux verts vit avec surprise que l'œil au pentacle était désormais noir avec une pupille rouge sang.

Étrange transformation. Était-il comme Tonks, un Métamorphomage ?

- Es-tu un Akuma ? fit Walker sans même essayer de lui répondre.

Ce simple fait agaça Harry et il croisa ses bras tout en fronçant à son tour ses sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Akuma ?

- Je suppose que c'est un non, marmonna l'autre en secouant sa tête faiblement. Es-tu un Noé ?

- Non, répondit simplement le sorcier.

D'après l'ombre, il était le cœur du Quatorzième, pas un Noé (quoi que ce puisse être...).

Allen Walker reprit sa première apparence même si son œil gauche garda ses couleurs pour le moins étranges, porta ensuite sa main dans sa chevelure blanche et écarquilla ses yeux.

- Sommes-nous toujours dans l'Arche ?

Harry haussa ses épaules et leva paresseusement une main pour montrer la fenêtre.

- Demande-lui. Il en sait plus que moi...

Un hoquet surpris résonna dans la chambre et le sorcier s'installa confortablement sur le canapé pendant qu'il observait avec un large sourire le visage horrifié de l'autre garçon.

_**« Le Compte Millénaire lui-même ne connaît pas cet endroit. C'est une pièce secrète du Quatorzième... »**_

Harry bailla bruyamment et se frotta les paupières. L'ombre paraissait plus encline à parler avec cet Allen Walker. Quel chanceux...

Il étrécit ensuite ses yeux lorsque le bras du reflet se leva pour montrer le piano blanc. L'ombre n'avait jamais bougé de son propre gré. Ce n'était pas normal.

_**« Ma clé... »**_

La respiration de l'albinos se bloqua et Harry continua à regarder avec attention l'ombre. Les actes de cette dernière annonçait que des choses allaient se passer et cela ravissait l'adolescent qui avait été forcé à ne rien faire pendant une éternité.

- Timcampy, murmura faiblement Allen.

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil et suivit le regard du garçon au pentacle. Ce dernier regardait avec étonnement le vif d'or qui s'était posé sur le piano, ses ailes battant faiblement.

L'albinos et l'ombre commencèrent à se disputer sur le véritable maître du vif nommé Timcampy et Harry s'avança vers l'objet en question pour l'observer de plus près. Contrairement aux vifs d'or qu'il avait utilisé pour jouer aux Quidditch, celui-ci était bien plus grand et avait des gravures en forme de croix, différentes que celles auxquelles était habitué l'adolescent. Sans oublier les ailes qui étaient faites de véritables plumes alors que les vifs réglementaires en avaient des métalliques et la queue à l'extrémité touffue (qu'il sache, les vifs n'en avaient jamais eues, cela les aurait rendu trop simples à attraper).

Envahi par la curiosité, il pointa sa baguette vers Timcampy et vit avec surprise une bouche garnie de dents acérées apparaître sur le devant de l'objet.

Était-il vivant ?

_- Prior_ _Incanto,_ murmura-t-il.

Une boule dorée jaillit de sa baguette et engloba l'objet-animal qui frétilla légèrement, comme s'il était paniqué par la lumière subite. Cependant, le sortilège s'acheva rapidement et Harry contempla avec stupéfaction Timcampy.

- Mais qu'es-tu donc ? chuchota-t-il tout en dirigeant un doigt vers ce dernier.

Timcampy ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa bouche et mordit le membre du sorcier qui grinça des dents et se mit à secouer vivement sa main afin de se débarrasser du vif d'or.

Entre-temps, l'ombre avait continué à parler.

_**« Timcampy... Allen... Ces deux-là détiennent l'héritage du musicien. »**_

Harry serra ses dents et continua à bouger sa main, la sale bête ne le lâchait pas ! Néanmoins, il ne perdit pas une miette de la discussion entre les deux autres.

- Le musicien ! fit Walker en haussant la voix et en s'avançant lentement vers la fenêtre. Le Compte en parlait... Qu'est-ce que le musicien ? Qui es-tu ?

Harry souffla de soulagement. Timcampy l'avait enfin lâché et l'adolescent serra contre sa poitrine son membre blessé. Il prit difficilement sa baguette avec sa main gauche et marmonna des incantations afin de diminuer le gonflement de la morsure.

- Es-tu le Quatorzième ? continua Allen avec une voix plus basse. Pourquoi moi ?

Le sorcier renifla bruyamment et cela attira l'attention de l'albinos qui le regarda avec un air méfiant. Allons bon, voilà que le Quatorzième ignorait sa véritable identité...

- Tu dis être le cœur du Quatorzième, sembla se rappeler le garçon au pentacle renversé en se tournant vers l'autre adolescent. Dans ce cas, où est le Quatorzième ?

Harry haussa ses épaules et jeta un bref regard méfiant à Timcampy qui s'était une nouvelle fois posé sur le bord du piano. C'était la dernière fois qu'il s'approcherait de cette sale bête ! Puis, il se rappela de la question de l'autre adolescent et se gratta pensivement le crâne.

- Aucune idée, mentit-il simplement pendant qu'Allen le regardait avec un air soupçonneux.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu là ? l'accusa ce dernier.

- Bonne question, s'exclama gaiement Harry tout en hochant vivement sa tête. Figure-toi que j'étais en train de poursuivre une véritable enfoirée lorsqu'une porte s'est ouverte. Pensant que l'enfoirée était passée par là, je suis passé par cette porte et... Ta-dam~ J'ai été enfermé dans cette pièce !

- Enfermé, répéta avec suspicion l'autre. Depuis quand ?

- Va savoir, avoua le sorcier. Je pense que j'ai tenu compte des premières années... _Accio_ _vêtements_ !

La pile de chiffons qui traînait dans un coin de la salle vola vers l'adolescent et Allen sursauta. Il leva ses bras en signe de défense et sa main gauche fut recouverte d'un éclat vert pendant qu'elle se transformait une nouvelle fois.

- Tu vois, sourit Harry en lui présentant les chiffons constellés de petites barres. Je crois que j'ai fait ça pendant trois ans... Après, mes vêtements sont tombés en morceaux et j'ai arrêté.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'albinos sembla réaliser le peu de vêtements que portait l'autre garçon.

- Par l'amour du ciel, maugréa-t-il tout en se passant les mains (une nouvelle fois normales) dans les cheveux. Ne pourrais-tu pas mettre tes vêtements ?

- M'as-tu écouté ? rétorqua sèchement le sorcier tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Ils sont tombés en morceaux !

Allen ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais un grésillement assourdissant retentit soudain dans la chambre et il porta une main à son oreille gauche tout en poussant un cri de douleur. Harry s'approcha avec un air intéressé et observa le boucle d'oreille en or qui semblait émettre le son désagréable.

Était-ce une machine pour communiquer ? Dans ce cas, elle paraissait un peu endommagée...

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs dirigea sa baguette vers la boucle d'oreille et ignora le regard méfiant que lui adressa Allen.

_- Reparo !_

Aussitôt, le grésillement se transforma en une voix masculine extrêmement puissante et Harry se boucha les oreilles. Son ouïe était devenue sensible après toutes ces années à n'entendre que sa voix et celle de l'ombre.

- STUPIDE ÉLÈVE ! beugla la voix inconnue depuis l'émetteur.

Harry s'assit calmement sur le fauteuil et croisa ses jambes nues tout en observant avec amusement l'albinos discuter à grands cris avec celui qu'il appelait maître.

D'après leurs interactions, ils étaient maître et disciple, pas une relation maître-Mangemort. Ce simple fait rassura le sorcier, cela signifiait que Voldemort n'avait pas pris le pouvoir.

- Ce piano est le cœur qui peut déplacer l'Arche ! fit la voix du maître d'Allen. Le Compte ignore tout de cette pièce, il ne sait donc pas qu'il y avait un second cœur !

Harry arqua un sourcil interloqué et tourna ses yeux vers l'ombre. Lui avait-elle menti ? Cependant, le reflet se contenta de sourire en regardant Walker et le sorcier soupira.

- Heu, hésita pendant ce temps l'autre jeune. Maître, il y a ici un garçon qui dit être le cœur du Quatorzième...

Le silence envahit la pièce et l'adolescent aux yeux verts se pencha pour voir de plus près le visage d'Allen qui était agenouillé aux côtés du canapé. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux et se tourna vers Harry.

- Approche, fit-il avec une voix pressante. Mon maître veut te parler !

Le sorcier haussa ses épaules et s'assit par terre pour ensuite coller sa joue à celle du garçon afin d'avoir son oreille à côté de la boucle d'oreille en or.

- Oui ? interrogea-t-il simplement.

- Es-tu entré par la porte spéciale du Quatorzième ? fut la question du maître.

Des bruits d'explosions pouvaient être entendus à travers l'émetteur et Harry serra ses doigts autour de sa baguette, cela lui rappelait ses combats. Que se passait-il hors de cette salle intemporelle ?

- Oui, répondit-il honnêtement. Une porte s'est ouverte et je me suis retrouvé enfermé ici.

Un soupir résonna et le sorcier constata du coin de l'œil que l'autre garçon était également stressé par le bruit des explosions.

- Écoute-moi bien, stupide élève, reprit le maître. Joue le piano. Tim a la partition, il suffit que tu la lises. Quant à toi, cœur du Quatorzième...

- Je m'appelle Harry, le coupa l'adolescent en question.

Allen tressaillit et un cri jaillit de la boucle d'oreille, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Je disais, _Harry_, suis les ordres du Quatorzième !

- Compris, marmonna le sorcier tout en s'éloignant.

Pendant ce temps, Allen resta prostré par terre et baissa sa tête avec désespoir.

- Maître, fit-il avec un ton penaud. Je n'ai jamais touché un piano de ma vie... En plus, je n'ai jamais lu une partition... C'est impossible que je puisse le jouer !

- Mmm, marmonna Harry pendant que le maître hurlait sur son élève. Que dois-je faire...

S'il se rappelait bien, l'ombre lui avait dit que le cœur du Quatorzième était ce qui lui permettrait d'accomplir sa mission.

Soit. Mais quelle mission ?

Il se tapota pensivement le menton et vit l'albinos tituber vers le piano pour y poser une main hésitante. La bouche de la sale bête, Timcampy, s'ouvrit largement et un hologramme en sortit. Harry s'approcha à son tour et observa les cercles qui tournaient lentement dans les airs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en décidant de laisser de côté son rôle dans les plans du Quatorzième.

- La partition, répondit avec choc Allen.

Le sorcier haussa ses sourcils et approcha ses doigts de l'hologramme pour les arrêter à quelques centimètres des images.

- Tu arrives à la lire ?! fit-il avec incrédulité.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux gris observant avec stupeur et une légère frayeur les deux cercles parsemées de traits de tailles et formes différentes.

- Comment est-ce possible, murmura-t-il tout en tendant à son tour sa main noire qui tremblait vers l'hologramme.

Harry s'écarta légèrement, ses yeux posés sur le tatouage du garçon. Celui-ci avait changé de forme et s'étalait désormais en une série d'arabesques sur la joue d'Allen pendant que son œil gauche était toujours noir. N'appréciant guère ces changements, le sorcier serra sa baguette avec force et envisagea différents sortilèges si jamais l'autre adolescent se révélait être dangereux.

Néanmoins, son sourire ravi ne le quitta pas. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que rien d'intéressant ne lui était arrivé.

Puis, Allen se mit à jouer.

Les doigts du jeune semblèrent être animés de vie propre et effleurèrent avec assurance les touches, créant une mélodie qui s'éleva dans les airs de la chambre du Quatorzième. Harry ferma brièvement ses yeux et apprécia le son mélodieux du piano.  
Cependant, quelque chose le dérangeait dans la musique.

Le sorcier rouvrit ses yeux et observa le dos penché de Walker, ce dernier avait ses yeux posés sur la partition et ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

- Pourquoi ! s'exclama ce dernier tout en secouant faiblement sa tête. J'entends quelqu'un chanter !

Harry arqua un sourcil étonné (ce qui lui rappela Malfoy, une fouine vraiment désagréable) et croisa ses bras tout en s'asseyant sur le trépied du piano. Ses yeux verts continuèrent à regarder le dos courbé de l'autre adolescent et il se rappela du sort que Rogue utilisait lors de leurs séances d'Occlumencie.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'en lisant les pensées de Walker et en écoutant les pensées soi-disantes étrangères il apprendrait quels étaient les ordres du Quatorzième. Après tout, Allen Walker était le Quatorzième.

Harry acquiesça sa tête d'un air décidé et pointa sa baguette vers l'autre garçon.

_- Legilimens_ !

Aussitôt, il eut l'impression d'être arraché de son corps et propulsé dans celui d'Allen. Une série d'images sans queue ni tête l'envahirent et le sorcier se contenta de les observer, ignorant la sensation persistante de malaise générée par l'intrusion.

_Un clown au large sourire lui fit signe de la main pendant qu'un enfant aux cheveux bruns et au bras gauche rouge courait vers l'homme. Ce dernier se pencha et enlaça avec affection le petit. _

_Un chien vêtu d'un petit chapeau, probablement un animal appartenant à un cirque, lécha la main humaine quasiment reptilienne et l'enfant auquel appartenant le bras fit un petit sourire. _

_Un adolescent manchot aux courts cheveux blancs sauta dans les airs, une épée gigantesque à sa main droite et pourfendit une créature humanoïde qui disparut en une explosion lumineuse. _

Puis, Harry l'entendit. C'était une voix féminine et, effectivement, elle chantait harmonieusement les paroles d'une chanson que le jeune ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier voulut en savoir plus et poussa son esprit pour essayer de voir ce qui se cachait derrière la voix inconnue. Cependant, lorsqu'il y arriva, le sorcier eut la surprise de voir la salle blanche au piano.

« _Qu'est-ce que..._ » songea-t-il tout en tentant de comprendre la signification du souvenir.

Harry vit alors la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux sombres portant des vêtements d'une blancheur éclatante et il força son esprit à s'approcher de ce dernier afin de découvrir ce qu'il faisait.

Et à sa grande surprise, l'homme tourna sa tête et lui sourit.

La concentration du sorcier flancha et il sentit le sortilège se défaire, le rappelant de ce fait dans son corps. Néanmoins, il eut le temps de voir le visage de l'homme et put ainsi lire les lèvres souriantes de ce dernier.

« _**Propage le son, sorcier **_»

Harry cilla et baissa ses yeux pour observer ses mains tremblantes. Puis, il leva sa tête et regarda Allen. Ce dernier continuait à jouer la mélodie sans fin, ses doigts bougeant sans fatiguer sur les touches pendant que le garçon hochait de temps à autres sa tête selon l'accord.

Cependant, le sorcier n'arrivait pas à apprécier la mélodie, quelque chose continuait à l'ennuyer dans le son. Il secoua sa tête et fronça ses sourcils, les paroles de l'homme en blanc tournant en une sempiternelle ritournelle dans sa tête.

Propager le son. En quoi devait-il propager le son ? Avait-il voulu dire de propager la musique ? Dans ce cas, comment ?

Soudain, les yeux verts du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il dirigea sa baguette vers le piano. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser directement ?

- Passer tant de temps seul a dû me ralentir la cervelle, marmonna Harry tout en secouant sa tête avec un soupir désabusé. _Sonorus_ !

Le sortilège toucha l'instrument de musique et enveloppa ce dernier pendant qu'Allen continuait à jouer. Néanmoins, l'albinos se tourna légèrement de biais et jeta un regard noir au sorcier qui lui fit un petit sourire penaud.

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça lorsqu'il remarqua que le sort n'avait pas marché. Il recommença, cette fois-ci en augmentant l'intensité du Sonorus et fut récompensé par une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Même si la musique n'avait pas augmenté en volume, Harry était persuadé que son sortilège avait fonctionné. Il suffisait de voir le sourire de l'ombre.

- Et maintenant quoi ? demanda le sorcier en articulant silencieusement sa question.

La mélodie continua à résonner dans la salle et Harry ferma ses yeux tout en se laissant porter par la musique. Mais un soudain désaccord dans celle-ci le força à ouvrir ses yeux et il grimaça lorsque les doigts d'Allen appuyèrent avec force les touches alors qu'un cri franchissaient ses lèvres.

- NE DISPARAIS PAS, ARCHE !

Harry frémit et sentit sa baguette vibrer entre ses doigts. Bougeant par instinct, il leva lentement son bras et ferma ses yeux. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il entendit la voix fantomatique de l'ombre chuchoter à son oreille.

_**« La chanson du musicien résonne... Le cœur se répare... »**_

Le sorcier inspira profondément. Après tout ce temps passé enfermé dans cette pièce en compagnie de l'ombre, il avait rapidement appris à déchiffrer les paroles de celles-ci. Et, s'il ne s'était pas trompé, elle voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Je suppose que ça ne me tuera pas d'essayer, marmonna Harry tout en ouvrant ses yeux.

Il vrilla ses orbes émeraudes vers le plafond immaculé et sentit sa peau frissonner sous les étincelles de magie qui frémissaient en lui.

- Le cœur se répare, murmura-t-il tout en déglutissant bruyamment. _REPARO_ !

Généralement, lorsque le sort Reparo était employé, un fuseau de lumière orangée jaillissait de la baguette et englobait l'objet désiré pour le réparer. Cependant, cette fois-ci, rien ne sortit de la baguette si ce n'était une onde de choc qui se propagea dans la pièce, faisant voler les cheveux des deux adolescents.

Harry cligna des yeux et poussa un faible grognement pendant que la mélodie du Quatorzième recommençait à résonner dans la pièce. Envahi par un étourdissement familier, le sorcier tomba à genoux sur le sol immaculé et haleta faiblement. Des vertiges le saisirent et il ferma avec force ses yeux pour essayer de récupérer son équilibre.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi affecté après un sortilège avait été lorsqu'il avait incanté son Patronus avec Lupin.

Comment un simple Reparo avait-il réussi à l'affaiblir à ce point ? Avait-il perdu la main avec sa magie ? Était-il revenu au niveau d'un simple première année, seulement capable de produire des étincelles ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres secoua faiblement sa tête et poussa un nouveau grognement lorsque sa vision périphérique s'assombrit. Y reconnaissant les signes annonciateurs d'un évanouissement, le sorcier s'empressa de glisser sa baguette dans ses caleçons (les seuls vêtements qu'il avait réussi à conserver intacts sur sa personne) et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme d'habitude, je suis prête à écouter vos avis et si vous avez remarqué des erreurs dans le texte, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je les corrigerais au plus vite.  
Sur ce, les Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Sacha:** J'ai fait en sorte de publier le plus rapidement possible, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été insupportable ^^ Sinon, je sais que le couple n'est pas courant du tout mais je vais essayer de le rendre crédible.

**Shiina** : Alors ? Allen et Harry se sont rencontrés comme tu le souhaitais ^^ Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

**Voilà, la suite sera la semaine prochaine (si je n'ai pas de problèmes dans l'écriture) ^^  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà pour vous présenter le troisième chapitre ! Mais avant de vous laisser tranquilles pour le lire, je vais tout de même préciser certaines choses et répondre à des questions :**

**1) Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. Il y aura peut-être des OC mais ils auront des rôles tellement secondaires que personne ne s'en soucie.**

**2) Harry : Est-il fou ? Est-il sain d'esprit ? Pour l'instant, il va continuer à se comporter normalement. Que ce soit pour éviter de soulever les soupçons ou parce qu'il est réellement sain d'esprit, à vous de le décider.**

**3) Allen. Je ne cherche pas à le rendre stupide (il ne l'est pas de toutes façons). Cependant, il reste un exorciste, c'est-à-dire un soldat. Lorsqu'il est apparu dans la chambre du Quatorzième, il était encore sous l'adrénaline et la fatigue des combats. Il est donc normal qu'il n'ait pas été un génie. Aussi, je me suis inspirée des épisodes pour ses réactions. ^^**

**Bon, j'ai fini de vous ennuyer donc vous pouvez désormais lire tranquillement le chapitre ! Les RaR sont en bas de page.**

* * *

_Comment un simple Reparo avait-il réussi à l'affaiblir à ce point ? Avait-il perdu la main avec sa magie ? Était-il revenu au niveau d'un simple première année, seulement capable de produire des étincelles ?_

_L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres secoua faiblement sa tête et poussa un nouveau grognement lorsque sa vision périphérique s'assombrit. Y reconnaissant les signes annonciateurs d'un évanouissement, le sorcier s'empressa de glisser sa baguette dans ses caleçons (les seuls vêtements qu'il avait réussi à conserver intacts sur sa personne) et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience._

* * *

_**Piano Forte  
**III_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, Harry fronça ses sourcils et observa le plafond immaculé.

Avait-il rêvé l'apparition d'Allen ?

Le jeune sorcier leva lentement sa main et constata avec surprise qu'il était recouvert par un manteau sombre aux fioritures dorées. Qu'il sache, ce vêtement n'avait pas été présent dans la salle auparavant...

- Général ! fit une voix féminine au léger accent étranger. Il s'est réveillé !

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna sa tête vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il vit alors une jeune femme aux courts cheveux couleur olive et aux jambes recouvertes de bandages. Un grognement ennuyé retentit dans l'autre côté de la chambre et le sorcier dirigea son attention vers celui-ci pour y découvrir un homme aux longs cheveux rouges fumant un cigare.

Va savoir pourquoi, Harry ressentit immédiatement de l'animosité envers l'inconnu. Sans doute était-ce suite à la présence de Timcampy sur l'épaule droite du roux.

- Ah, souffla ce dernier tout en se levant lentement (comme s'il n'en ressentait guère l'envie). _Harry,_ le cœur du Quatorzième...

Le sorcier étrécit ses yeux et se redressa à son tour, le manteau sombre tombant sur le sol en un bruissement pendant que la jeune femme le regardait avec de l'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux sombres.

- Vous êtes le maître de Walker, constata calmement l'adolescent tout en vérifiant discrètement que sa baguette était toujours dans son caleçon.

Elle y était et il s'empressa de la sortir pour la diriger vers la poitrine de l'adulte. Ce dernier continua à fumer son cigare et tourna légèrement sa tête vers la jeune femme.

- La discussion qui suivra ne doit pas être entendue, déclara-t-il en exhalant la fumée cancérigène. Fais-en sorte qu'elle ne nous écoute pas...

Harry fronça ses sourcils mais finit par suivre la requête du maître de Walker, dirigeant sa baguette vers la jeune femme qui les avait observés faire sans prendre la parole. Ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent avec un éclat désolé mêlé à de l'amusement (cela faisait _si_ longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré des gens !) et il entrouvrit ses lèvres.

_- Stupefix._

Le sortilège écarlate frappa de plein fouet la poitrine de la jeune femme et elle s'écroula, raide comme une planche en bois, par terre. Cependant, le maître de Walker avait prévu le coup et la rattrapa gracieusement avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry tout en quittant le canapé pendant que l'autre y installait la fille inconsciente.

- Maintenant, déclara l'homme en s'asseyant une nouvelle fois sur une des deux chaises et en faisant signe à l'adolescent d'en faire de même. Nous allons profiter de l'absence de mon inutile disciple pour discuter...

Le sorcier hocha lentement sa tête et déposa sa baguette sur ses jambes croisées.

- Mais avant tout, continua l'autre en dirigeant son cigare vers Timcampy. Fais quelque chose pour arranger ton habillement, Harry.

L'adolescent grimaça en entendant son nom être prononcé par l'individu. Il n'appréciait pas le son et cela l'agaçait. Entre-temps, Timcampy ouvrit sa bouche garnie de dents acérées et avala le cigare tout en se pourléchant les babines inexistantes.

- Je n'ai jamais appris les sorts pour faire apparaître des vêtements, admit-il à regrets tout en dévisageant ouvertement le visage de son interlocuteur.

Curieusement, ce dernier avait un masque qui recouvrait son œil gauche. Était-ce pour cacher un pentacle comme son élève ?

- Tu dois être jeune dans ce cas, marmonna l'homme tout en se frottant le menton. Quand as-tu été enfermé dans cette salle ? L'année ?

Harry fronça ses sourcils et chercha dans sa mémoire la date du jour funeste où il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre du Quatorzième.

- 20 juin 1996, finit-il par dire.

Un soupir résonna dans la pièce et le maître d'Allen passa sa main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée.

- Je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'une bouteille de vin pour faire passer ça, marmonna-t-il tout en fouillant dans les poches de son pantalon pour en sortir une flasque.

Il arracha le bouchon avec ses dents et le cracha sur le sol. L'objet roula et finit par échouer aux pieds du piano. Harry suivit sa course des yeux et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui buvait de grandes goulées de sa flasques. Un sourire tordu naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier et il pencha sa tête. La flasque du maître d'Allen lui avait rappelé Maugrey Fol-Œil. Dans ce cas, le roux avait-il un œil de verre magique derrière son masque ?

- Bon, grommela entre-temps l'homme en question. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer alors ferme-la et ne m'interromps pas.

Harry ne pipa mot et joua distraitement avec sa baguette. Des étincelles rouge et or jaillirent par intermittence de l'extrémité de celle-ci et le sorcier vrilla ses yeux émeraudes sur le masque de l'adulte.

Ce dernier pinça ses lèvres et redressa du bout de son index ses lunettes (dont le masque en cachait une partie).

- Bien, sembla-t-il approuver tout en hochant sa tête. Je suis Marian Cross, Général dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Aussi, nous sommes en 18XX, je n'ai aucune idée du jour...

L'adolescent écarquilla ses yeux et les étincelles changèrent de couleur pour prendre une teinte verte sinistre.

- 18XX ? s'exclama-t-il. 18XX ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Il s'interrompit car le Général Cross lui avait jeté un regard meurtrier. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, Harry préféra fermer sa bouche et baissa ses yeux pour observer sa baguette. Comment était-il possible qu'il se soit retrouvé au 19ème siècle ? Avait-il passé tant de temps dans cette salle qu'il s'était retrouvé plongé dans une boucle temporelle ?

L'adolescent poussa un grognement et saisit sa tête pour masser ses tempes. Il n'avait jamais été une personne intellectuelle, ça avait toujours été Hermione. Alors, ces pensées sur le temps et son écoulement ne pouvaient que le déstabiliser.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua pendant ce temps Cross. Il te reste encore bien des choses à apprendre...

Harry leva ses yeux et constata que l'homme avait une moue ennuyée. Ce dernier regardait l'écran (d'ailleurs, depuis quand était-il là ?) où l'on pouvait voir des rues propres et ensoleillées digne d'une ville grecque où se trouvaient une bande de garçons qui paraissaient sortir d'une guerre. Aussi, Allen s'y trouvait et discutait à hauts cris avec un jeune asiatique aux longs cheveux sombres.

- Mais comme mon stupide élève va bientôt revenir ici, je vais devoir abréger, maugréa le Général en haussant ses épaules.

Timcampy battit faiblement des ailes suite au mouvement et s'envola pour ensuite se poser sur les genoux nus du sorcier. L'adolescent le regarda avec un air méfiant et se figea, refusant de se faire à nouveau mordre par le vif d'or vivant.

- Il a l'air de t'apprécier, constata Cross. C'est bien.

Harry haussa ses sourcils d'incrédulité et ouvrit sa bouche pour protester et indiquer à l'homme que non, il ne s'entendait absolument pas avec le crétin de vif d'or aux dents bien trop acérées. Plutôt le contraire.

- C'est un golem, une création de Neah, expliqua le roux en désignant Timcampy qui avait plié ses ailes et semblait sur le point de faire une sieste sur les genoux du jeune.

Remarquant l'éclat curieux dans les yeux émeraudes, le Général soupira continua.

- Le Quatorzième. Il s'appelait Neah Walker, je suppose que tu ne le savais pas.

- Non, répondit calmement Harry tout en restant immobile pour ne pas déranger le golem. Je sais juste que je suis le cœur et que je suis censé aider le Quatorzième, Neah, à accomplir sa mission...

- Justement, le coupa Cross tout en hochant sa tête. Il m'en avait parlé.

Le sorcier arqua un sourcil et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en prenant une expression attentive. Ce qui suivrait n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Neah, ce qui doit être approximativement trente-cinq ans, il m'a parlé des Noé, de son plan et de son Arche. Notamment de la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte...

Harry frémit, son attention captivée par le récit du roux et il leva prudemment une main pour ensuite la poser sur Timcampy. Le golem bougea faiblement une aile et sa queue à l'extrémité touffue s'enroula autour du poignet de l'adolescent.

- L'Arche est entièrement composée de magie, expliqua Cross tout en regardant brièvement l'écran pour s'assurer que les autres étaient toujours dans les rues. Et pour qu'elle fonctionne correctement, il faut l'alimenter avec de la magie. Cependant, dans ce monde, les magiciens ne font pas légions... Et les rares qui existent et qui soient de notre côté ne sont pas assez puissants pour nourrir l'Arche. D'après Neah, lors de la création de l'Arche, ils avaient utilisé tous les magiciens des Noé pour la construire mais cela n'avait pas suffi...

- Dans ce cas, l'interrompit Harry tout en caressant les plumes dorées de Timcampy qui semblait apprécier le traitement. Comment...

- Ne m'interromps pas, tonna Cross tout en flanquant une pichenette sur le front du garçon. Mon crétin de disciple va bientôt arriver et je n'ai même pas expliqué la moitié de ce que tu dois impérativement savoir ! Où en étais-je... L'Arche avait besoin de magie pour fonctionner mais les magiciens Noé étaient épuisés. C'est alors que le Quatorzième a utilisé son _pouvoir_ pour créer une porte. Ça a été la première porte qu'il a créée à partir d'une simple mélodie. Cependant, cette porte contenait tous les espoirs et émotions des Noé et elle arriva à transcender le temps et l'espace. Je pense que tu sais où elle donna...

- Une seconde ! siffla Harry tout en levant une main pour arrêter l'homme. À travers le temps et l'espace ?! Je suis dans un monde parallèle ?

- Es-tu idiot ? rétorqua Cross tout en haussant la voix. L'année aurait suffi pour le deviner, non ? Il impossible de voyager dans le temps !

- Dans votre monde peut-être, fit le sorcier tout en croisant ses bras pendant que Timcampy bougeait sur ses genoux afin de reprendre sa sieste. Les Retourneurs de Temps existent dans le mien.

- ... Bref, grogna l'adulte qui ne voulait pas continuer sur cette voie-là. Neah sut créer une porte qui donnait sur votre monde, là où des sorciers puissants habitaient. Un des vôtres passa la porte et accepta d'alimenter l'Arche avec sa magie. Mais il insista sur le fait que des sorciers devraient revenir pour la réalimenter si les Noé tenaient à ce que l'Arche persiste.

- Ils ne l'ont pas fait ? demanda l'adolescent tout en jouant distraitement avec la queue du golem.

Ce dernier sembla pousser une sorte de ronronnement et il enroula une nouvelle fois sa queue autour du poignet du garçon.

- Neah n'était pas stupide, répondit Cross en croisant à son tour ses bras. Il avait deviné que le but du sorcier était d'amener les siens pour conquérir leur monde. Il mit donc des conditions à l'ouverture de la porte. Désormais, seuls les sorciers ayant une âme estimée satisfaisante par le Quatorzième pourraient ouvrir sa porte.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux et sentit les dents de Timcampy s'enfoncer légèrement dans ses doigts. Le jeune baissa sa tête pour fusiller du regard le golem mais se reprit lorsqu'il réalisa que l'être semblable à un vif d'or voulait juste qu'il continue à le caresser.

Du bruit résonna dans son dos et l'adolescent voulut se tourner pour découvrir son origine. Cependant, la main gantée du Général le saisit par le menton et le força à rester immobile pendant que le roux approchait sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs nez s'effleurent.

- Aussi, chuchota-t-il avec un léger sourire qui aurait à coup sûr volé la vedette à celui de Gilderoy Lockhart dans le cœur des sorcières de tout âge. Il te reste à savoir deux choses. L'une, comme tu n'appartiens pas à notre monde, si tu quittes l'Arche sans avoir le Musicien à tes côtés, tu disparaîtras.

- Disparaître ? répéta avec incrédulité le sorcier à voix basse. Je retournerais dans mon monde ?

Le bruit dans son dos se renforça, comme si une porte avait été entrouverte et que des gens approchaient. Timcampy étira ses ailes sur ses genoux et l'adolescent garda ses mains sur le golem, ne bougeant pas d'un cil malgré la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Non, susurra Cross en gardant son œil brun-rouge dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Par disparaître, je veux dire que tu mourras et qu'il ne restera rien de toi...

Harry déglutit et combattit son envie de repousser l'homme, ce dernier avait encore une chose à lui dire.

- Deuxièmement, reprit le rouquin alors que son œil visible brillait avec un éclat sombre. La seule manière de rentrer dans ton monde est que le Quatorzième ouvre de son plein gré la porte. Mais...

- Pour cela, il faut que le Quatorzième sache qui il est réellement, maugréa le sorcier en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Bien, approuva le Général sans reculer alors que son sourire s'élargissait imperceptiblement. Tu n'es pas si stupide que ça. Donc, en attendant qu'il se réveille, surveille mon imbécile de disciple.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et sentit soudain la présence de l'ombre dans la pièce. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du roux et constata que son unique compagnon durant son emprisonnement était effectivement présent sur les vitres de la fenêtre.

Ce fut alors qu'un cri résonna dans la salle et manqua de donner une crise cardiaque au jeune sorcier.

- MAÎTRE ! Je savais que vous étiez irrécupérable avec les femmes mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était le cas avec les beaux garçons !

Cross claqua sa langue avec agacement et relâcha brusquement le menton de l'adolescent aux yeux verts qui manqua de perdre son équilibre pendant que le Général se levait et allait s'asseoir sur le canapé où gisait encore la jeune femme sous Stupefix.

- Tais-toi, stupide élève, grommela l'adulte tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure rousse. Tes jacassements m'ennuient déjà !

Harry tourna alors sa tête et écarquilla ses yeux en apercevant Allen, le Quatorzième qui s'ignorait, en compagnie de quatre jeunes.

- Allen Walker, salua-t-il avec un large sourire légèrement tordu.

L'adolescent au pentacle tatoué cilla, prenant probablement conscience de l'identité du beau garçon (que son maître avait tenté de mettre dans son lit) en question. L'albinos ouvrit sa bouche sans qu'un son en sorte et il leva ensuite sa main pour pointer du doigt le torse nu du sorcier assis.

- Toi, fit-il avec force pendant qu'un adolescent aux cheveux roux et avec un cache-œil observait avec curiosité Harry par-dessus l'épaule d'Allen. Tu étais mort !

Le sorcier arqua un sourcil surpris et tourna sa tête vers le Général qui était toujours assis à côté de la jeune femme inconsciente. Cross se contenta d'observer avec curiosité le corps rigide de l'ensorcelée et Harry fit une grimace.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers Allen.

- Tu ne respirais plus, rétorqua ce dernier en fronçant ses sourcils pendant que son œil gauche (le noir à la pupille rouge) le fixait avec une intensité inhumaine. Et ton cœur s'était arrêté.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le sorcier tout en se grattant le ventre. Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé ?

Timcampy étendit ses ailes et s'envola, n'ayant pas apprécié le mouvement. Il voleta pendant quelques secondes dans les airs et finit par se poser sur la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier leva brièvement ses yeux, louchant pour essayer d'apercevoir le golem mais finit par hausser ses épaules.

- Tu es le garçon qui a dit être le cœur du Quatorzième, déclara alors le rouquin au cache-œil.

Le sorcier croisa alors le regard du garçon et sentit un malaise l'envahir. L'unique œil vert de l'inconnu avait une intensité et un manque d'humanité tout simplement perturbants. Mû par son instinct, Harry tendit sa main vers sa baguette (qui était resté tout ce temps sur ses cuisses). Cependant, il se retint au dernier moment et préféra croiser le regard du roux pour lui rendre la pareille.

L'adolescent au cache-œil esquissa un sourire amusé et s'avança d'un pas boitillant (il était couvert de blessures) vers le sorcier pour ensuite lui tendre sa main.

- Lavi, se présenta-t-il avec un large sourire. Exorciste dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre et Bookman.

- Harry Potter, répondit poliment le garçon tout en saisissant la main du rouquin.

Néanmoins, derrière sa façade de politesse, le sorcier n'en menait pas large. Un exorciste ! S'il apprenait qu'il était un sorcier, Lavi oublierait bien vite de sourire pour se mettre à le torturer afin de savoir d'où provenaient ses pouvoirs.

D'après les cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Binns, lorsque le fantôme n'était pas occupé à ressasser les guerres de Gobelins, les exorcistes avaient toujours été les ennemis des sorciers. Ils étaient les chiens de chasses lancés à leurs trousses et, comble de l'ironie, étaient les Nés de Moldus qui n'avaient pas été introduits dans le monde sorcier.

Cependant, tout ça avait été au Moyen Âge et à la Renaissance. Sans oublier que c'était dans son monde.

Qui sait, peut-être que dans le monde d'Allen, Cross, Lavi et autres, les exorcistes étaient alliés aux sorciers. Après tout, Cross avait affirmé être un Général dans l'organisation à laquelle appartenait Lavi...

Après les quelques minutes de pure réflexion, Harry reprit la parole et raffermit sa prise sur la main du jeune roux.

- Apprenti sorcier et cœur du Quatorzième, révéla-t-il avec son sourire légèrement tordu aux lèvres.

À son grand soulagement, l'exorciste ne lâcha pas sa main pour aller chercher ses armes et se contenta d'écarquiller son œil vert tout en ouvrant faiblement sa bouche. Puis, Lavi se mit à rire gaiement et lâcha sa main pour ensuite enrouler son bras autour du cou du sorcier.

- Je vois, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement pendant qu'une étincelle malicieuse s'allumait dans son œil. Et quels pouvoirs possèdes-tu ? Tu sais voir à travers les vêtements ? Notamment ceux des filles ?

Amusé par les propos du rouquin, Harry secoua faiblement sa tête, récoltant au passage une gifle de la queue de Timcampy qui n'avait guère apprécié le mouvement et rit à son tour. L'extravagance de Lavi lui rappelait Fred et Georges. Cependant, il n'oublia pas sa première impression de l'exorciste et resta sur ses gardes.

Pendant ce temps, Allen s'était approché du canapé où se trouvaient la jeune femme ensorcelée et Cross pour apostropher ce dernier afin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à la fille.

Le jeune homme asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs dont le torse nu affichait un curieux tatouage qui attira l'attention d'Harry se tint à l'écart pendant qu'un autre jeune aux courts cheveux bruns broussailleux tenait sur son dos un homme inconscient.

Visiblement, ils sortaient tous d'un combat éprouvant et le sorcier se sentit frémir d'impatience, il voulait tant savoir ce qui se passait hors de ces quatre murs où il avait été confiné tant de temps !

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, stupide élève ! s'enflamma Cross tout en flanquant un coup de pied au visage d'Allen. Cesse de m'ennuyer avec ça ! C'est le gamin qui l'a mise dans cet état !

Tous les regards des hommes présents se tournèrent vers le gamin en question et il força son sourire tout en se levant doucement de sa chaise, sa baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts depuis qu'il avait senti l'animosité dans l'air, Timcampy toujours sur sa tête et le bras de Lavi étroitement enroulé autour de sa gorge.

- Erm, fit Harry tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je peux enlever le sort si vous me laissez l'approcher...

Le bras de Lavi se retira et le sorcier vit du coin de l'œil l'exorciste reculer d'un pas pour s'appuyer contre la fenêtre afin d'avoir une vision parfaite de la salle. Le comportement du rouquin le dérangeait, il ressemblait à une personne qui observait tout de loin. Un peu comme Rita Skeeter, mais en moins agaçant et strident...

Harry soupira, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son passé. Il s'avança ensuite vers le canapé, passant à côté d'Allen qui lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et s'arrêta à côté de Cross. Ce dernier était toujours assis sur le bord du canapé et avait la tête de la jeune femme stupefixée sur ses genoux.

- _Enervatum_, murmura le sorcier tout en pointant sa baguette vers la poitrine de la fille.

Celle-ci prit une subite inspiration et ouvrit largement ses grands yeux sombres pendant qu'un petit cri passait ses lèvres.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Génér...

Elle s'interrompit et regarda autour d'elle, visiblement désorientée. Connaissant l'effet que pouvait faire le Stupefix, Harry s'agenouilla afin d'avoir sa tête au même niveau que l'inconnue et tapota son épaule pour avoir son attention.

- Je t'ai assommée, expliqua-t-il calmement. Sans que ça te blesse, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir là-dessus.

- En parlant de blessures, fit la voix gaie de Lavi alors que les autres allaient interroger le sorcier sur son enchantement. Tu m'as l'air en meilleur état, Moyashi ! Quel est ton secret ?

- Mon nom est Allen ! rétorqua vivement l'albinos tout en foudroyant du regard le rouquin. Pas Moyashi !

Allen s'interrompit alors et se gratta nerveusement la nuque tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Et je ne sais pas comment, marmonna-t-il plus doucement tout en continuant à fusiller du regard le rouquin. Lorsque je me suis réveillé dans cette pièce, mes blessures avaient été soignées...

- Ah, fit faiblement Harry tout en levant sa main dans les airs. C'était moi qui...

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent alors vers le jeune sorcier et il déglutit lorsqu'il croisa leurs regards soupçonneux.

- Tu sais guérir les gens avec ta magie ? demanda Cross tout en se préparant un cigare.

La jeune femme s'assit plus confortablement à côté du Général et se racla doucement la gorge tout en croisant le regard d'Harry. Ce dernier élargit son sourire (ignorant que cela lui donna un air dérangé) et pencha sa tête sur le côté, attendant qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

- Pourrais-tu nous aider ? demanda-t-elle après de longues secondes silencieuses. Pourrais-tu nous soigner ?

Le sorcier hocha sa tête et pointa alors sa baguette vers la jeune femme.

- À une seule condition, répondit-il doucement pendant qu'elle prenait par réflexe une posture défensive. Vous devez me donner vos noms et dire vos blessures.

- Dans ce cas, je peux passer en premier ! s'exclama gaiement Lavi tout en s'avançant vers Harry. Ça fait des heures que mon épaule me fait mal ! Peux-tu arranger ça ?

Le jeune Potter pencha sa tête sur le côté et s'approcha du rouquin pour ensuite poser sa main sur l'épaule en question. Comme il avait eu son lot de blessures au Quidditch, il y reconnut rapidement les signes indiquant que son os s'était déboîté et il appuya l'extrémité de sa baguette contre la blessure de l'exorciste.

_- Episkey._

Un craquement désagréable retentit dans la pièce et Lavi grinça des dents pendant que son épaule se remettait en place. Allen Walker étrécit ses yeux et s'avança d'un pas pour se faire aussitôt arrêté par la main de la jeune femme.

- Il t'a guéri, non ? demanda celle-ci à voix basse. Fais-lui confiance...

- C'est ça, ajouta Cross tout en exhalant la fumée de son cigare. De toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, ce gamin est le seul qui ne te voudra jamais aucun mal.

Allen fronça ses sourcils et tourna sa tête vers son maître pour lui demander des explications mais la voix suave d'Harry l'interrompit.

- Il va falloir que tu enlèves ton haut, conseilla le sorcier à Lavi. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper des autres blessures...

Un sourire ravi apparut sur le visage de ce dernier et enlaça avec force le jeune aux cheveux sombres.

- Je commence à t'apprécier de plus en plus ! piailla-t-il tout en menaçant d'étouffer Harry dans ses bras. Un magicien qui peut soigner les gens en quelques secondes est un must-have !

Le magicien en question se contenta de sourire avec amusement et inconfort (être aussi proche d'un autre vivant après tout ce temps passé seul était étrange, sa peau le picotait désagréablement) pour ensuite incanter des bandages et désinfecter le reste des blessures de l'exorciste.

- Suivant ? demanda Harry une fois qu'il eut fini avec Lavi.

La jeune femme se leva difficilement du canapé, comme si ses jambes ne lui obéissaient guère, et tituba vers le sorcier tout en souriant gentiment.

- Lenalee Lee, se présenta-t-elle poliment tout en faisant une brève révérence. Exorciste à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Je n'ai que des écorchures.

- Enchanté, répondit Harry tout en inclinant sa tête à son tour.

Il lança rapidement un Tergeo pour soigner les blessures de la jeune femme et se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres hommes qui s'étaient tenu à l'écart pendant tout ce temps. Le sorcier posa ses yeux sur l'asiatique aux longs cheveux sombres et examina attentivement le torse nu tatoué de ce dernier, cherchant la moindre blessure. Cependant, le jeune n'en avait aucune et Harry haussa ses épaules pour diriger son attention sur l'autre garçon, un brun qui portait un homme sur son dos.

- Vous êtes... ? demanda le sorcier tout en dirigeant sa baguette vers l'inconnu.

Ce dernier recula d'un pas et crispa ses lèvres, dévoilant au passage ses dents en une grimace pleine d'animosité.

- Chaoji Han, fit-il avec une intonation pleine d'animosité. Ne m'approche pas, pourriture de Noé !

Harry arqua un sourcil surpris et baissa sa baguette. Il pensait pourtant être déjà passé par là. Il se tourna alors vers Allen et l'apostropha.

- Ne leur as-tu pas dit ? Je ne suis pas un Noé.

L'albinos haussa ses épaules et marmonna qu'il l'avait fait pendant que son maître lui flanquait une gifle pour avoir pris un ton aussi insultant en sa présence.

- Noé ou pas, peu importe, grogna Chaoji tout en resserrant sa prise autour de l'homme inconscient. Tu es un de leurs alliés ! Tu es donc...

- D'accord, d'accord, soupira le sorcier tout en secouant sa tête. Je ne t'approcherais pas si tu ne m'approche pas.

Timcampy mordilla ses cheveux et tira avec force pour protester face aux mouvements continuels de son perchoir et Harry fronça ses sourcils tout en bougeant vivement sa tête afin de se débarrasser du golem. Cependant, ce dernier tint bon et l'adolescent finit par avoir le vertige et tomber à genoux.

- Crétin de golem, marmonna-t-il tout en se relevant lentement.

Il cilla lorsqu'une main apparut sous son nez. Levant sa tête, Harry découvrit avec surprise que Lenalee s'était postée devant lui et lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Le jeune sorcier se remit à sourire et accepta l'aide de l'exorciste avec gratitude.

- Merci, dit-il simplement une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds. Qui est-ce ?

La jeune suivit son regard et ses lèvres frémirent légèrement avec tristesse lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme inconscient sur le dos de Chaoji.

- Krory, expliqua-t-elle. Il a utilisé toutes ses forces pendant son combat...

Harry acquiesça (récoltant au passage une nouvelle gifle de Timcampy) et dirigea sa baguette vers l'homme blessé.

_- Wingardium_ _Leviosa._

À la grande surprise des personnes présentes, le cors de Krory s'éleva dans les airs et Chaoji lâcha l'adulte tout en poussant un glapissement. Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention et dirigea l'homme inconscient vers le canapé pour ensuite annuler son sortilège.

Le général Cross, qui s'était levé pour laisser la place à Krory se pencha au-dessus du blessé et souffla la fumée de son cigare sur le visage de ce dernier.

- Il subit les effets d'une utilisation intensive de son Innocence, marmonna l'adulte tout en haussant ses épaules. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, gamin.

Grinçant des dents suite au surnom rabaissant, Harry haussa ses épaules et jeta par pure précaution un Tergeo et un Espikey sur l'homme inconscient. Puis, il se dirigea vers une des chaises et s'y installa avec un grand sourire.

- Maintenant que vous allez bien, fit-il avec une voix claire. Expliquez-moi tout ce qui se passe hors de cette pièce.

Allen échangea un regard avec ses camarades et soupira lorsqu'il récolta un hochement de la tête de la part de son maître. Puis, il ouvrit sa bouche et raconta son histoire.

* * *

**Enfin ! Avec ce chapitre, l'arc de l'Arche des Noé s'est terminé et je vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses (ou pas).**

**Sinon, je tiens à préciser une dernière choses : Pour l'instant, je vais publier régulièrement les chapitres. À savoir chaque samedi. Donc, soyez attentifs aux jours ;)**

**Sacha** : Eh oui, mes chapitres ont tendance à soulever plus de questions qu'à en résoudre. Mais bon, je pense qu'avec celui-ci, j'ai répondu à la plupart ^^

**Shiina : **Comme dit plus haut, je ne tiens pas à faire passer Allen pour un idiot. Il ne l'est pas (selon moi). Mais, il avait des circonstances atténuantes qui ont fait que ses réactions étaient plutôt comiques. Sans oublier que j'ai pris ses lignes des épisodes de l'anime ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Malgré la baisse dans les reviews, me revoici avec le quatrième chapitre !**  
**J'aimerais vous dire que l'action commence enfin et qu'on peut y voir le début de la romance entre Allen et Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais su mentir donc... un autre jour peut-être ^^"**

**Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser. Comme je n'apprécie vraiment pas Chaoji, je l'ai rendu vraiment stupide dans le dernier chapitre et cela ne va pas s'améliorer au fil de l'histoire. Si ses fans (s'ils existent...) en sont outrés... Désolée ?**  
**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Piano Forte  
_**_IV_

Étendu sur le canapé de la chambre du Quatorzième, Harry bailla bruyamment et essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées, il avait enfin rencontré le Quatorzième qui était en réalité un garçon de son âge, Allen Walker, exorciste maudit de surcroît, avait appris la raison de son enfermement dans la salle au piano, avait parlé avec des gens autres que l'ombre et tout cela pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul dans la pièce.

Car, comme le lui avait dit Cross, il ne pouvait sortir de l'Arche.

Résultat, le jeune sorcier était confiné dans celle-ci et passait ses journées à l'explorer ou à attendre que quelqu'un (Allen Walker de préférence) lui rende visite.

Un grincement le sortit de sa sieste et l'adolescent se redressa vivement, son sourire tordu aux lèvres, pour accueillir avec joie son visiteur.

- Allen ! s'exclama-t-il en hochant vivement sa tête. Cela faisait longtemps !

Timcampy s'envola de son perchoir, l'épaule droite de l'exorciste maudit et alla se poser sur la chevelure sombre du sorcier. Ce dernier ne s'en soucia guère, il en avait désormais l'habitude, et il s'empressa de sautiller vers Allen, ses yeux verts passant brièvement sur l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui se trouvait dans le sillage du jeune albinos.

- Harry, salua à contrecœur ce dernier tout en hochant raidement sa tête.

Le sorcier pinça ses lèvres et s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises pour ensuite dévisager les deux exorcistes qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre du Quatorzième.

- Tu as été convié à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, continua Allen avec une voix tirée.

L'homme blond s'avança alors dans la salle et jeta un paquet à l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres. Ce dernier l'attrapa habilement, ses réflexes d'Attrapeur toujours aussi vifs, et en examina le contenu avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il tout en dépliant ce qui semblait être une cape aux reliures en argent pour en admirer la qualité.

- L'uniforme des Corbeaux, répondit simplement l'homme tout en pinçant ses lèvres comme s'il n'appréciait pas la vue de la cape entre les mains du sorcier. Il est imbibé de sortilèges donc vous pourrez le porter sans faire de réactions...

- Allergiques ? proposa Harry avec un sourire en coin tout en enfilant l'uniforme.

Ayant l'habitude des robes sorcières, il sut mettre la cape sans la moindre difficulté et s'assura que les pans recouvraient son torse nu.  
Car, malgré l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre du Quatorzième, Harry Potter se promenait toujours avec seulement un caleçon sur lui.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé d'enfiler les vêtements qui lui avaient donnés les scientifiques de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Ces derniers s'étaient empressés de lui rendre visite une fois que les exorcistes avaient annoncé sa présence dans l'Arche (ainsi que son état peu vêtu) et un de ceux-ci, nommé Johnny, s'était attelé à la difficile tâche de lui faire des vêtements. Néanmoins, tous avaient rapidement pu constater que le jeune sorcier ne supportait pas leurs vêtements. Ainsi, lorsque Johnny avait apporté ses vêtements, une vulgaire chemise et un pantalon sombre pour qu'Harry les essaie, l'adolescent aux yeux verts avait mis les vêtements sans se plaindre mais au bout de quelques secondes, sa peau l'avait tellement tiraillé qu'il avait du arracher ses habits pour que toutes les personnes présentes (des scientifiques qui analysaient les composants de l'Arche avec des yeux scintillants d'excitation et Lenalee qui était venue leur apporter des tasses de café) constatent avec surprise que sa peau était à vif.

On avait rapidement remarqué à l'aide d'un échantillon de son sang que le sorcier ne pouvait tout simplement pas être en contact d'une chose provenant de leur monde. D'ailleurs, le contraire était également valable.

Ainsi, le jour où Allen avait ouvert une porte donnant sur les quartiers généraux de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Harry avait testé les eaux avec curiosité. Se rappelant des avertissements de Cross, il avait jeté l'un de ses haillons, ce qui lui restait de sa robe, à travers l'ouverture lumineuse et avait demandé aux exorcistes de lui dire ce qui leurs était arrivé. D'après Lavi, ses vêtements avaient tout simplement disparu sous leurs yeux comme s'ils étaient composés de sable. Lorsque le sorcier avait eu vent de cela, il avait blanchi et avait dû s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la chambre du Quatorzième.

Il était donc réellement piégé dans l'Arche et ne pouvait en sortir. Sauf s'il tenait à mourir...

- Tenez, fit l'homme blond en sortant Harry de ses sombres pensées.

Le sorcier cilla et observa avec curiosité la flasque en argent que lui tendait l'individu aux deux points sur le front.

- Le Général Cross a insisté que vous deviez boire une gorgée toutes les heures si vous voulez sortir de l'Arche, expliqua l'autre pendant qu'Allen déglutissait avec inconfort à ses côtés.

Harry fronça ses sourcils et prit la flasque entre ses mains pour en renifler le contenu. Son nez se retroussa avec dégoût et il fit une grimace.

Du sang. Pourquoi devait-il boire du sang pour sortir de l'Arche ? Cross le confondait-il avec un vampire ?

- Vous feriez mieux de boire, Harry Potter, conseilla le blond tout en hochant raidement sa tête. Nous devons y aller au plus vite...

L'adolescent accrut sa grimace et porta à contrecœur la flasque à ses lèvres. Un haut-le-cœur le saisit lorsque le sang épais coula dans sa gorge et il couvrit sa bouche d'une main pour refouler la bile qui remontait. Une main se posa sur sa tête et Harry déglutit bruyamment, essayant d'oublier le goût métallique de ce qu'il venait de boire tout en levant ses yeux afin de voir à qui appartenait la main.

Sans grandes surprises, c'était Allen. L'exorciste avait ses yeux posés sur l'homme blond et s'était avancé pour rappeler le sorcier à l'ordre. Ce dernier déglutit une nouvelle fois, le goût du sang persistant dans sa bouche et hocha sa tête.

- Bien, fit-il tout en roulant sa baguette entre ses doigts. Allons-y.

Les deux hommes le guidèrent à travers l'Arche et Harry regarda avec un vague intérêt le paysage. Durant la semaine qui avait suivi l'apparition d'Allen, le jeune sorcier avait été saisi d'une frénésie d'exploration, mettant de côté toute envie de dormir ou de manger (pas qu'il en ressente de toutes façons), et avait ainsi visité l'entièreté de l'Arche. De ce fait, il était désormais occupé à essayer de faire une carte et envisageait même de la faire à l'effigie de la carte du Maraudeur. Qui plus est, Harry avait découvert une gigantesque bibliothèque et, à sa grande surprise, Neah devait avoir été un homme plutôt prévoyant car le sorcier y trouva plusieurs grimoires provenant de son monde et contenant des listes de sortilèges utiles qu'il ignorait. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un sort pour faire apparaître des vêtements de nulle part, ce qui expliquait son état quasiment dénudé, car les tomes contenaient principalement des sorts offensifs.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la porte donnant sur le quartier général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre et Harry s'arrêta devant celle-ci, ses jambes refusant d'avancer.

- Je ne vais pas disparaître ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux accompagnateurs.

Il chercha du réconfort auprès d'Allen mais ce dernier avait toujours cet air mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'appréciait pas du tout être en sa présence. Harry soupira et se tourna ensuite vers l'homme blond, qui ne lui avait jamais donné son nom, et attendit que celui-ci lui réponde.

- Dépêchez-vous, Harry Potter, nous ne devons pas les faire patienter plus qu'il ne le faut...

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres soupira et resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Il glissa ensuite la flasque en argent dans la poche de sa cape et inspira profondément comme s'il allait plonger dans des eaux inconnues. Puis, il ferma avec force ses yeux et sauta à travers la porte de l'Arche.

Un picotement parcourut son corps entier et Harry grinça des dents lorsqu'un air poussiéreux l'entoura. Ses pieds nus atterrirent sur des dalles glacées et il sentit la peau de ses talons brûler légèrement.

- Il va me falloir des chaussures, constata le sorcier à voix basse tout en examinant attentivement ses alentours.

Il se trouvait désormais devant une grande salle où circulaient de nombreuses personnes vêtues des chemises blanches que portaient les scientifiques qui avaient parcourus l'Arche avec lui. Ses yeux émeraudes aperçurent les cheveux bouclés de Johnny et il leva un bras pour le saluer vivement, son sourire tordu apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Johnny ! cria-t-il gaiement tout en sautillant vers le scientifique en question.

Ce dernier retroussa ses grandes lunettes rondes, similaires à celles que portait le sorcier, et sourit à son tour, même si son sourire était un peu plus nerveux.

- Ha-Harry ! répondit-il en bredouillant faiblement. Tu as pu sortir de l'Arche ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, marmonna le sorcier tout en faisant une grimace.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Allen et l'homme blond pour constater que ces deux-là l'attendaient devant un couloir sombre. Le sorcier adressa un dernier sourire au scientifique, s'assurant qu'il ne l'avait pas touché (comme Johnny appartenait à ce monde et qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans l'Arche, Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qui en résulterait) et s'empressa de sautiller gaiement jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses deux accompagnateurs.

- Et maintenant ? demanda le sorcier tout en ne pouvant retenir le sourire excité qui était collé sur ses lèvres.

Il était enfin sorti de l'Arche et pouvait donc explorer le monde qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Cependant, le picotement persistant sur la plante de ses pieds et la nausée tenace dans son ventre lui rappela que ce monde ne voulait de lui et qu'il pourrait mourir s'il ne faisait pas attention.

- Suivez-moi, fit le blond tout en tournant ses talons.

Harry échangea un regard avec Allen qui détourna bien vite ses yeux. La peau de l'albinos était curieusement pâle dans le faible éclairage des couloirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre et le sorcier eut envie de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant et non un fantôme comme son teint laiteux semblait l'indiquer. Cependant, les yeux vairons de l'exorciste recroisèrent les siens et Harry s'empressa de baisser sa main avec une expression penaude.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans un petit salon où se trouvaient d'autres personnes vêtues des mêmes capes que celle que portait Harry. Ce dernier les regarda avec curiosité, prenant note de l'atmosphère solennelle qui paraissait entourer les inconnus ainsi que le bourdonnement de sa magie qui s'était amplifié depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

La porte se referma derrière eux et le jeune sorcier grinça des dents, cela lui rappelait son arrivée dans la chambre du Quatorzième et il n'appréciait guère cela.

Soudain, les hommes encapuchonnés levèrent leurs mains et des morceaux de papiers s'élevèrent dans les airs pour ensuite s'enrouler autour du bras gauche d'Allen et des mains d'Harry. Le sorcier baissa sa tête pour examiner avec curiosité les papiers autour des doigts et essaya de bouger ces derniers. Il y arriva mais avec de grandes difficultés, comme si quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd se trouvait autour de chaque doigt. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'utiliser sa magie et il haussa ses épaules sans chercher à enlever les papiers.

Ensuite, la seconde porte de la pièce s'entrouvrit et ils purent accéder au salon où se trouvaient une multitude de personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait guère.

Il y avait le Général Cross, au sourire toujours aussi agaçant, assis sur un canapé avec un air suffisant qui ennuya grandement le sorcier. Ensuite, installé sur une chaise dans un coin, se trouvait l'Intendant Komui Lee. Ce dernier avait été une fois dans l'Arche pour souhaiter au jeune sorcier la bienvenue dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre et pour lui prendre un échantillon de sang afin de découvrir pourquoi il ne pouvait sortir de sa prison immaculée. Puis, il y avait un homme brun inconnu dont la moustache était désagréablement familière au sorcier.

- Bien, fit ce dernier tout en hochant sa tête vers le blond. Vous pouvez ramener Walker dans ses quartiers, Link.

Link, l'homme blond aux deux points sur le front, s'inclina respectueusement et poussa l'exorciste albinos vers la sortie.

- Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier tout en se débattant vivement. Tout ça pour ça ?! Alors que je pouvais enfin parler avec mon maître !

La porte se referma sèchement derrière l'adolescent maudit et le blond. Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en vérifiant rapidement les différentes sorties si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Comme s'ils avaient deviné ses pensées, les hommes encapuchonnés se postèrent devant l'unique porte et les fenêtres du salon. Le sorcier claqua sa langue avec agacement et croisa ses bras difficilement, les papiers enchantés l'empêchant de bouger convenablement ses mains.

- Donc ? fit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté pendant que Timcampy qui ne l'avait pas quitté battait faiblement des ailes. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Harry Potter, articula lentement l'homme à la moustache et à l'expression désagréable. Cœur du Quatorzième...

Le sorcier fronça ses sourcils, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation...

- D'après le Général Cross, continua l'autre en joignant ses mains au-dessus de ses genoux croisés. Vous n'êtes ni humain, ni Noé, ni Akuma... Dans ce cas, qu'êtes-vous ?

- Eh bien... Moi ? proposa Harry tout en haussant ses épaules. Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être humain...

- Silence ! tonna l'homme en le foudroyant du regard. Général, maintenant que cette _chose_ est là, veuillez continuer vos explications !

Cross soupira lourdement et leva paresseusement une main pour désigner Harry. Ce dernier, outré par le cri de l'inconnu, avait ses lèvres pincées et tapait du pied avec agacement.

- Ce garçon, déclara le rouquin lentement tout en portant un verre de vin à sa bouche, est la clé pour utiliser l'Arche. Si vous l'éloignez de celle-ci ou vous le tuez, l'Arche ne saura plus ouvrir de nouvelles portes.

- Vous voulez dire, reprit le brun après un court silence durant lequel Harry regarda le visage surpris de Komui. Que cette _chose_ est la source d'énergie de l'Arche ?

L'intendant grinça des dents et tourna sa tête vers l'homme à la fine moustache.

- Inspecteur ! dit-il vivement. Il a été certifié scientifiquement qu'Harry Potter est un être vivant, veuillez le traiter comme tel !

L'inspecteur accrut son froncement de sourcils et dévisagea ouvertement avec animosité le sorcier. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille et serra discrètement sa baguette, un sortilège de Chauve-Furie sur le bout des lèvres. Cependant, la voix de Cross le coupa.

- En fait, fit celui-ci en vidant cul sec son verre de vin. Le gamin est plus humain que nous...

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ! vitupéra l'inspecteur tout en tambourinant avec force son genoux droit.

Harry lui adressa un large sourire narquois et leva lentement ses main pour enrouler la queue de Timcampy autour d'un de ses doigts. Le picotement sur la plante de ses pieds s'accrut et il sautilla brièvement sur place pour essayer d'alléger la sensation agaçante. Ses poumons semblèrent alors se réduire et il diminua l'ampleur de ses inspirations pour calmer le jeu.

- Je veux dire, déclara Cross avec un sourire en coin. Que ce gamin fait partie des hommes qui existaient avant les Noé.

- Vraiment ? fit doucement l'inspecteur tout en souriant.

Son sourire donna la chair de poule à l'adolescent et ce dernier recula pour se heurter contre l'un des hommes encapuchonnés.

- N'essayez même pas d'expérimenter avec lui, répondit le Général tout en déposant son verre vide sur la table basse en face de son canapé. Il a passé tant de temps dans l'Arche qu'il n'est plus adapté à ce monde. Si vous essayez de combiner ses cellules avec celles d'un être de ce monde, cela tournerait très mal...

- Sans oublier que je n'apprécierais guère, ajouta Harry en étrécissant ses yeux. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez de l'Arche mais si vous me dérangez, je passerais à l'attaque...

Komui s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et soupira tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Le message est passé, Harry, commenta l'intendant. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver, tous les échantillons de ton sang ont de toute façon explosé lorsqu'ils ont été mis à l'air libre.

- Bien, se rengorgea le sorcier. Quoi d'autre ? Vous savez désormais que je suis un être humain différent de vous. Et ensuite ?

- Il reste le thème de votre affiliation avec les Noé, répondit l'inspecteur avec une voix grave.

- Pour être totalement franc avec vous, fit l'adolescent en prenant dans ses bras et en caressant Timcampy. Je n'ai jamais vu ni parlé avec un Noé... J'ai juste eu de rares discussions avec... une chose...

- Une chose ? demanda Komui tout en avançant légèrement son buste vers le sorcier.

- Oui, acquiesça celui-ci. Ce n'était pas le Quatorzième mais il me donnait des conseils...

Le silence se fit dans le salon et Harry chercha à croiser le regard de Cross. Une fois qu'il y arriva, le jeune sorcier l'observa avec intensité pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait en réalité. Pourquoi le général avait-il dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain ? Était-ce un mensonge cousu de fil blanc pour cacher le fait qu'il venait d'un autre monde ?

- Des conseils ? répéta alors l'inspecteur en posant ses lèvres sur ses mains jointes à nouveau. Quel genre de conseils ?

- Pas grand chose, admit le sorcier en grattant l'une des ailes de Timcampy. Juste des bouts de phrases pour me dire comment faire marcher l'Arche. C'est tout.

- Aucune information sur le Quatorzième ? insista l'homme en arquant un sourcil. Sur les Noé ? L'Innocence ?

- Aucune, certifia Harry sans ciller.

L'inspecteur fronça ses sourcils et s'éclaircit la gorge tout en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Bien, déclara-t-il en vrillant ses yeux qui ne possédaient pas une once de pitié. Si nous prenons en compte les circonstances atténuantes, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de placer le spécimen Harry Potter sous surveillance...

L'intendant Komui fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit sa bouche pour prendre la parole. Cependant, l'inspecteur continua.

- Et, fit-il en scrutant avec dégoût le visage renfrogné du sorcier, tout échange avec Allen Walker et le général Marian Cross lui est désormais interdit.

L'adolescent voulut protester mais il garda le silence lorsqu'il vit l'homme roux lever lentement sa main pour faire taire l'inspecteur (dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom). Timcampy s'étira dans les bras du sorcier et ouvrit largement sa bouche pour mordre avec force le coude du jeune. Ce dernier poussa un glapissement suite à la douleur subite et ne put entendre les mots du Général. Cependant, la réponse de l'inspecteur lui fut complètement audible.

- Même si ce que vous affirmez s'affirme être vrai, nous ne pouvons laisser ce spécimen aux côtés de Walker. Que se passerait-il si Potter avait menti et était du côté des Noé ?

Cross ouvrit sa bouche et tous les hommes tendirent l'oreille pour écouter ses explications, certains qu'elles éclaireraient enfin cette histoire insondable.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que l'alarme résonna avec force à travers les golems de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda avec curiosité Harry.

Il avait toujours ses mains liées et Timcampy voletait désormais autour de sa tête (le golem n'avait pas apprécié la gifle qui avait suivi sa morsure). Le picotement sur la plante de ses pieds se renforça et se transforma en une véritable brûlure pendant que l'air qu'il inspirait devenait subitement lourd et que son estomac se nouait.

- Un intrus, répondit Komui tout en écarquillant ses yeux.

Cross se leva sans un mot et tendit sa main vers l'inspecteur. Ce dernier retroussa son nez avec dégoût et fouilla dans les poches de sa veste sombre pour en sortir un revolver en argent.

- N'oubliez pas votre devoir, avertit-il tout en étrécissant ses yeux avec un air menaçant.

- Jamais, répondit moqueusement le général tout en rangeant son arme dans le holster accroché à sa cuisse.

Il s'étira ensuite et se tourna vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier était resté immobile au milieu du salon, sautillant de temps à autres pour soulager ses pieds souffrants. Les hommes encapuchonnés bougèrent vivement et se postèrent aux côtés de l'inspecteur, probablement pour le protéger pendant que Komui affichait une expression préoccupée et murmurait quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Et ? questionna le sorcier tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Les Exorcistes, répliqua Cross tout en souriant avec un air entendu, vont se charger de l'intrus. Quant à toi, gamin, il serait temps que tu reprennes une gorgée. Tu commences à disparaître...

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il s'empressa de briser les papiers enroulés autour de ses doigts pour ensuite prendre la flasque et boire une gorgée de sang. Le liquide épais coula difficilement dans sa gorge et Harry put clairement sentir la brûlure qui affligeait ses pieds s'atténuer.

- Comment... marmonna-t-il tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Ne le savais-tu pas ? murmura Cross en une voix qui était inaudible pour toute autre personne que le sorcier tout en passant sa main gantée dans les cheveux sombres du garçon pour forcer celui-ci à approcher sa tête et à croiser son regard. Tant que tu restes en contact avec l'Arche ou le Musicien, tu ne disparaîtra pas.

- Mais alors, protesta Harry tout en écarquillant ses orbes émeraudes. Ce sang...

- Allen, répondit simplement le Général.

L'homme relâcha ensuite les mèches de jais et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, Timcampy à sa suite.

- Je vais chercher Maria, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule une fois qu'il fut arrivée à celle-ci et sur le point de partir. Gamin, rentre à l'Arche et essaie de ne pas te faire tuer en chemin !

Sur ce, Cross s'en alla d'un pas vif et Harry se retrouva seul en compagnie de Komui, l'inspecteur et des hommes encapuchonnés. Ceux-ci l'ignorèrent, préférant murmurer entre eux pendant que l'intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre enlevait son béret blanc pour passer une main dans ses cheveux sombres aux reflets indigo.

- Lenalee, murmura-t-il vivement tout en remettant son chapeau sur sa tête.

Komui s'empressa alors de quitter le salon et le sorcier hésita entre le suivre et rester en compagnie de l'homme qui l'avait ouvertement traité de chose et qui semblait plus que prêt à le torturer pour expérimenter avec lui. L'adolescent pesa sérieusement le pour et le contre et il hocha vivement sa tête.

Komui donc.

Harry se jeta à la poursuite de l'intendant et le suivit à travers un dédale de corridors et d'escaliers pour le perdre au tournant d'un couloir. Le jeune se figea et examina ses alentours lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne voyait plus le béret blanc de l'homme, ni entendait le bruit des pas de ce dernier.

Ce fut alors que le sorcier comprit qu'il était perdu.

Perdu dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam alors que Cross lui avait dit qu'il devait boire régulièrement le sang d'un adolescent et que sa flasque ne contenait plus que quelques gorgées.

Décidément, il était toujours aussi verni.

Harry soupira et roula sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- _Pointe-au-Nord _! murmura-t-il.

La baguette bougea doucement dans sa main et finit par se diriger vers sa droite. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à se rappeler si l'Arche se trouvait bien au Nord...

Le jeune sorcier soupira une nouvelle fois et se mit en marche. Rester immobile faisait passer inutilement le temps et ses pieds commençaient déjà à picoter désagréablement.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un pan du mur à sa droite explosa, le recouvrant de gravats.  
Heureusement, l'adolescent avait eu la vivacité de jeter un Protego et il évita donc la mort. Cependant, il eut la surprise de voir une créature humanoïde, semblable à un chevalier masqué et au large sourire dont les dents acérées démontraient que la chose n'était pas venue pour boire le thé. Mais Harry ne pointa pas sa baguette vers la créature, après tout, comme l'avait démontré Hagrid, certaines créatures magiques à l'apparence dangereuses pouvaient être amicales.

La chose ouvrit sa bouche et un canon sortit de celle-ci pour viser le sorcier. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil et dirigea à son tour sa baguette vers la créature. L'extrémité du canon rougeoya, signe que la chose allait faire feu et Harry envisagea les différents sortilèges qu'il pouvait lui lancer.

- MEURS ! hurla la créature avec une voix stridente pendant qu'une pluie de fuseaux mortels jaillissaient de son canon.

Le sorcier riposta au même moment avec un Stupefix informulé et eut la désagréable surprise de voir que son sortilège n'avait eu aucun effet sur la chose.

- Oh joie, marmonna l'adolescent lorsqu'il vit les rayons violets fuser vers lui.

* * *

**Oui, je sais. Une ellipse temporelle et un cliffhanger. Je suis une auteur atroce et je l'admet. **  
**Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'aimerais savoir vos hypothèses sur la raison pour laquelle la magie de Harry n'a pas fonctionné sur l'Akuma ^^**

**RaR : **

**Sacha : **Je n'ai pas fait exprès de rendre Lavi aussi adorable (à prendre au sens littéral) mais tant mieux ^^ Il va de toute façon avoir un rôle important dans le futur donc s'il plaît, c'est encore mieux ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Vues vos réactions enthousiastes, je vous présente sans délai le chapitre 5 !  
D'un autre côté, j'ai bien aimé vos réponses et hypothèses sur la raison pour laquelle la magie n'a pas été efficace sur l'Akuma. **  
**Quelques uns ont approché la vérité, le problème se trouve bel et bien avec l'Akuma. Et le sort en question qui avait été utilisé est également important.**

**À votre avis, pourquoi ?**

**Et pour continuer sur ma vague d'excuses en début de chapitre : Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir débuté l'idylle entre Allen et Harry dans ce chapitre. Ni dans le suivant. Ni dans le... **  
**Je vais m'arrêter et vous laisser lire.**

* * *

_- MEURS ! hurla la créature avec une voix stridente pendant qu'une pluie de fuseaux mortels jaillissaient de son canon._

_Le sorcier riposta au même moment avec un Stupefix informulé et eut la désagréable surprise de voir que son sortilège n'avait eu aucun effet sur la chose._

_- Oh joie, marmonna l'adolescent lorsqu'il vit les rayons violets fuser vers lui._

* * *

**Piano Forte  
**_V_**  
**

Dans un duel de sorcier, l'élément crucial pour gagner était la vitesse. Peu importe le nombre de sortilèges que l'on connaissait, celui qui arrivait à être plus rapide que son adversaire gagnait. Ainsi, Harry avait, malgré ses quatorze ans, réussi à sortir en vie d'un duel avec Voldemort car il avait été suffisamment rapide pour savoir lancer ses sorts (et il y avait eu le phénomène de leurs baguettes jumelles mais peu importe...).

Harry garda sa respiration normale et regarda les rayons violets (supposés mortels même s'il ne les avait pas vus en action) se diriger à grande vitesse vers lui. Cependant, le sorcier était bien plus rapide.

Il eut ainsi le temps de réfléchir à plusieurs façons pour se défendre face à l'attaque de cette créature inconnue résistante aux sorts et passa à l'action. Mais avant même qu'il puisse bouger ou même lancer un enchantement, les rayons violets le heurtèrent de plein fouet et il fut violemment projeté contre un mur en pierre brute.

Harry poussa un grognement et cracha du sang, ses côtes protestèrent lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement sur le sol la face la première et le jeune sorcier essaya difficilement de se mettre sur pied avant de réaliser une chose importante.

Il n'était pas mort.

L'adolescent arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers la créature, voulant vérifier si cette dernière avait prévu le coup et que son attaque était en réalité juste des rayons lumineux qui projetaient (violemment) les gens contre des murs. Cependant, la chose avait sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts.

- COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? hurla-t-elle avec sa désagréable voix stridente.

- _Silencio_ ! rétorqua le sorcier qui en avait assez d'avoir mal aux oreilles.

Il soupira de soulagement une fois que le silence se fit dans le couloir et analysa calmement la situation. L'attaque de la créature semblait avoir été annulée, il se trouvait (à nouveau) en caleçons et sa flasque de sang paraissait s'être évaporée dans les airs (en même temps que sa cape) depuis qu'il avait reçu les rayons de plein fouet.

Ce dernier détail mit l'adolescent de très mauvais poil et il fronça ses sourcils tout en analysant les sortilèges qu'il pouvait lancer à la créature. Remarquant que cette dernière allait une nouvelle fois lancer son attaque, il étrécit ses yeux et vérifia rapidement que le couloir était vide. Puis, une fois certain de n'avoir aucun témoin, le sorcier entrouvrit ses lèvres et incanta.

À vrai dire, cela faisait une éternité qu'il rêvait d'utiliser ce sort. Cependant, comme il avait été catégorisé parmi les Impardonnables, Harry avait rapidement abandonné toute idée de l'utiliser sur les exorcistes. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer quelle serait leur réaction si l'un d'eux était touché par l'enchantement... Dans le pire des cas, ils l'enfermeraient à nouveau dans la chambre du Quatorzième (ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas). Et dans le meilleur, ils le tueraient immédiatement.

Or, Harry tenait à sa vie. Il devait après tout retourner dans son monde et découvrir quelle était cette fichue prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort.

Mais, il se trouvait désormais dans une situation périlleuse face à une créature humanoïde qui le voulait mort et, détail important, elle avait détruit sa flasque. Il possédait donc toutes les excuses nécessaires pour employer ce sortilège sans se sentir coupable.

Comme son Stupefix avait été sans effet auparavant, le sorcier rassembla ses forces et se concentra. Cela allait être la première fois qu'il lançait un Impardonnable sur un être vivant et il ne devait en aucun cas rater car, le cas échéant, il recevrait une nouvelle fois l'attaque des rayons violets et cette fois-ci, l'adolescent doutait qu'il s'en sorte sans problèmes.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi...

La gueule de la créature s'ouvrit amplement et son canon émit une telle lumière que Harry dut plisser ses yeux. Comprenant que cette attaque serait la dernière, le sorcier inspira amplement et prononça suavement l'incantation.

- _Impero_.

Une déflagration secoua le couloir et Harry toussa pour se dégager les bronches qui avaient été envahies par la poussière soulevée par l'attaque de la créature. Puis, le sorcier haussa ses sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa l'étrange sensation qui parcourait son bras. C'était comme s'il manipulait les fils d'une marionnette et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait une fois qu'il comprit la raison de cette sensation.

Son sort avait fonctionné.

L'adolescent se tourna vers la créature qui s'était assise à même le sol et penchait sa tête sur le côté, attendant visiblement ses ordres pour ensuite prendre la parole.

- Qu'es-tu ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant à tousser.

Il ne lâcha cependant pas sa baguette et continua à maintenir son sort, certain que s'il perdait sa concentration pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, la chose l'attaquerait.

Seul le silence lui répondit et Harry secoua sa tête avant d'annuler le Silencio.

- Akuma de niveau 3 au service du Comte, répondit la créature sans bouger.

Le sorcier acquiesça, l'effet de l'Impero était efficace et il avait encore assez de forces pour le maintenir une journée entière. Cependant, il devait pour cela rester en vie. Et sa flasque était partie en fumée...

- Conduis-moi jusqu'à l'Arche, ordonna-t-il.

L'Akuma fit un sourire dévoilant ses dents acérées et tendit ses bras pour que l'adolescent s'y glisse. Une fois cela fait, la créature s'envola.

Confortablement installé dans les bras de l'Akuma, Harry cilla et se rappela brièvement la fois où il avait volé sur le dos de Buck ou d'un Sombral. Cela ne ressemblait en rien au vol de l'Akuma, même si l'adolescent préférait de loin celui-ci. L'Impero lui permettait de diriger à la baguette les décisions que prenait la créature et cela lui convenait. Le sorcier haussa ses épaules et se pelotonna dans l'étreinte de la créature afin de ne pas tomber si elle bougeait trop rapidement.

Étrangement, l'adolescent ne ressentait aucun picotement sur la peau nue qui touchait la carapace de l'Akuma alors que le simple toucher d'un des scientifiques était un supplice. Cependant, le garçon ne s'en soucia guère et préféra se concentrer sur le temps qui lui restait avant que le sang d'Allen dans son estomac ne soit digéré et que l'atmosphère de ce monde hostile ne le détruise.

Ils traversèrent à tire d'aile les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre et l'Akuma se laissa tomber comme une pierre une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au trou au centre de la tour pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans un passage à un niveau inférieur.

Leur vol s'acheva lorsque la créature s'arrêta net devant un mur sombre qui paraissait composé d'ombres mouvantes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry tout en sautant de son perchoir.

Il atterrit souplement sur le sol en pierre et siffla faiblement lorsque le picotement sur ses pieds réapparut avec force. Sa peau nue se mit à rougir comme si des vents violents l'avaient fouettée et le sorcier fronça ses sourcils. L'utilisation de sa magie semblait renforcer les effets néfastes de l'atmosphère du monde, il devait retourner dans l'Arche au plus vite.

- Une barrière que les Seigneurs Noé ont posée pour ne pas être dérangés, répondit l'Akuma avec sa voix stridente. La porte de l'Arche se trouve derrière.

Harry arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers la créature, remarquant au passage que de nombreux scientifique et Traqueurs (ces derniers étaient des hommes qui étaient en-dessous des exorcistes dans leur hiérarchie d'après ce que lui avait expliqué Lenalee durant ses brèves visites) essayaient de briser la barrière des Noé et s'étaient arrêtés pour le regarder avec méfiance.

- Peux-tu la détruire ? fit le sorcier en se désintéressant immédiatement des hommes.

L'Akuma grinça des dents et Harry grimaça, le son n'avait pas été agréable du tout.

- Il est impossible qu'un Akuma aille à l'encontre des Noé !

- Oserais-tu contredire mes ordres ? susurra le sorcier avec une étincelle dangereuse dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Il renforça son sortilège et la créature vacilla brièvement pendant qu'un des Traqueurs s'approchait du couple insolite avec un ustensile dans ses mains.

- Reculez ! cria l'homme tout en allumant sa machine. Éloignez-vous de cet Akuma et ils ne vous sera fait aucun mal !

Harry arqua un sourcil et recula d'un pas, son dos heurtant le mur composé d'ombres. Le picotement désagréable sur sa peau nue s'atténua légèrement et il soupira imperceptiblement pendant que le Traqueur utilisait sa curieuse machine pour enfermer l'Akume dans un cube lumineux. Comme la créature était toujours sous Impero, elle ne chercha pas à s'échapper et les autres hommes s'avancèrent avec précaution.

- Qui lui arrive-t-il ? demanda l'un d'eux tout en regardant avec suspicion le simili-chevalier masqué qui restait immobile dans le cube. Pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas à s'échapper ? C'est un niveau 3, non ?

Le sorcier se contenta de croiser ses bras et ignora l'attention que lui portaient les Traqueurs et les scientifiques présents, préférant chercher un sortilège qui lui permettrait de détruire le mur des Noé et ainsi rejoindre l'Arche.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! tonna l'un des Traqueurs tout en posant sa main brusquement sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier siffla brièvement de douleur lorsque les doigts de l'homme effleurèrent sa peau nue et le brûlèrent pendant que le Traqueur reculait d'un pas, ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il observait sa main rougie.

- Qu'est-ce qu..., s'étrangla l'homme tout en serrant sa main blessée contre son cœur. A-akuma !

Aussitôt, les personnes présentes reculèrent à leur tour et regardèrent avec animosité et crainte Harry. Celui-ci soupira et frotta lentement son épaule brûlée tout en faisant craquer son cou.

- Toi, fit-il tout en désignant de sa baguette l'homme qui avait emprisonné l'Akuma. Quels sont les autres chemins pour entrer dans cette salle ?

L'individu sembla hésiter, ses yeux voyageant de la créature qui ne bougeait toujours pas à l'adolescent qui le regardait avec des yeux vert émeraude intransigeants.

- Je tiens à préciser que je suis la seule chose qui retient cette créature de tous vous tuer, rappela poliment le sorcier sans ciller.

Le Traqueur jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'Akuma qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis son atterrissage et l'homme pâlit.

- Q-qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-il avec horreur.

Harry arqua un sourcil et fit ensuite une moue ennuyée.

- Il semblerait que l'on ait caché mon existence, marmonna-t-il.

Le jeune s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, il redressa fièrement son menton et croisa ses bras.

- Je suis Harry Potter, déclara-t-il d'une voix puissante. Sorcier habitant dans l'Arche. Maintenant, dites-moi comment je peux y aller.

L'homme déglutit bruyamment, n'appréciant visiblement pas la présentation ainsi que la baguette pointée vers son cou.

- Si vous prenez la porte 3 de l'Arche, vous y arriverez, répondit-il enfin.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Près de la cantine, pas loin d'ici.

Envahi par un profond soulagement et satisfaction, Harry perdit pendant quelques secondes le contrôle de son sort et l'Akuma en profita pour briser le cube lumineux qui l'emprisonnait et se jeter sur le Traqueur.

Réagissant au quart-de-tour, le jeune sorcier leva sa baguette et incanta le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête.

_- Diffindo_ !

Le mot fendit le silence choqué du couloir où ils se trouvaient et les personnes présentes se mirent aussitôt à hurler lorsqu'elles virent la créature chanceler sous le sort de l'adolescent et pousser des hurlements enragés.

Harry n'y prêta aucune attention et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers l'Akuma qui semblait prêt à faire un massacre des Traqueurs et scientifiques. Le jeune plissa ses lèvres et ignora le corps parcouru de spasmes qui gisait à ses pieds.

_- Impero_ !

Cette fois-ci, l'Akuma ne céda pas à l'Impardonnable et un sourire tordu naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de cibles mouvantes sur lesquelles utiliser ses sorts. Il élargit son sourire, dévoilant ses dents en un rictus carnassier et ses lèvres se mirent à bouger pendant qu'il incantait une myriade de sorts l'un à la suite de l'autre.

L'Akuma n'eut pas le temps de préparer sa propre attaque et encaissa les sortilèges sans pouvoir se défendre pendant qu'Harry courait vers ce dernier avec un large sourire ravi aux lèvres. Puis, le jeune sauta et asséna son coup final.

_- Endoloris_ !

Le sort Impardonnable fusa vers la créature et la toucha. Peu de temps après, un spasme parcouru le corps quasiment mécanique de l'Akuma et un grincement suraigu résonna dans le couloirs. Harry s'arrêta devant la créature qui gisait désormais à terre et s'accroupit calmement, son sourire tordu toujours aux lèvres. Les secondes passèrent, longues et accompagnées des cris de souffrance de l'Akuma avant que le sorcier ne se décide à arrêter l'Impardonnable.

_- Impero,_ murmura-t-il sans émotions.

Cette fois-ci, l'Akuma ne résista pas et Harry hocha sa tête avec satisfaction.

- Bien, fit-il tout en claquant sa langue de satisfaction. Emmène-moi à la porte 3 de l'Arche. Tu sais où elle se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?

La créature hocha raidement sa tête et le sorcier cessa de sourire avec un air carnassier pour se tourner ensuite vers le Traqueur qui avait été attaqué par l'Akuma. L'adolescent pinça ses lèvres et lui jeta rapidement l'un des sorts de guérison qu'il avait récemment trouvé dans les grimoires de Neah. Comme prévu, la blessure (l'homme avait été éventré par les dents acérées de l'Akuma) se résorba et Harry sourit avec contentement. Ensuite, il grimpa une nouvelle fois dans les bras de la créature et celle-ci l'emmena au plus vite à la porte de l'Arche.

Une fois devant l'entrée lumineuse, le sorcier sauta à terre et se dépêcha d'y entrer. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, le poids dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement depuis un bon moment disparut, le picotement sur sa peau nue en fit de même et l'adolescent sentit clairement ses forces lui revenir.

Il se tourna alors vers l'Akuma qui était entré en même temps que lui dans l'Arche et le regarda avec un air ennuyé.

Devoir maintenir l'Impero en tout moment allait rapidement devenir un inconvénient et comme la Congrégation était toujours en état d'urgence, il ne pouvait pas demander aux exorcistes de l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Il ne lui restait qu'une option.

Harry soupira et s'approcha d'un pas assuré de la créature. Il n'avait pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

- Tue-toi, ordonna-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Aussitôt, une explosion enveloppa l'Akuma et le jeune s'empressa d'utiliser un Protego pour éviter d'être blessé par le feu. Haussant un sourcil étonné, il attendit que la fumée provoquée par l'explosion se dissipe et contempla le cratère où s'était tenu auparavant l'Akuma.

Ainsi, ces drôles de créatures avaient un mécanisme d'auto-destruction.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi les Akuma étaient ainsi constitués, Harry préféra porter son attention sur la porte grande ouverte qui menait à la salle où se battaient les exorcistes. Le sorcier s'examina attentivement, passant de son torse nu à ses jambes dévoilées et soupira lorsqu'il réalisa que sans la flasque avec le sang d'Allen, il ne pourrait pas sortir de l'Arche. Néanmoins, mû par une curiosité dévorante, il se jeta un sorte de Têtenbulle et passa sa tête à travers la porte.

Cependant, il ne vit que du blanc, accompagné d'explosions lumineuses.

- Je suppose que tout ira bien, soupira Harry tout en ôtant sa tête de l'entrée.

Il se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque de l'Arche, il était grand temps qu'il trouve un sortilège pour se faire des vêtements.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, le jeune prit plusieurs grimoires et se mit à lire, assis par terre. Le temps passa lentement sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte et ce fut le bruit de pas qui s'approchaient qui sortit le sorcier de sa lecture.

- Harry ! Mon petit sorcier bien aimé ! appela la voix nasillarde de Lavi. Où es-tu ?!

Le jeune en question soupira lourdement et déposa calmement ses livres sur le sol, prenant le temps de marquer la page où il se trouvait pour ensuite sortir de la bibliothèque et se rendre dans la chambre du Quatorzième. En chemin, il croisa l'exorciste roux et ce dernier s'empressa de le prendre par les bras.

- Harry ! fit Lavi avec force. Tu étais donc dans l'Arche !

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres garda le silence et observa le visage de l'exorciste. Ce dernier n'avait plus son sourire aux lèvres et son unique œil vert brillait avec une légère lueur de panique. Cependant, le sorcier remarqua que l'inhumanité qu'il avait vue la première fois dans l'orbe de Lavi était toujours présente.

Lavi sembla ne pas faire attention au silence du garçon et continua à le presser de questions.

- As-tu vu Allen ? Les combats se sont terminés mais nous ne le trouvons pas !

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il dut prendre une seconde pour s'obliger à rester calme.

- Et l'homme blond qui était toujours avec lui ? Link ? demanda-t-il en gardant une voix calme.

L'exorciste ouvrit sa bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

- On ne l'a pas vu.

Le sorcier fronça ses sourcils et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, son regard ne cessant d'aller et venir entre les rues vides de l'Arche et le jeune homme roux.

- Continuez à le chercher dans la Congrégation, finit-il par dire. Je vais fouiller l'Arche.

Lavi voulut protester mais fut coupé sur-le-champ par les yeux verts émeraudes du jeune. Le rouquin soupira et s'empressa de rejoindre la Congrégation pour continuer la recherche de l'albinos. Une fois seul, Harry fronça ses sourcils et se tourna vers l'une des portes de l'Arche.

- Il est parti, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Vous pouvez sortir.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans l'Arche et le jeune sorcier contempla sans grande surprise l'homme blond qui portait un adolescent aux cheveux blancs sur son dos sortir de l'ombre.

- Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit la vérité ? demanda Link tout en s'avançant vers le jeune sorcier.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers Allen et se mit à lancer des sorts informulés pour stabiliser l'état de l'exorciste.

- Vous avez délibérément évité les gens pour venir jusqu'ici, répondit-il finalement entre deux sortilèges. Vous aviez une raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Link arqua l'un de ses sourcils fourchus et pinça ses lèvres. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre du Quatorzième et y déposa son fardeau sur le canapé pendant que le sorcier continua à lancer ses sorts sur Allen, s'assurant ainsi de la guérison du garçon inconscient.

- Walker ne voulait pas alarmer ses amis, finit par dire le blond tout en reculant d'un pas afin de laisser de la place pour Harry.

- Mm ? marmonna ce dernier en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Auriez-vous des sentiments, inspecteur ?

Link fit un bref mouvement de sa main qui trahissait son agacement et un caquètement sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent anglais. Celui-ci défit la chemise d'Allen et passa au crible les blessures restantes du garçon, sa baguette brillant constamment sous la vague de sorts de guérison qu'employait le sorcier.

- Le bien-être de Walker ne m'importe guère, murmura le blond en brisant le silence de la chambre. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres.

- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas, approuva Harry d'une voix inaudible tout en remettant en place l'une des mèches ensanglantées de l'exorciste.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent inconscient et les deux jeunes l'observèrent avec un air sombre.

Tapi dans l'ombre, Timcampy continua à enregistrer la scène.

* * *

**Un jour, je saurais finir mes chapitres génialement. En attendant, je ne sais que faire des cliffhangers et des trucs comme dans ce chapitre...**  
**Enfin, l'attaque de la Congrégation de l'Ombre est passé et Harry n'y a joué aucun rôle. Absolument aucun. **  
**Puis-je vraiment écrire une histoire avec un protagoniste pareil ?**

**Pour le savoir, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! ;)  
**

**Aussi, une petite question pour la route : Pourquoi toucher un Akuma n'a-t-il rien fait à Harry ?**

**RaR :**

**Emilie : **Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^

**Sacha : **Lavi et Tyki apparaîtront à l'avenir et rassure-toi, Tyki sera comme dans les scans ;) Quant aux mystères de Cross et l'inspecteur, ils se dévoileront en temps et en heure ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, Je vais faire court. (Je dis toujours ça mais je finis toujours pas m'étaler...)**

**Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le chapitre précédent, Harry est un protagoniste plutôt flemmard et ça ne va pas changer. Cependant, je garde espoir qu'il arrive un jour à se bouger les fesses et à vous impressionner dans un combat épique. Un jour.**

**D'un autre côté, comme Aurysadik l'a dit, il serait grand temps que la relation entre Allen et Harry se fasse. Je le sais et pourtant... Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous lirez une amélioration... Ni la semaine prochaine en fait...  
Mais ! Je peux désormais vous assurer (parce que je l'ai écrit) que les prémices de l'idylle entre nos deux héros favoris vont apparaître dans le chapitre 9 ! Donc, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?**

**C'est ça : ronger son frein et patienter.**

**Et pour finir, vous avez tous répondu plus ou moins correctement à ma question. Donc, il ne reste plus qu'à faire un melting pot de toutes vos réponses et vous aurez la vérité ;) (ou pas...)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_- Le bien-être de Walker ne m'importe guère, murmura le blond en brisant le silence de la chambre. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres._

_- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas, approuva Harry d'une voix inaudible tout en remettant en place l'une des mèches ensanglantées de l'exorciste._

_Un soupir franchit les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent inconscient et les deux jeunes l'observèrent avec un air sombre._

_Tapi dans l'ombre, Timcampy continua à enregistrer la scène._

* * *

**Piano Forte  
_VI_**

Harry James Potter était face à un dilemme.

Le jeune sorcier se gratta nerveusement le bout du nez et soupira bruyamment tout en baissant une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur le corps agité de spasmes à ses pieds.

L'adolescent s'accroupit calmement et examina de plus près le visage crispé de l'individu mis à terre.

- Bon, murmura-t-il tout en reconnaissant l'uniforme que portait la personne inconsciente. On m'a dit de prévenir lorsqu'il y avait une anormalité dans l'Arche. Cependant...

Harry se tût et observa les traits anormalement crispés du Traqueur à ses pieds. Que devait-il faire lorsque l'anomalie venait de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ?

Soudain, un bruit provenant de la porte menant à la Congrégation retentit dans l'Arche et le jeune se redressa souplement tout en s'assurant que le Traqueur était toujours sous Stupefix. Il ne voulait pas faire l'erreur de se retrouver avec un ennemi dans le dos alors qu'une menace non identifiée approchait.

Des raclements de mauvaise augure résonnèrent dans les rues ensoleillées de la ville intemporelle et Harry déglutit calmement, sa respiration normale et son poignet souple.  
Puis, une forme sombre apparut dans l'ouverture lumineuse et l'adolescent s'empressa de passer à l'attaque. Un Stupefix informulé plus tard, il s'approcha du corps figé pour constater sans grande surprise qu'il avait ensorcelé un enfant aux courts cheveux roux recouverts d'un bandana familier.

Le gamin avait aussi son visage crispé et son œil (l'autre était caché sous un cache-œil), contrairement au Traqueur, était ouvert. De plus, il n'avait pas de pupille et son regard était aussi vide d'émotions qu'un Veracrasse. En gros, l'enfant (et le Traqueur) ressemblait en tous points à un zombie.

Mais que se passait-il dans la Congrégation pour qu'il se retrouve avec des zombies ?

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et se jeta un Têtenbulle pour ensuite passer sa tête par la porte afin de vérifier que tout allait bien dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

L'adolescent écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il découvrit la salle remplie de personnes ensanglantées qui titubaient maladroitement vers lui, leurs mains tendues dans l'intention évidente de l'attraper pour le transformer en l'un des leurs.

-Eh bien, siffla admirativement le sorcier en reculant sa tête pour ensuite ôter le sortilège de Têtenbulle. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux...

Il s'avança vers la porte qui menait à l'aile asiatique et prit en chemin l'enfant par le col de sa tunique sombre, évitant ainsi de toucher sa peau. Une fois devant la sortie voulue, le jeune sorcier se jeta une nouvelle fois un Têtenbulle (il n'avait plus de flasque contenant le sang d'Allen et l'infirmière démoniaque de la Congrégation refusait catégoriquement qu'il s'approche de l'exorciste avec une seringue...) et jeta l'enfant stupefixé tout en passant sa tête par la porte lumineuse.

Il constata avec soulagement que l'invasion zombie n'avait pas eu lieu dans la branche asiatique et eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'une des scientifique (une jeune femme aux grandes lunettes rondes et aux cheveux bruns tressés en deux nattes) poussa un couinement horrifié quand elle aperçut le visage crispé du gamin figé.

-Bonjour, salua poliment Harry lorsque la scientifique l'aperçut.

La jeune femme pâlit brusquement et se mit à bégayer des propos sans queue ni tête tout en reculant précipitamment vers une porte éloignée. L'adolescent aux yeux verts l'observa faire sans bouger et soupira lorsqu'il fut une nouvelle fois seul, cela commençait à devenir une constante dans sa vie.

- Que me veux-tu, Lou Fa ? grommela une voix masculine qui sortit le sorcier de ses sombres pensées. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que nous sommes tous occupés avec la création de ce sérum !

Harry cilla avec curiosité et vit un vieil homme apparaître avec la scientifique accrochée à son bras. D'ailleurs, cette dernière bégayait frénétiquement et ne cessait de désigner la porte de l'Arche.

- Un alien ! finit-elle par hurler de toutes ses forces. Un alien est apparut et a jeté un cadavre !

- Je ne suis pas un alien, remarqua Harry en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. C'est impoli de votre part de me définir ainsi...

Décidément, il ne cessait d'être appelé par toutes sortes de noms... Quand allait-on enfin le traiter comme un être humain ?

Un toux polie retentit dans l'immense salle de la branche asiatique et Harry sortit de ses pensées pour remarquer que le vieil homme était le responsable du bruit intempestif.

- Je m'excuse pour l'erreur de Lou Fa, déclara l'individu tout en s'inclinant. Vous devez être Harry Potter.

- C'est ça, approuva le jeune en hochant sa tête brièvement.

Il vérifia cependant que son sortilège tenait bien et s'assura que son corps ne franchissait pas la porte. L'adolescent n'avait réellement aucune envie de mourir d'une façon aussi stupide.

- Je me nomme Won, se présenta le vieil homme en se redressant. Quelle est la raison de votre apparition ? Un problème avec la branche anglaise ?

Harry se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure et finit par hausser ses épaules. Mais comme ils ne pouvaient voir son corps, le jeune acquiesça ensuite sa tête.

- Ils ont commencé à entrer dans l'Arche, expliqua-t-il tout en penchant sa tête vers l'enfant stupefixé. J'en fais quoi ?

Won se pencha à son tour sur le gamin et fronça ses sourcils.

- Comment est-ce possible, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. Serait-ce l'effet d'une potion de Komui ?

- Ah, s'exclama Harry en se rappelant une chose. C'est moi qui l'ai figé. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il aurait continué à essayer de me mordre...

Sur ce, l'adolescent dut s'interrompre car son nez le grattait horriblement. Il recula sa tête vivement dans l'Arche et s'empressa d'enlever son sort pour enfin soulager le picotement. Ce faisant, Harry aperçut une nouvelle figure passer à travers la porte de la Congrégation et il soupira lourdement tout en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

Un Stupefix après, le jeune sorcier s'approcha de l'entrée et l'examina avec ennui. Comment fermer une porte s'il n'était pas le Quatorzième ? Sans oublier que l'ombre était désormais collée à Allen Walker et que Harry ne pouvait plus compter sur ses conseils...

Haussant ses épaules, le jeune finit par lancer deux Sepensortia et ordonna aux reptiles qui apparurent de garder la porte en son absence.

Des bruits de course résonnèrent dans son dos et le jeune se tourna vivement, sa baguette pointée vers la poitrine d'un homme aux courts cheveux blonds recouverts d'un béret blanc.

- Bonjour, salua le sorcier sans bouger d'un cil.

- KYA ! s'écria le blond tout en reculant vivement et en levant ses mains à son torse. Ne me surprends pas comme ça !

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et examina plus attentivement le nouveau-venu.

- Je t'ai déjà vu, réalisa-t-il après quelques secondes durant lesquelles l'autre essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Tu étais celui qui rougissait face à Lenalee Lee.

Les yeux bridés du blond s'élargirent brusquement pendant qu'un rougissement peu seyant apparaissait sur ses joues. Il porta ensuite une main à son visage dans la tentative visible de cacher ses rougeurs et finit par parler entre ses dents serrées.

- Pourrais-tu ne plus jamais en reparler ? Je suis Bak Chan, dirigeant de la branche asiatique.

- Enchanté, répondit le sorcier en hochant sa tête. J'essaierais de m'en souvenir...

Le silence se réinstalla dans l'Arche et Harry tourna vivement sa tête vers la porte de la Congrégation lorsqu'un sifflement d'alarme résonna.

- Qu- ! s'étrangla Bak Chan dans son dos. Des serpents ?

- Je les ai faits apparaître, expliqua vaguement l'adolescent tout en hâtant le pas vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta face à celle-ci et vit qu'un des serpents s'était enroulé autour du torse d'un Komui Lee qui était dans le même état zombifié que les trois autres apparitions. Sans plus hésiter, Harry lui jeta un Stupefix et ignora l'exclamation surprise du blond.

- Mais que leur est-il arrivé ? murmura avec horreur ce dernier tout en examinant le visage crispé et maculé de bave ainsi que de sang de l'intendant.

- Invasion zombie ? proposa Harry en haussant ses épaules. Dans tous les cas, ils sont tous dans cet état-là.

Bak fronça ses sourcils et joignit ses mains sous son menton tout en grommelant des mots en chinois que le sorcier ne comprit absolument pas.

- Il faut que j'y aille, finit-il par dire tout en se redressant. Si j'ai vu juste, je dois collecter le sang du premier infecté pour les sauver...

L'adolescent l'observa silencieusement, prenant note du fait qu'il était de la même taille que le blond, et leva tranquillement une main dans les airs.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Bak en apercevant sa main tendue.

- Et comment vas-tu faire pour éviter de te faire mordre là-bas ? fit Harry avec une lueur intriguée dans ses yeux verts.

- Comment ? répéta le Chinois en arquant un sourcil moqueur. Avec Fô bien sûr.

À ce moment-là, une canette de soda traversa la porte de la branche asiatique et heurta de plein fouet la tête de Bak pendant qu'une femme vêtue d'une combinaison violette franchissait à son tour la porte.

- Ne prends pas pour argent comptant ma participation, Baka-Bak, s'exclama l'inconnue tout en se postant face à l'homme mis à terre et en transformant son bras en une hache dangereusement effilée. Si j'y allais, je risquerais de blesser nos alliés !

- Je suppose que vous êtes Fô, la coupa Harry en sauvant ainsi la vie de Bak. Je suis Harry, enchanté.

Fô baissa son bras et fronça ses sourcils tout en observant le sorcier aux cheveux noirs désordonnés.

- Je ne t'aime pas, _Harry_, décréta-t-elle tout en croisant ses bras ostensiblement. Tu dégages quelque chose de malsain... comme les Akumas.

- Je prends note, marmonna le sorcier en secouant sa tête.

Un jour, il rencontrerait quelqu'un dans ce monde qui ne le détesterait pas dès le premier regard et serait aimable. Un jour.  
En attendant, il se coltinerait les filles aux combinaisons violettes et aux caractères susceptibles.

- Mais, protesta entre-temps Bak tout en se relevant et en frottant la bosse naissante sur son front. Si tu ne peux me protéger, comment vais-je faire pour les sauver ?!

Fô soupira et finit par décroiser ses bras pour ensuite donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier vola dans les airs tout en poussant un glapissement horrifié et s'écrasa contre un mur de l'Arche. Cependant, Harry sut ralentir son vol grâce à un Impedimenta et Bak ne fut guère blessé.

- À ton avis ? répliqua Fô en s'avançant vers le Chinois qui s'était redressé avec un air choqué sur son visage. Même si je n'aime pas ce gamin, il m'a l'air suffisamment doué pour cette mission !

Le gamin en question fronça ses sourcils et s'avança vers le couple d'asiatiques tout en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

Une fois qu'il eut l'attention des deux, Harry se redressa et tira sur le col du pull-over sombre qu'il portait avant de se gratter le cou.

- Même si je me ferais un plaisir d'accompagner Bak Chan dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre, fit-il d'une voix calme. Je n'ai plus de sang d'Allen et je risquerais donc de disparaître au moment-même où je sortirais de l'Arche...

- Si ce n'est que pour ça, murmura pensivement Bak tout en échangeant un regard avec Fô. Je suppose qu'une combinaison serait suffisante, non ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire amusé et elle s'approcha ensuite du jeune sorcier. Harry recula inconsciemment d'un pas et finit par se reprendre.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il lorsque la tête de Fô fut à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le sourire amusé de la jeune femme s'élargit à ses mots et elle leva ses bras pour saisir les poignets de l'adolescent. Ce dernier voulut protester mais se figea lorsque les doigts de Fô fusionnèrent avec sa peau. Intrigué par ce qui se passait, Harry observa silencieusement la jeune femme disparaître en lui et ferma brièvement ses yeux quand la tête de Fô se joignit à la sienne.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, le sorcier découvrit avec surprise qu'il portait désormais la même combinaison violette que la jeune femme et qu'il se sentait bien plus énergique qu'avant.

- Incroyable, siffla-t-il faiblement tout en fléchissant ses doigts pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait bien. Est-elle humaine ?

- Fô est un esprit protecteur que ma famille a sous son contrôle depuis des siècles, expliqua Bak tout en frottant ses blessures. Ses pouvoirs sont quasiment illimités...

Harry arqua un sourcil et pencha sa tête lorsqu'il ressentit le picotement habituel qui annonçait qu'il devait boire au plus vite une gorgée de sang s'il tenait à rester dans ce monde étranger.

Le contact aussi intime avec Fô ne durerait pas longtemps, il finirait par se briser lorsque le corps de l'adolescent céderait.

- Faisons vite, déclara le sorcier en opinant.

Bak en fit de même et se dirigea vers la porte de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Cependant, Harry le saisit par un pan de son manteau blanc et passa avant le blond.

- Ils sont tous réunis de l'autre côté, révéla-t-il calmement tout en agitant sa baguette brièvement pour jeter un Protego autour d'eux. Il vaut mieux que je passe en premier.

Le supérieur de la branche asiatique hocha sa tête tout en déglutissant nerveusement et Harry inspira profondément tout en essayant de ne pas se mettre à sourire.

Néanmoins, ses lèvres finirent par s'étirer en un sourire tordu et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement.

- C'est parti, chantonna-t-il tout en sautant hors de l'Arche.

Dès que ses pieds chaussés de lourdes bottes en cuir et aux boucles en métal heurtèrent le sol de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, le jeune se mit en action. Une vague de sorts rouges sang jaillit de sa baguette et toucha toutes les personnes présentes, les projetant dans les airs et les figeant en même temps. Puis, Harry avança vivement vers la sortie de la pièce pendant que Bak sortait à son tour de l'Arche.

Le blond ouvrit sa bouche de stupeur en contemplant les résultats du passage du sorcier et se reprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'autre allait continuer sans lui.

- Où vas-tu ?! cria-t-il tout en courant vers l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres.

Harry lui plaqua aussitôt la main contre la bouche pour le forcer au silence et regarda vivement vers le tournant du couloir où ils se trouvaient pour s'assurer qu'aucun zombie ne les avait entendus.

Il leva ensuite un index à sa bouche pour lui faire passer le message de garder le silence et continua sa progression à pas de chats. Dès qu'il fut au tournant, ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur verte de mauvaise augure et il entrouvrit ses lèvres en un caquètement amusé pendant que des rayons rouges sortaient à nouveau de sa baguette.

- Continuons, fit-il une fois que les zombies (deux Traqueurs et une infirmière aux bouches écumantes) furent figés. Il faut que l'on trouve la source de cette invasion au plus vite, n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche grande ouverte, Bak hocha sa tête et regarda avec stupéfaction l'adolescent bien plus jeune que lui continuer à avancer et à neutraliser sans le moindre problème les personnes qui lui obstruaient le chemin.

« _Nous avons de la chance _» songea le blond tout s'empressant de suivre le brun. « _Nous avons beaucoup de chance que Harry Potter soit de notre côté._ »

Ils gravirent les escaliers et arrivèrent à un étage supérieur lorsque le sorcier se figea et leva sa main dans les airs.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Bak en fronçant ses sourcils.

Il faisait étrangement sombre et silencieux dans ce couloir, le Chinois pouvait clairement sentir ses cheveux se hérisser d'horreur.

_- Hominum_ _Revelio,_ murmura en guise de réponse Harry.

Un faisceau argentée sortit de la baguette et traversa les murs. Soudain, il revint, séparé en cinq morceaux, et rentra dans la baguette du sorcier qui fronça ses sourcils.

- Il y en a cinq, expliqua l'adolescent en se tournant de biais vers Bak. Reste ici, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Le Chinois hocha sa tête et vit le sorcier se redresser tout en faisant craquer sa nuque. Puis, en un éclair de lumière rouge, il disparut et des sons de combats retentirent dans le couloir pendant que Bak hésitait entre utiliser sa magie à son tour ou attendre comme le lui avait conseillé Harry.

Entre-temps, le jeune sorcier avait découvert qui étaient les cinq présences qu'il avait repérées et regrettait de ne pas avoir appris plus de sortilèges dans la bibliothèque de Neah.

Parce que se battre contre les versions zombifiées (et dénudées) des Généraux n'était pas vraiment conseillé aux apprentis sorcier.

Harry roula au sol pour éviter la lame vrombissante d'un homme vêtu d'un casque malgré son état de nudité évidente et dut se relever au plus vite, manquant d'un cheveux de se faire étriper par un singe géant. Après avoir jeté un Stupefix particulièrement puissant à l'animal, le jeune se tourna vers l'homme casqué et lui lança un Petrificus. Mais une forme humanoïde blanche apparut de nulle part et dévia le sortilège d'un simple mouvement de sa main.

- Oh, grogna Harry en roulant des yeux lorsqu'il vit le Général Cross pointer son revolver vers lui et Tiedoll appuyer son burin dans le sol. C'est pas du jeu...

L'adolescent sauta dans les airs et croisa ses doigts pour que son Protego résiste face à la balle composée d'Innocence tout en dirigeant sa baguette vers la forme humanoïde.

- _Confringo_ ! gronda-t-il avec colère.

Le sortilège heurta de plein fouet la créature qui explosa en mille morceaux qui recouvrirent les Généraux. Cependant, ceux-ci ne s'en soucièrent guère et continuèrent à avancer vers le sorcier qui recula jusqu'à se retrouver avec le dos collé au mur. Harry écarquilla ses yeux en voyant que la balle de Cross était en train de faire des fissures dans son bouclier et il fronça ses sourcils tout en jetant un nouveau Protego. Une fois cela fait, le jeune utilisa un Stupefix pour éliminer le Général au masque et dut faire une glissade contrôlée pour éviter les mains tendues de la femme blonde au visage recouvert de cicatrices.

La main de Tiedoll le saisit alors à la cheville et Harry dut résister à son envie d'envoyer son pied dans le visage de l'homme. Il préféra à la place diriger sa baguette vers la tête du Général et lui lança un Expulso.

Tiedoll vola dans les airs et se fracassa contre un mur pendant que l'adolescent roulait une nouvelle fois à terre pour éviter les attaques agressives de la femme et de Cross. Dès qu'il fut sur pieds, Harry s'empressa de les Stupéfier et manqua de bouder lorsqu'il réalisa que seul un des deux sorts avait touché sa cible.

Cross avait su dévier le Stupefix avec la crosse de son revolver et le visait désormais avec un large sourire psychopathe qui lui allait comme un gant. Comme quoi, sa véritable vocation était d'être un zombie...

Le jeune sorcier secoua sa tête pour récupérer ses esprits et s'empressa de passer à l'attaque. Une véritable pluie de Stupefix et d'Expelliarmus tomba sur le Général roux et, même s'il résista d'une façon absolument admirable, ce dernier finit par tomber. Une fois Cross stupefixé, les deux balles qu'il avait tirées tombèrent sur les dalles en un tintement clairement audible.

L'adolescent soupira de soulagement et se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait que quatre formes figées devant lui.

- Bak, se rappela-t-il avec horreur.

Il courut de toutes ses forces vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le blond et découvrit avec mauvaise humeur que le Général Tiedoll se trouvait dans toute sa splendeur devant Bak. Profitant du fait qu'il se trouvait dans le dos du brun, Harry lança un Stupefix informulé et put enfin souffler lorsque le corps figé du Général tomba sur les dalles glacées du couloir sombre.

Un court silence suivit durant lequel le jeune sorcier en profita pour récupérer ses forces et ce fut le toucher imprévu de la main moite de Bak sur son épaule qui le ramena sur terre.

- Tu les as tous eus ? demanda le blond en écarquillant ses yeux de surprise.

Harry hocha sa tête, il n'avait pas encore assez récupérer pour faire des phrases complètes.

- Incroyable, murmura Bak en examinant le corps stupefixé de Tiedoll. Qui étaient les autres ?

- ... Généraux..., haleta le sorcier tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Il inspira profondément et secoua sa tête. Le fait qu'il soit aussi fatigué après un combat aussi court était éloquent. Il devait à tout prix se remettre en forme.

- Allons-y, fit-il tout en se mettant en marche.

Bak le suivit sans un mot même s'il se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer le résultat du passage d'Harry dans le couloir. Les murs étaient entièrement détruits et les Généraux avaient été vaincus alors qu'ils avaient utilisé leur Innocence.

- Nous sommes décidément bien chanceux, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il secoua sa tête et s'empressa de rattraper Harry, ce dernier était son seul pilier de défense après tout.

Enfin, après ce qui leur parut une éternité, et qui fut à peine une heure, ils découvrirent la source de l'infection et Bak s'empressa de prendre un échantillon de sang pendant que Harry explorait avec curiosité le bureau où ils se trouvaient.

- Je pense que j'ai trouvé Allen Walker, déclara le sorcier en ouvrant la porte d'un placard qui avait dû être utilisé pour entreposer la nourriture.

Il poussa ensuite un juron lorsqu'un enfant jaillit du placard en même temps que l'exorciste albinos stupéfixé et mordit le bras d'Harry.

Ce dernier haussa ses sourcils de surprise et lança un Stupefix par réflexe avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été blessé. Il baissa ses yeux et constata qu'il avait été inconscient en pensant que seul Allen se trouvait dans le placard. Puis, le sorcier se rappela que l'enfant avait goûté son sang et se demanda ce qui allait se passer. Allait-il exploser ? Se dissoudre comme du sable ?

Intéressé, Harry s'accroupit et observa le visage du zombie enfantin, prenant en compte les traits asiatiques ainsi que les longs cheveux sombres aux reflets indigos.  
Le visage du petit lui était familier et le sorcier se demanda s'il l'avait déjà croisé. Comme il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un enfant dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre (le zombie roux mis à part), Harry supposa qu'il devait avoir rencontré un de ses parents.

Lorsqu'il arriva à cette hypothèse, l'adolescent se rappela du jeune homme asiatique qu'il avait aperçu dans l'Arche. C'était l'un des compagnons d'Allen, le seul qui n'avait pas été blessé.

Supposant que l'exorciste n'apprécierait guère apprendre qu'il était le responsable (par accident) de la mort de son petit frère, Harry soupira et pointa sa baguette vers le zombie.

- _Enervatum_, murmura-t-il.

L'enfant fut saisi d'un spasme et se fit à tousser du sang tout en poussant des râles typiques d'un zombie. Cependant, le sorcier ne cilla pas et lança le sort qui sauverait la vie du petit.

- _Crache-Limace._

Aussitôt, le visage sans émotions du garçon se crispa pendant qu'un flot de limaces sortaient de sa bouche grande ouverte sous le regard neutre du sorcier qui s'assura que son sang était évacué en même temps que les invertébrés.

- J'espère sincèrement que son grand frère ne sera jamais pas au courant, marmonna-t-il tout en s'appuyant contre un mur.

Il vérifia du coin de l'œil que l'enfant était toujours sous son sort et donc sans danger tout en s'assurant que Bak n'était pas dérangé. Puis, après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles la peau du sorcier commença à le brûler désagréablement, le blond finit par prendre la parole.

- J'ai fini !

Harry se redressa vivement, sa baguette à la main et se dirigea rapidement vers le scientifique asiatique.

- Admire le résultat de mon travail ! se vanta Bak tout en lui présentant une série de fioles remplies de liquide incolore.

Le sorcier tendit une main curieuse vers les fioles mais abandonna sa tentative rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'air sombre du blond.

- Maintenant, maugréa ce dernier tout en soupirant avec lassitude, il ne reste plus qu'à le leur administrer...

Harry siffla en réalisant l'ampleur du travail à venir et tapota l'épaule du scientifique en guise de consolation.

- Je retourne dans l'Arche, lança-t-il tout en reculant précipitamment vers la sortie du bureau. La protection de Fô commence à faiblir. Bon travail !

Sur ce, le sorcier prit la poudre d'escampette et put clairement entendre les cris outrés de Bak résonner dans la tour dont tous les occupants étaient ensorcelés.

Il se rendit rapidement dans l'Arche et se laissa tomber contre l'un des murs de la ville intemporelle, son souffle court et son visage recouvert de sueur froide. Un frisson parcourut son échine pendant que Fô se matérialisait à ses côtés et le jeune inspira profondément lorsque la sensation atroce d'avoir ses organes tirés de tous sens disparut.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Harry, fit la voix douce de Fô alors que l'adolescent essayait vainement de se remettre debout. Mais je dois tout de même te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait...

Le sorcier hocha faiblement sa tête et finit par arriver à se lever, ses jambes chancelant sous son poids pendant que son corps entier était saisi de tremblements incontrôlables.

- Plus jamais, murmura-t-il. Fô, plus jamais.

L'esprit gardien s'approcha du garçon et le regarda avec un air indéchiffrable tout en avançant sa main vers le visage du jeune. Cependant, elle arrêta ses doigts à quelques centimètres de la peau du sorcier et croisa son regard.

- Si tu veux protéger Walker, déclara-t-elle calmement. Tu devras endurer des choses bien pires...

Harry baissa sa tête et commença à tituber vers la chambre du Quatorzième, sa main ne quittant jamais les murs pour ne pas perdre son équilibre.

- Gamin ! appela Fô lorsqu'il fut arrivé au tournant de la rue principale.

Le sorcier tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme et l'observa, prenant en compte le fait qu'elle était en train de disparaître en de millions d'étincelles.

- Tu as fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui, continua l'esprit gardien en souriant largement. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je suis certaine que tu seras bien plus puissant que ça !

Harry se mit à sourire à son tour et la regarda disparaître entièrement avant de se remettre en marche.  
Les dernières paroles de Fô repassant en boucle dans sa tête.

_« Et qu'un jour, tu pourras sortir de l'Arche sans en souffrir... »_

* * *

**Comme dit la semaine passée, un jour, j'arriverais à écrire une fin qui déchire. En attendant, contentez-vous de_ ça..._**

**Sinon, Harry a enfin joué un rôle actif. Cependant, c'était pour attaquer ses alliés. Je commence à douter de plus en plus de son intégrité... Puis-je vraiment vous le présenter comme un héros ? Ou alors, dois-je le présenter comme un anti-héros ? Que de questions, n'est-ce pas ? XD**

**Petites questions pour la route : Qui était le gamin sous Crache-Limace ? Et, plus important, est que son "grand frère" va être au courant au courant que Harry lui a jeté un sort ? Si oui, comment réagira-t-il ?**

**RaR**

**Sacha : **Contente de voir que le "combat" entre Harry et l'Akuma était intéressant, surtout quand on prend en compte la flemme de Harry... Quant au début de romance, comme dit plus haut, ce sera dans le chapitre 9 ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à vous !  
Donc, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre avec les aventures de notre anti-héros favori. Parce que, oui, il est bel et bien un anti-héros vu qu'il refuse d'agir lorsqu'il le faut et ne le fait que pour détruire ses alliés.**

**Enfin, ce chapitre finit la ronde des chapitres où tout se met en place et à partir du prochain, il n'y aura QUE de l'action et le début de romance.  
Félicitations à ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'ici ! (Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, l'histoire n'a pas vraiment de piment jusqu'ici...)**

**Sur ce, je tiens à congratuler tous ceux qui ont répondu à la question du dernier chapitre, vous avez tous eu juste ! (C'est que la question était simple en même temps, non ?)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Gamin ! appela Fô lorsqu'il fut arrivé au tournant de la rue principale._

_Le sorcier tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme et l'observa, prenant en compte le fait qu'elle était en train de disparaître en de millions d'étincelles._

_- Tu as fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui, continua l'esprit gardien en souriant largement. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je suis certaine que tu seras bien plus puissant que ça !_

_Harry se mit à sourire à son tour et la regarda disparaître entièrement avant de se remettre en marche._  
_Les dernières paroles de Fô repassant en boucle dans sa tête._

_« Et qu'un jour, tu pourras sortir de l'Arche sans en souffrir... »_

* * *

**Piano Forte**

_VII_

Harry dormait lorsque cela arriva.

Ce fut comme une caresse fantomatique, des doigts éthérés effleurèrent ses joues, des mèches frôlèrent ses lèvres et une voix inaudible lui chuchota des mots qu'il ne parvint à comprendre. Cependant, son corps réagit avec force face à la présence et le jeune sorcier se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant follement et ses yeux verts écarquillés cherchant vainement la personne qui l'avait réveillé.

Néanmoins, il ne vit rien et inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque affolé. L'adolescent parcourut une nouvelle fois du regard la chambre du Quatorzième où il résidait et s'étira lentement une fois qu'il fut rassuré de sa solitude.

Ensuite, il fit apparaître une robe et l'enfila calmement au-dessus de ses sous-vêtements, cherchant rapidement la flasque contenant le sang d'Allen pour la mettre dans une de ses poches après en avoir bu une gorgée. Une fois ses chaussettes mises, le jeune se dirigea vers la sortie de l'Arche et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Harry traversa alors la porte menant à la Congrégation de l'Ombre et sauta souplement sur les marches en acier qui menaient à l'entrée lumineuse. Il observa en silence les hommes qui s'affairaient autour de l'Arche et soupira lorsque personne ne lui adressa la parole.

L'adolescent se mit alors en marche et se rendit à la salle où il avait eu la réunion avec Cross, l'intendant Komui et l'inspecteur dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte du salon, le jeune aperçut sans grande surprise les hommes encapuchonnés de la dernière fois et leur fit un vague salut avec la tête avant d'avancer sa main vers la poignée. Comme personne ne bougea pour l'en empêcher, Harry comprit qu'il était attendu et ouvrit la porte avec force.

- Ah, s'exclama la voix grave de Cross une fois que le sorcier fut entré dans le salon. Tu es enfin arrivé, gamin.

Harry pinça ses lèvres et passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux. Il pencha alors sa tête sur le côté et examina les personnes présentes dans le salon. Comme la dernière fois, il y avait le Général Cross, Komui et l'inspecteur à la micro-moustache. Mais il y avait également de nouveaux venus. Ainsi, Allen se trouvait debout au milieu du salon, ses bras entourés des drôles de papiers alors que des hommes encapuchonnés l'entouraient comme s'il était une bête sauvage sur le point de perdre contrôle. Aussi, le jeune sorcier aperçut une silhouette inidentifiable cachée dans les ombres et il fronça ses sourcils.

- Vous m'avez appelé, constata Harry calmement. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai expliqué la situation à Allen, répondit simplement l'homme roux.

Le sorcier arqua un sourcil en entendant le nom de l'albinos dans la bouche du Général qui l'appelait habituellement crétin de disciple et tourna sa tête vers l'exorciste en question. Ses yeux émeraudes croisèrent les orbes gris du jeune et contemplèrent avec surprise la colère sous-jacente qui s'y trouvait.

- Ah, murmura Harry.

Allen fronça durement ses sourcils et s'avança d'un pas vers le sorcier pour être aussitôt retenu par les hommes encapuchonnés.

- Tu le savais ! accusa-t-il tout en foudroyant de ses yeux gris l'adolescent.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, concéda ce dernier en hochant doucement sa tête. Cependant, plus de précision ne ferait pas de mal...

Cross soupira et exhala en même temps la fumée de son cigare. Harry ignora momentanément les regards meurtriers que lui lançait Allen et porta toute son attention sur le Général. Après tout, cet homme semblait posséder toutes les réponses.

- Lorsque le Quatorzième prendra possession d'Allen, révéla l'adulte tout en jetant les cendres de son cigare dans le verre de l'inspecteur à la moustache. Il tuera toutes les personnes qui lui sont chères.

- Je vois, murmura Harry tout en se frottant pensivement le menton. En détruisant tout ce qui est cher à Allen, il s'assurera de n'avoir aucune chose susceptible de le gêner... C'est logique.

Dans la seconde qui suivit sa phrase, le sorcier dut se jeter à terre pour éviter les poings ligotés d'un exorciste albinos, reçut un regard choqué de la part de Komui et des expressions suspicieuses du reste des personnes présentes.

- Mais il existe une manière pour éviter cet inconvénient, continua Cross pendant qu'Harry ignorait avec superbe l'attention méfiante et/ou choquée qu'il recevait.

Allen jeta un regard méfiant à son maître et s'éloigna ostensiblement de l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres, refusant visiblement d'admettre son existence.

- Combien de secrets nous cachez-vous, Général ? demanda avec une voix glaciale l'inspecteur à la moustache.

Cross se contenta de siroter un verre de vin (tendu par un des hommes encapuchonnés) et fit un sourire en coin mystérieux.

- J'avais reçu les ordres de détruire l'œuf, rappela-t-il en haussant ses épaules. Et je suis tombé durant mes recherches sur certaines informations intéressantes. Notamment sur le Quatorzième.

Harry se releva et écarquilla imperceptiblement ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Le Général avait voulu lui faire passer un message avec sa dernière phrase. Mais quoi donc ?

- Le Quatorzième était un Noé et pourtant, il n'a jamais tué son frère Mana, révéla calmement l'homme.

La respiration d'Allen se coupa brusquement et le jeune sorcier tourna imperceptiblement sa tête vers l'albinos pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Les yeux gris pâles de l'exorciste étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche était entrouverte, l'adolescent affichait ainsi tous les signes d'une profonde surprise.

- Et ce, continua Cross sans prêter attention à son disciple, pour une seule raison. Il avait son cœur à ses côtés...

- Vous voulez dire, l'interrompit l'inspecteur Levellier, que si Walker garde à ses côtés cette _chose,_ il gardera ses esprits tout en devenant un Noé ?

Le Général ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une gorgée de son verre de vin. Entre-temps, Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

Il _mentait_.

L'adolescent ne savait pas d'où venait cette certitude, mais il savait que Cross mentait. Et Cross savait probablement qu'il le savait...

Soit. Si le Général voulait jouer à ce genre de jeux, Harry n'allait pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

- Je vois, murmura le jeune sorcier en se frottant le menton. Ça explique pourquoi je ressens ces envies de rester aux côtés d'Allen Walker...

L'exorciste albinos sursauta faiblement et tourna ses yeux pour regarder avec un air incrédule l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.  
Ah ? Était-il donc un si mauvais acteur ?

Harry fit une moue ennuyée et s'approcha d'Allen, évitant habilement les hommes encapuchonnés, pour se poster ensuite devant l'adolescent aux grands yeux gris. Ce dernier détail surprit le sorcier qui se pencha en avant pour examiner de plus près les orbes de l'exorciste.

N'étaient-ils pas dépareillés ? Depuis leur première rencontre, Allen avait toujours eu un œil gris et l'autre, le gauche, noir avec la pupille rouge. Dans ce cas, pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux gris aujourd'hui ?

Harry baissa ses yeux et regarda en silence les menottes en papiers que portait l'exorciste. Étaient-ce des sortilèges de leur cru ? Des sorts capables d'annuler les pouvoirs d'exorciste d'Allen ainsi que sa malédiction ?

- Quoi ? grommela ce dernier en sortant le sorcier de ses pensées.

- Rien, répondit aussitôt Harry en cillant et en reculant d'un pas. Illusion d'optique.

Cependant, Allen ne sembla pas le croire et le jeune sorcier préféra se tourner vers Cross pour éviter ainsi d'être interrogé par l'exorciste albinos.

- Voilà pourquoi Harry Potter doit rester à tout moment aux côtés d'Allen Walker, déclara le Général pendant ce temps tout en éteignant son cigare dans son cendrier en marbre blanc.

Le roux déposa ensuite le cendrier sur la petite table basse et s'appuya après contre le dossier du canapé pendant que toutes les personnes présentes gardaient le silence, essayant visiblement d'assimiler la récente information.

Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence en levant sa main dans les airs comme l'aurait fait un écolier.

- Quoi ? fit Cross en haussant son seul sourcil visible.

- Et je fais ça comment ? demanda le sorcier en croisant ses bras et en penchant sa tête sur le côté pendant qu'Allen essayait une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de l'adolescent pour être aussitôt repoussé par les hommes encapuchonnés. Si je dois rester constamment avec Allen Walker, il faudra le saigner comme un goret. Ou alors, il ne quittera jamais l'Arche. Dans tous les cas, vous allez perdre un exorciste...

L'inspecteur Levellier fronça ses sourcils et se frotta le menton tout en prenant un air sombre. D'un autre côté, Komui eut à nouveau un air légèrement choqué face aux mots crus qu'avait employés le sorcier et Harry préféra ignorer l'intendant. (Il lui en voulait toujours pour son absence de remerciements pour son aide durant l'invasion zombie).

- Pas besoin de le saigner comme un goret, répondit Cross en jetant son mégot de cigare à la tête du sorcier.

Ce dernier se baissa vivement et l'évita de peu. Cependant, l'inspecteur Link, qui s'était trouvé pendant tout ce temps aux côtés d'Allen, ne fut pas assez rapide et reçut donc le mégot en pleine figure. Le blond fronça ses sourcils étrangement fourchus et dut essuyer la tâche de tabac qui avait recouvert ses deux points rouges.

- Il suffit d'avoir un contact physique avec le Musicien pour sortir de l'Arche sans en souffrir les conséquences, expliqua le Général en croisant ses bras à son tour lorsqu'il vit que son lancer avait échoué.

- Oh ? fit Harry en souriant face au dépit visible de Cross. Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

- Probablement parce que je n'avais pas envie de voir un gamin accroché au cou de mon stupide disciple, répliqua le rouquin alors que son œil brun étincelait avec un éclat lourd de sens.

Le jeune sorcier déglutit et recula imperceptiblement d'un pas tout en repoussant dans sa tête l'impression que Cross avait essayé de lui transmettre un message.

- Mais bon, continua celui-ci en tournant sa tête vers Levellier. Comme les grosses pontes ont décidé que je ne peux voir mon stupide disciple, je n'ai plus de raisons de te cacher ce détail...

- Ce détail, répéta avec une intonation menaçante Harry tout en dirigeant sa baguette vers la tête du Général, pourrait me sauver la vie. J'apprécierais sincèrement si vous cessiez de me cacher des informations importantes...

- Mais ça t'enlèverait tout le plaisir de les découvrir par toi-même, déclara Cross avec un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. L'adolescent aux yeux verts émeraudes grinça des dents et siffla le sort qui lui avait picoté les lèvres depuis que le Général avait commencé à lui révéler tous ses secrets.

_- Legilimens_ !

Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elles virent le jeune lancer un sort sur le Général et Harry fut aussitôt entouré des hommes encapuchonnés pendant que ceux-ci marmonnaient des enchantements, probablement pour le forcer à enlever son sort.

Cependant, les yeux du sorcier étaient vides, sa conscience ayant été projetée dans l'esprit de Cross, et il ne prêta aucune attention à toute l'agitation qui se fit autour de lui.

Harry était bien trop occupé à essayer de rester dans la tête de Cross et ne pouvait se laisser distraire. Il vit des scènes sans queue ni tête, des combats peuplés de créatures dignes des pires cauchemars, d'explosions lumineuses et d'hommes à la peau grise aux larges sourires menaçants pour enfin s'arrêter sur une image qui lui était familière.

Le souvenir d'une salle blanche avec un piano aux touches sombres le marqua et il s'arrêta sur cette mémoire-là, cherchant le sens que pouvait avoir ce souvenir que Cross lui avait délibérément montré. L'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans la tête d'Allen s'y trouvait, vêtu de son habituel manteau blanc et aux cheveux sombres qui l'empêchaient de voir clairement les traits de l'individu.

« _Marian_ » fit le souvenir tout en regardant l'endroit où Harry se trouvait. « _J'ai une dernière chose à te dire..._ »

Soudain, l'adolescent se sentit être violemment tiré en arrière et il résista de toutes ses forces pendant qu'une migraine atroce le saisissait. Les souvenirs de Cross se mirent à défiler chaotiquement sous ses yeux et Harry continua à s'accrocher, essayant de revenir à la mémoire avec l'homme au visage brouillé lorsque la voix de Cross résonna avec force dans son esprit.

_**« Viens me voir ce soir dans ma chambre. »**_

Et Harry retourna brusquement dans son propre corps. Il prit une profonde inspiration et constata avec surprise qu'il ressentait une douleur fulgurante à sa joue droite. Levant une main pour effleurer sa chair meurtrie qui commençait à gonfler, l'adolescent tourna sa tête vers la personne qui lui faisait face avec un bras levé.

- Allen, murmura lentement Harry tout en réalisant ce qui devait s'être passé.

- De retour parmi nous ? constata calmement l'exorciste en baissant son bras.

Allen afficha alors une expression clairement déçue et le sorcier écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il comprit que l'albinos avait souhaité le frapper encore une fois.

Reniflant avec mépris, Harry leva son nez dans les airs et croisa ses bras tout en se tournant vivement vers la porte. Il évita de peu le bras tendu d'un des hommes encapuchonnés et arriva à la porte du salon en quelques secondes durant lesquelles il médita sur la phrase qui causerait un impact considérable avant sa sortie.

- Un jour, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule tout en laissant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, vous n'aurez plus d'information à me donner.

Il fit tourner la clenche et sortit du salon, prenant néanmoins le temps de diriger sa tête vers le Général roux afin de croiser son regard.

- Et ce jour-là, termina-t-il en redressant son dos. Vous ne me serez plus d'aucune utilité.

Une fois la porte close, Harry s'appuya contre celle-ci et secoua faiblement sa tête tout en ignorant les hommes encapuchonnés qui se trouvaient toujours postés devant le salon. Le jeune homme leva une main tremblante et la porta à sa tête pour cacher ses lèvres tendues en un sourire tordu.

Le futur s'annonçait extrêmement amusant.

Les yeux émeraudes de l'adolescent étincelèrent de plaisir et un rire rauque résonna dans le couloir de la Congrégation de l'Ombre alors que le sorcier s'en allait d'un pas sautillant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la gigantesque salle où se trouvait la porte de l'Arche, Harry interpella Johnny et lui demanda une montre, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir à nouveau hors du temps. Le jeune scientifique s'empressa de lui donner sa propre montre-bracelet et l'adolescent aux yeux verts fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

- Comment vas-tu faire sans ta montre ? demanda-t-il en utilisant la manche de sa chemise pour saisir l'objet en question.

Le visage juvénile du scientifique se fendit d'un large sourire et il s'empressa de lui répondre.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! s'exclama-t-il pour aussitôt s'assombrir faiblement tout en se grattant le pansement qui recouvrait sa joue droite. De toutes façons, je dois travailler sans pouvoir faire de pause donc savoir le temps ne me servirait à rien !

Harry cilla et se rappela subitement l'époque où lui-même avait été un enfant qui ne se souciait pas du temps écoulé et qui se contentait de vivre au jour le jour.

Un ricanement moqueur franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été un enfant pareil. Les Dursley lui avaient seriné dès le départ toutes les tâches qu'il devait faire en un temps donné et Harry avait rapidement compris que l'écoulement du temps était vital.

Et son petit séjour dans la chambre du Quatorzième où le temps paraissait s'écouler aussi lentement que les pensées d'un Veracrasse avait aussi aidé.

- Vraiment ? fit le sorcier en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour regarder avec suspicion le brun. Si c'est le cas, n'oublie pas de faire des pauses, ta santé en dépend.

Sur ce, il hocha sa tête pour appuyer son argument et se dirigea à pas vifs vers l'Arche, ignorant la façon dont les yeux de Johnny s'étaient éclairés derrière ses lourdes lunettes rondes.

Une fois dans sa nouvelle maison (Harry ne voyait pas comment appeler autrement l'Arche), l'adolescent se rendit dans la bibliothèque et prit tous les grimoires traitant de métamorphose pour ensuite se rendre dans l'une des chambres des Noés. Il savait qu'Allen se rendrait dans la chambre du Quatorzième et ne voulait pas le croiser. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas eu sa discussion en privé avec Cross.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Harry consulta la montre-bracelet de Johnny et soupira tout en se levant du lit où il avait lu pendant tout l'après-midi. Jetant un bref regard à la chambre remplie de fanfreluches ainsi que de poupées aux larges sourires qui donnaient des frissons dans le dos, le sorcier s'empressa d'utiliser les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait appris dans le courant de la journée et fit apparaître des chaussures.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait maîtrisé que l'apparition des robes de sorcier ainsi que les sous-vêtements et chaussettes. Désormais, il possédait dans son arsenal un enchantement pour en faire de même avec des chaussures. Bientôt, il pourrait s'habiller complètement et éviterait de ce fait les taquineries de Lavi qui affirmait que le sorcier était en réalité un exhibitionniste refoulé.

Secouant sa tête pour repousser le souvenir de l'œil bien trop observateur de l'exorciste roux, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie de l'Arche, but une gorgée (la dernière de sa flasque) et leva calmement sa baguette pour ensuite en appuyer le bout contre son crâne.

« _Desillusio_ » songea-t-il tout en frissonnant imperceptiblement lorsque la sensation d'un œuf invisible coulant sur sa tête l'envahit.

Une fois invisible à l'œil nu, l'adolescent sortit de l'Arche et se dirigea vers le salon, certain qu'il y trouverait des indices sur ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Cross. En chemin, il manqua de heurter de plein fouet un Traqueur qui avait une bouteille de vin dans ses bras et courrait de toutes ses forces dans les couloirs. Curieux, Harry suivit l'homme au crâne rasé et arriva devant une porte nue en bois qu'il regarda avec circonspection.

Pourquoi avait-il suivi ce parfait inconnu alors que son temps était compté ? Le sorcier soupira faiblement et se prépara à partir lorsque la porte fut ouverte violemment et un homme tomba à ses pieds. Reculant calmement d'un pas, Harry observa le Traqueur qui gisait à terre et leva ensuite sa tête tout en arquant un sourcil impressionné.

Appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, le Général Cross but une gorgé de vin à même le goulot de la bouteille et s'essuya ensuite la bouche avec sa manche.

- Je pensais avoir été clair, gronda le rouquin tout en se penchant vers le Traqueur qui lui avait amené sa bouteille. Je ne bois que du Romanée-Conti. Qui est l'idiot qui a pensé que mettre du Richebourg dans une bouteille de Romanée-Conti marcherait...

Les deux Traqueurs glapirent d'horreur lorsqu'ils durent faire face aux foudres du Général et s'empressèrent de déguerpir tout en promettant à grands cris qu'ils lui amèneraient son vin favori. Dès que les hommes eurent disparu au tournant, Cross se redressa tout en sortant de la poche de sa veste un cigare et l'alluma avec son briquet.

- Tu peux rentrer, fit-il calmement en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Il laissa la porte grande ouverte et Harry se surprit à sourire avec amusement tout en suivant le Général. L'adolescent ferma d'un simple Collaporta informulé la porte et s'avança au milieu de la pièce pour ensuite annuler son sort de Désillusion.

- Tu peux donc utiliser ce genre de sorts, remarqua Cross alors qu'il s'asseyait lourdement sur l'appui de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Harry le regarda avec son sourire tordu et attendit que le Général continue, remarquant néanmoins que la pluie qui tombait dehors était extrêmement puissante, causant un tel vacarme qu'il dut s'approcher pour entendre les mots de l'adulte.

- Dépêchons-nous, déclara Cross pendant qu'il croisait ses jambes et se penchait en avant avec un air grave. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Harry acquiesça, il n'avait plus de sang à boire et ne voulait vraiment pas disparaître, surtout maintenant que le Général semblait prêt à lui révéler ses secrets.

- Je n'ai pas menti avant, expliqua ce dernier après un minuscule silence. Mais beaucoup de choses ont été laissées dans l'ombre... notamment ton importance dans les plans de Neah.

L'adolescent garda le silence et attendit. Il aperçut alors la silhouette familière de Timcampy perchée sur le sommet d'une bibliothèque et haussa ses sourcils une fois qu'il réalisa que le golem ne voulait pas l'approcher.

- Harry Potter, fit le Général en prenant une voix extrêmement sérieuse. Quoiqu'il arrive, méfie-toi de tous. Même d'Allen.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement le sorcier en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en réduisant imperceptiblement son sourire. Je dois protéger Allen, non ?

- Allen va se méfier de toi, soupira Cross. Et avec de bonnes raisons, non ? Tu veux le transformer en Noé.

- Donc, résuma Harry en fronçant ses sourcils et en prenant une voix dure. Je dois profiter de vos mensonges, coller Allen et faire en sorte qu'il devienne un Noé, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas menti, rappela l'homme en levant un doigt dans les airs pour marquer son point. La présence d'un sorcier a réellement aidé Neah à ne pas tuer ses proches.

- Un sorcier, répéta l'adolescent avec incrédulité. Où est-il passé ? Il est mort ? Rentré dans notre monde ?

- Il a disparu sous les yeux de Neah, révéla le Général calmement. À un moment, le sorcier lui parlait et à l'autre, il a disparu. Voilà pourquoi tu dois faire attention.

Harry pinça ses lèvres, il n'était pas vraiment ravi de la réponse de Cross. Cela signifiait donc que même si Neah revenait, il risquerait quand même de disparaître au moment le moins opportun.

- Quoi d'autre ? finit-il par demander. Tu ne m'as pas appelé ici juste pour ça.

Le Général claqua sa langue avec agacement, n'appréciant visiblement pas l'empressement et le manque de respect du plus jeune et ce dernier se contenta de rouler des yeux.

- Outre le fait que tu dois à tous prix te méfier de tout le monde parce que personne en ce monde n'est entièrement blanc ou noir, il me reste une chose à te dire.

- Concerne-t-elle Neah ? interrogea Harry. Je l'ai vu dans tes souvenirs, il voulait te dire une dernière chose...

- Ah, soupira Cross en se grattant le bout de son masque. Ça... Il vaudrait mieux que tu oublies ça, gamin.

- Pourquoi, insista le sorcier en haussant légèrement sa voix.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la chambre du Général et celui-ci soupira une nouvelle fois tout en se levant calmement. Après avoir fait craquer ses épaules, il sortit son revolver de son holster et le dirigea vers la poitrine de l'adolescent.

- Il y a des vérités en ce monde, Harry Potter, déclara lentement Cross sans cesser de le viser avec son arme, que nul ne doit connaître.

Le sorcier ne cilla pas et soutint le regard intransigeant du Général sans faillir. Puis, comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais passé, le roux baissa son arme et écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier posé sur la table qui se trouvait face à son canapé.

- Que veux-tu me dire de plus ? demanda entre-temps Harry.

Cross retourna s'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre et pencha sa tête de façon à ce que son chapeau cache son visage.

- Comment te débrouilles-tu avec les illusions ? fit le Général alors qu'il regardait la pluie tomber.

Le sorcier se gratta nonchalamment la joue droite et haussa ses épaules.

- Passablement, répondit-il après quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils observèrent tous les deux les intempéries. Si on me laisse le temps et qu'on ne me dérange pas, je peux me métamorphoser... Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

Cross grogna légèrement et s'appuya un peu plus contre la fenêtre glacée pendant qu'il levait une main pour effleurer la vitre afin de suivre le parcours de l'une des gouttes d'eau.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il. Tu t'es battu contre moi pendant le désastre de Komui, non ?

- Désastre ? répéta sans comprendre l'adolescent avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. Ah ! L'invasion zombie !

Il hocha ensuite sa tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, sa peau commençait déjà à le picoter désagréablement et il était grand temps qu'il se rende dans l'Arche s'il ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences.

- Je t'ai tiré deux balles, continua Cross sans prêter attention au jeune qui bougeait nerveusement à ses côtés. As-tu su les arrêter ?

- Momentanément, répliqua aussitôt Harry alors que ses yeux brillait avec un éclat amusé. Je ne voulais pas blesser tout le monde en utilisant un sort pour les faire exploser donc je les ai arrêtées. Ça n'a pas été facile d'ailleurs. Si je ne t'avais pas figé, j'aurais été touché.

Le fait qu'il aurait pu parfaitement en mourir fut laissé de côté et la voix amusée du garçon aux yeux verts s'arrêta.

- Dans ce cas, susurra le Général en se levant lentement.

Il s'approcha ensuite de l'adolescent et ce dernier le regarda faire avec curiosité. Lorsque la main tendue de l'adulte s'avança vers son visage, Harry recula prestement et le dévisagea avec un air intrigué.

- Que se passerait-il si la personne qui avait lancé ces balles était ton ennemie ? Et qu'il n'y avait personne autour de vous ?

Un large sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier et ce dernier pencha faiblement sa tête sur le côté pendant qu'il faisait habilement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? demanda-t-il avec une voix enfantine.

Cross laissa passer un léger rire amusé et enleva son chapeau pour ensuite le déposer avec son revolver sur la table basse de sa chambre. Il fouilla après dans les poches de son manteau de Général et en sortit des bandages ensanglantés.

- Prends-les, déclara-t-il tout en les lançant à l'adolescent.

Harry les attrapa prestement et constata sans grande surprise que le picotement désagréable avait cessé dès que ses doigts avaient été en contact avec les bandages souillés.

- Ils ne marcheront que durant un certain temps donc fais attention, conseilla Cross tout en levant une main dans les airs.

Il murmura ensuite une série de mots que le jeune sorcier ne comprit absolument pas et le masque de l'adulte commença à grandir jusqu'à recouvrir son visage pendant que l'apparence de ce dernier changeait.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce qui va suivre ne devrait pas me plaire ? demanda Harry alors qu'il nouait les bandages autour de son cou comme il l'aurait fait avec une cravate.

Cross ricana et secoua sa tête moqueusement tout en tendant ses bras pour admirer la mobilité de sa nouvelle apparence.

- Pas mal, commenta-t-il. Même si un peu trop maigrichon.

Le jeune fit une moue et leva à son tour sa baguette pour ensuite se jeter des sorts afin de prendre une apparence différente à son tour.

- Pas mal, copia-t-il sarcastiquement. Même si un peu trop vieux.

Harry dut aussitôt se pencher sur le côté pour éviter de peu un projectile qui alla s'écraser contre l'un des murs. L'adolescent regarda avec un air peu intéressé les morceaux qui restaient de ce qui avait été un jour Timcampy et vit le golem se réparer lentement tout en tapotant l'extrémité de sa baguette contre sa cuisse.

- Tiens, fit Cross tout en lui tendant un morceaux de papier où étaient inscrites des runes que le sorcier n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Ça t'aidera à maintenir l'illusion.

- Tu as énormément de chance que je sois de bonne humeur ce soir, commenta Harry en fourrant le papier dans la poche de son manteau sombre.

La voix désormais grave du sorcier surprit ce dernier et il se mit à sourire comme il en avait l'habitude pour aussitôt recevoir un coup de la part du Général.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, le prévint celui-ci. Ça ne me ressemble guère...

- Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement l'adolescent. Je pensais que sourire de manière aimable et séductrice te ressemblait.

- En quoi ce sourire est considéré aimable et séduisant ? commenta Cross tout en fronçant ses sourcils de manière réprobatrice. Tu es encore plus étrange que je ne le soupçonnais...

Il s'interrompit pour passer une main dans ses cheveux désormais sombres, courts et pointant en tous sens pour ensuite claquer sa langue avec agacement.

- Un peu de gel ne te ferait pas de mal, lança-t-il pendant qu'il s'avançait vers Timcampy qui gisait à terre.

Le Général prit le golem dans une main et le mit ensuite dans sa poche pour ensuite ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, révélant de ce fait les deux Traqueurs qui s'y trouvaient avec des bouteilles de vin.

- Enfin, déclara Cross tout en laissant passer les deux hommes et en sortant après de la pièce. Profitez bien de votre soirée, _Général._

- Quant à toi, _gamin,_ répliqua Harry tout en s'asseyant confortablement sur l'appui de fenêtre et en ignorant les deux Traqueurs, fais attention en rentrant. Pas envie que tu disparaisses dans laisser de traces alors que nous avons encore tant de choses à nous dire...

L'adulte qui avait l'apparence d'un adolescent aux cheveux sombres et aux grands yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes rondes s'esclaffa faiblement et leva une main dans les airs comme dernier salut avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de la Congrégation.

- Heu... Général Cross, hésita l'un des deux hommes qui tremblaient à l'entrée de la chambre. Nous vous avons apporté votre vin...

Harry retint un soupir et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre pour y observer la pluie qui tombait lourdement.

- Laissez la bouteille sur la table, finit-il par dire sans se retourner.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait boire ni manger dans ce monde, autant laisser le vin pour son prochain visiteur.

Une fois que les deux Traqueurs sortirent de la chambre pour y monter la garde derrière la porte, Harry cessa de réprimer son sourire et serra avec force sa baguette. Il avait hâte que la personne qui avait forcé Cross à s'enfuir arrive.

Des bruits sourds résonnèrent à l'extérieur et le sourire du sorcier s'élargit pendant que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait lentement.

- Enfin, murmura-t-il alors que son sourire tordu se changeait en un rictus carnassier.

* * *

**Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, je termine avec un cliffhanger. Peu importe. Sinon, il se peut que je publie le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. Tout dépend des réactions et du temps que j'ai pour écrire.**

**Aussi, à partir de ce chapitre, je m'écarterais un peu de l'intrigue originale de D. Gray-Man.**

**Petite question pour la route : Pourquoi Cross est-il parti en laissant Harry derrière lui ?**

**RaR** :

**Sacha** : Je reste convaincue que Cross a tout ce qu'il faut pour être un zombie d'exception. Et Harry est sans nul doute de mon avis. ^^ Le chapitre 9 arrivera. Un jour, qui sait...


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà !  
Donc, après deux semaines, me revoici avec les "aventures" (entre guillemets parce que rien d'aventureux ne s'est encore passé...) de notre charmant anti-héros préféré !**  
**Curieusement, il semblerait que vous appréciez le caractère d'Harry. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre vu que je n'arrive pas à écrire sérieusement avec un Harry Potter complètement sain d'esprit...**  
**Sinon, juste pour prévenir, je ne publierais désormais qu'une semaine sur trois. Pourquoi ?**  
**Simple, les études et un autre crossover que j'avais laissé en pause pendant un an...**

**Et pour continuer à parler de tout et de rien, n'avez-vous jamais ressenti cette sensation d'inachèvement lorsqu'il ne manque qu'une review pour arriver à un chiffre rond ? **  
**Je suppose que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ^^"**

**Et pour finir cette note d'auteur qui s'étale sur des lignes et des lignes, je vais parler du couple ! (Ce que tout le monde attend, non ? :p)  
À partir de ce chapitre, il y aura enfin des améliorations mais je tiens à rappeler que le couple principal reste Neah-Harry. Donc, notre Noé favori apparaîtra bientôt ;)**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

_Une fois que les deux Traqueurs sortirent de la chambre pour y monter la garde derrière la porte, Harry cessa de réprimer son sourire et serra avec force sa baguette. Il avait hâte que la personne qui avait forcé Cross à s'enfuir arrive._

_Des bruits sourds résonnèrent à l'extérieur et le sourire du sorcier s'élargit pendant que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait lentement._

_- Enfin, murmura-t-il alors que son sourire tordu se changeait en un rictus carnassier._

* * *

**Piano Forte  
**_VIII_

Réprimant un reniflement indigne de sa personne, Harry continua à se traîner jusqu'à la porte de l'Arche et grimpa difficilement les marches qui y menaient. Ignorant les traces de sang que sa main laissait sur la rampe des escaliers, le jeune finit par passer l'ouverture et se sentit faiblir lorsque le tiraillement atroce qui n'avait cessé de le tourmenter disparut immédiatement.

Une fois qu'il se fut habitué à l'absence de la douleur, l'adolescent continua à avancer péniblement dans les rues de l'Arche, prenant appui contre les murs et laissant des empreintes ensanglantées partout où sa main avait touché les surfaces immaculées.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé à la chambre du Quatorzième, le jeune se laissa tomber face au canapé et y appuya son front tout en essayant de contrôler les frissons qui le saisissaient. Enfin, n'en pouvant plus, Harry enleva sa chemise, déchirant l'étoffe fragile dans son empressement et frôla prudemment ses côtes, recherchant la blessure qui n'avait cessé de saigner.

Jurant entre ses dents serrées, le sorcier dirigea l'extrémité de sa baguette vers les chairs meurtries et inspira difficilement.

- _Vulnera_ _Sanentur,_ incanta-t-il en repoussant la faiblesse qui menaçait de le submerger.

Sa blessure commença à se résorber mais la souffrance continua. L'adolescent inspira doucement, refoulant les sanglots et les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps et ferma ses yeux pour essayer de se concentrer. Quel genre de sort devait-il utiliser pour se débarrasser des éléments qui l'avaient infecté ?

Une faible toux résonna dans la chambre du Quatorzième et Harry sursauta, oubliant momentanément sa blessure, pour aussitôt se tourner vers le nouveau-venu.

Ses yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent et il dévisagea avec méfiance l'adolescent aux cheveux roux retenus par un bandana qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le clavier du piano blanc.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, lentes et silencieuses, pendant que les deux jeunes se regardaient sans bouger et ce fut le sorcier qui finit par céder sous la tension naissante.

- Lavi, dit-il avec une voix rendue rauque par la souffrance ressentie. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Cross a disparu, répondit calmement l'exorciste avec une voix dénuée d'émotions. Et tu es blessé. Pourrais-tu m'en expliquer la raison ?

Harry fronça ses sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'un élancement particulièrement douloureux le saisit au torse à l'endroit où l'attaque de l'_Autre_ l'avait touché de plein fouet. Il dut se courber pour cacher son visage dans les coussins du canapé et étouffa ainsi son grognement alors qu'une chape de sueur froide commençait à le recouvrir.

- Alors ? insista Lavi sans sourciller face à la démonstration évidente de souffrance du sorcier.

Ce dernier grogna et tourna difficilement sa tête, appuyant sa joue rougie contre le coussin, pour regarder l'exorciste avec ses yeux rendus vitreux par la douleur.

- Je jure que Cross ne m'a rien fait et que je ne lui ai rien fait, haleta-t-il avant de clore ses paupières.

Des frissons incontrôlables le saisirent et il sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux et couler silencieusement le long de ses joues pour ensuite échouer sur le cuir immaculé du canapé.

- Cette blessure, commenta le roux sans bouger de sa place et en gardant la même intonation neutre. On dirait qu'elle a été faite par un Akuma...

- Pas un Akuma, le corrigea aussitôt Harry sans ouvrir ses yeux. Innocence.

Un bruissement retentit dans la chambre mais l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres ne bougea pas, préférant plutôt se concentrer pour essayer de trouver le sortilège qui le sauverait.

- Je te propose ceci, fit alors la voix indéchiffrable de Lavi juste au-dessus du sorcier. Je te guéris et en échange, tu me révéleras tout ce que tu sais.

- Je sais bien des choses, s'esclaffa faiblement Harry en ouvrant péniblement un œil pour dévisager calmement le visage de l'exorciste. Cela risquerait de prendre du temps...

- Nous avons le temps, rétorqua l'exorciste après avoir examiné brièvement sa montre. Pourquoi as-tu été voir Cross ?

Se rappelant que les deux Traqueurs avaient vu Cross s'en aller sous une illusion qui le représentait, le jeune sorcier soupira et choisit prudemment ses mots.

- Pour découvrir quelles étaient les parties où il m'avait dit la vérité.

- Et ?

- Guéris-moi et je te dirais la suite, répondit Harry sans ciller.

Lavi fronça ses sourcils et se pencha sur la blessure désormais cicatrisée de l'adolescent.

- Je vais devoir la rouvrir, avertit-il tout en posant une main sur le torse du garçon.

Harry siffla sous le toucher de l'exorciste et s'empressa de diriger sa baguette vers sa blessure. Un Diffindo extrêmement faible après, Lavi se retrouva avec sa main recouverte de sang noir et goudronneux.

- On dirait un Noé, commenta-t-il en reculant légèrement pour laisser de l'espace au sorcier. Il va falloir attendre que le sang infecté s'écoule.

- Dans ce cas, grogna Harry en fermant ses yeux avec lassitude. Autant me laisser mourir, non ? Cette saleté se propage vite.

Il sursauta lorsque la main de Lavi se posa durement sur sa tête et frotta avec force ses cheveux.

- On dirait que tu as de la fièvre, déclara le rouquin en continuant ses administrations. Parce que le Harry, sorcier et exhibitionniste refoulé, que je connais n'aurait jamais abandonné aussi vite. Aussi...

L'exorciste s'interrompit et fouilla dans les poches de sa veste pour en sortir une flasque en métal qu'il déposa sous le nez de l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres.

- Bois, conseilla Lavi en avançant le goulot de la flasque jusqu'aux lèvres du garçon blessé.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est le sang d'Allen, refusa derechef Harry en retroussant son nez de dégoût.

- Johnny a découvert ton dégoût envers le sang et a recherché un remplaçant aussi efficace, expliqua l'exorciste en faisant un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demanda le sorcier en regardant avec curiosité la flasque.

- De la lymphe d'Allen génétiquement modifiée, répondit gaiement l'autre. Elle dure plus longtemps pour se faire digérer, a un meilleur goût et, je suis sûr que tu l'apprécieras, contient des agents qui facilitent la guérison.

Surpris, Harry accepta le goulot et essaya d'ignorer la chaleur agréable qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine après les mots de Lavi. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il remercie Johnny. Une fois qu'il eut avalé la lymphe, l'adolescent se fit la promesse de rechercher ce que ça pouvait bien être et se redressa. Constatant que le sang infecté ne finissait pas, il se lança un nouveau Diffindo et ignora Lavi pendant qu'il portait une main à l'une de ses blessures.

- Cross n'a pas menti une seule fois pendant la réunion, déclara le sorcier.

- Vraiment ? insista Lavi.

- Pas une fois.

L'exorciste sembla ruminer sur l'information et redressa ensuite sa tête pour vriller son œil vert sur l'adolescent qui pantelait faiblement par terre.

- En quoi es-tu lié à l'Arche ?

Harry serra ses dents et ferma ses yeux. Il inspira profondément et songea à une autre option pour se débarrasser des fragments d'Innocence dans son sang. S'il continuait à se saigner ainsi, il risquerait bel et bien la mort, même avec la lymphe génétiquement modifiée.

À moins que...

Le sorcier se mordit durement les lèvres, pesant le pour et le contre de son idée et ne se rendit pas compte que Lavi s'était à nouveau appuyé contre la banquette du piano pour l'observer avec intérêt.

- Je ne vais vraiment pas aimer ça, marmonna Harry tout en préparant sa baguette. _Accio Innocence !_

Aussitôt un tiraillement dans tous son être le prit et il ferma ses yeux pour concentrer toute sa magie afin de renforcer le sortilège d'attraction. Son corps entier fut pris de tiraillements tout bonnement insupportables, étrangement semblables à la sensation d'une armée de Doxys qui le mordillaient de leurs petites dents pointues. À travers ses paupières closes, le jeune sorcier aperçut un vague éclat de lumière verte et il entrouvrit ses yeux pour en découvrir la raison.

- Incroyable, murmura Lavi depuis son perchoir sur la banquette du piano blanc.

Harry admira les particules de lumière verte qui flottaient dans les airs de la chambre du Quatorzième et haussa ses sourcils lorsque les morceaux d'Innocence (parce que ces particules de poussières lumineuses ne pouvaient qu'être l'Innocence) se fusionnèrent en un seul bloc et continuèrent à flotter sous son nez.

- _Finite_, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Aussitôt, le morceau d'Innocence tomba en un bruit sec sur le sol et Harry rabattit ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour éviter que le fragment ne le touche. Il ne tenait en aucun cas à répéter la souffrance.

Un soupir résonna dans la chambre et le sorcier cessa de fusiller des yeux l'Innocence pour ensuite tourner sa tête vers l'exorciste qui avait été le responsable de l'interruption sonore.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le brun en penchant sa tête légèrement sur la droite afin de reposer sa joue contre le cuir immaculé du canapé.

Lavi joua brièvement avec un bout de son bandana avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, son sourire nulle part en vue alors que son yeux vert ne brillait plus avec son éclat amusé.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rappela-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- C'est vrai, réalisa calmement Harry sans bouger d'un cil. Mais tu n'as pas tenu ta parole...

L'exorciste accrut son froncement de sourcil et leva une main dans les airs pour empêcher le sorcier de continuer.

- Faux, le corrigea-t-il. Je t'ai montré comment te guérir, Ryry~

_Ryry_ ?! Harry déglutit bruyamment et ses yeux émeraudes s'obscurcirent pendant qu'il cherchait une répartie cinglante afin de faire comprendre au rouquin que personne ne l'appelait comme ça. Personne.

Cependant, comme il était fatigué par son combat contre un être non identifié qui l'avait pris pour Cross et avait tenté de le tuer et par la guérison plutôt sanglante suite à l'infection par un fragment d'Innocence, le sorcier n'avait plus assez de facultés mentales pour se lancer dans un combat de piques et préféra choisir la voie de la facilité.

- Sois un homme et assume que tu as eu tort, marmonna-t-il tout en fermant ses yeux avec lassitude. Tu ne m'as pas guéri et je n'ai pas à te répondre...

Sur ce, il bailla bruyamment et réprima un grognement de douleur lorsque ses côtes protestèrent pendant le bâillement.

- En parlant de virilité, fit alors la voix subitement plus gaie de Lavi. J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Harry grogna et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, ses paupières lourdes protestant sous le traitement alors que son corps entier semblait sur le point de céder à l'appel des bras de Morphée. Il eut néanmoins la force d'envisager pendant quelques secondes de lancer un Silencio à Lavi pour avoir la paix avant de se rappeler que le roux était un exorciste (désormais armé) et que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à le frapper pour récupérer sa voix. À son grand malheur...

- Quoi donc, marmotta l'adolescent dont les lunettes rondes commençaient à dégringoler le long de son nez.

- Eh bien, caqueta joyeusement Lavi qui était désormais à califourchon sur la banquette du piano et hochait énergiquement sa tête. Suite aux révélations du Général Cross, il a été décidé que Moyashi-chan et un certain Ryry d'amour seraient désormais le couple phare de la Congrégation !

Subitement pris d'une vague de nausée persistante, Harry redressa nonchalamment sa tête et dévisagea avec incrédulité l'exorciste qui venait de lui déblatérer une série de stupidités avec le plus grand sourire facétieux qu'il avait jamais vu (et pourtant, il avait connu les jumeaux Weasley).

- Tu rigoles, s'exclama le sorcier en écarquillant ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Lavi s'élargit encore plus. Qu'ont-ils réellement décidé ?

Le rouquin croisa alors ses mains derrière sa tête et siffla innocemment tout en regardant partout sauf vers l'adolescent à la cicatrice.

- Lavi, gronda sombrement Harry tout en dirigeant sa baguette vers le garçon en question. Tu n'ignores pas que je possède un arsenal de sortilèges tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres...

L'exorciste fit une moue ennuyée, comme si le sorcier venait de lui gâcher tout son amusement (ce qui était sûrement le cas) et finit par lui répondre.

- Il a été décidé que tu partirais en mission avec Allen à Venise dans deux semaines.

- Venise, répéta avec surprise l'adolescent. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir son carnaval...

Aussitôt, l'expression amicale de Lavi fut remplacée par du soupçon et Harry referma vivement sa bouche. En avait-il trop dit ?

Le visage du sorcier s'assombrit et il hésita pendant quelques millisecondes à jeter le sortilèges des Oubliettes pour ainsi enlever le soupçon qui semblait désormais envahir l'esprit de Lavi. Cependant, l'exorciste était malin et il n'y avait aucun doute que s'il se rendait compte qu'une partie de ses souvenirs avait disparu, il accuserait immédiatement Harry.

Dans ce cas, il ne lui restait qu'une seule option.

- En quoi ma virilité a-t-elle à voir avec cette nouvelle ? demanda-t-il en espérant que ce changement de sujet serait suffisant pour faire oublier les soupçons à Lavi.

L'œil de ce dernier étincela brièvement avec un éclat calculateur et Harry ignora le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Lavi était sans nul doute la personne la plus aimable à son encontre dans ce monde mais il n'en était pas moins dangereux si le sorcier se fiait à son instinct.

Et son instinct lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois.

Cependant, l'exorciste cilla et toute la tension présente dans la pièce disparut. Harry relâcha son souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte et essaya d'ignorer l'étincelle toujours présente dans l'orbe de l'autre jeune.

- Justement ! s'exclama Lavi alors que son sourire réapparaissait sur ses lèvres. Les scientifiques t'ont créé une combinaison pour éviter que tu ne disparaisses pas lorsqu'Allen est occupé avec les Akuma !

Intéressé par le sujet, Harry entrouvrit sa bouche pour presser le rouquin de questions mais ce dernier le battit en vitesse.

- D'ailleurs, la voici ! continua-t-il en sortant des recoins de sa veste un paquet entouré de plastique transparent.

Le sorcier prit avec méfiance le paquet, soufflant de soulagement lorsque sa main nue ne réagit pas quand il toucha le plastique et il l'ouvrit. Ses yeux émeraudes s'écarquillèrent et il étendit l'étoffe blanche à rayures bleutées sur la table basse de la chambre du Quatorzième pour l'observer attentivement.

- On dirait, constata l'adolescent avec l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron entier. Un maillot du dix-neuvième siècle...

Lavi cilla une nouvelle fois et son sourire vacilla imperceptiblement avant que le jeune n'enroula un bras autour du cou du sorcier et se mette à babiller gaiement.

- Exactement ! Ils ont même pensé à mettre des chaussons et un bonnet !

Harry fronça ses sourcils et toucha l'étoffe du maillot de corps, constatant qu'il n'y avait eu aucune sensation d'inconfort comme avec la cape des Corbeaux, pour ensuite tourner sa tête vers l'exorciste qui avait toujours son bras autour de son cou. Le sorcier bougea faiblement ses épaules pour libérer sa tête et grimaça légèrement lorsque Lavi n'enleva pas son bras. Foutu rouquin trop collant.

Trop collant et à l'œil bien trop observateur.

Harry frissonna et secoua faiblement sa tête pour oublier ce fait afin de se concentrer à nouveau sur la combinaison que les scientifiques de la Congrégation lui avaient préparé. Il estima la taille du maillot et comme il s'y était attendu, le vêtement était à sa taille. Puis, l'adolescent passa à la partie qui coinçait.

- Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je sorte habillé comme ça, demanda-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Lavi s'esclaffa bruyamment et enleva son bras pour essayer vainement de tenir ses côtes pour soulager la douleur provoquée par son fou rire.

- C'est là que ça devient hilarant ! gloussa-t-il en essuyant une larme.

Harry fit une moue et réprima son envie de lancer un sort à l'exorciste. Cela ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est à augmenter les soupçons des autres et à le laisser une nouvelle fois seul dans la chambre du Quatorzième.

- Vois-tu, continua Lavi en combattant son fou rire sans succès. Il n'y a pas vraiment de vêtements qui couvrent entièrement la combinaison et qui n'attireraient pas l'attention à l'extérieur. Donc...

- Donc, répéta avec appréhension Harry.

-Donc, s'exclama l'exorciste avec un air si joyeux que le sorcier blanchit. On a décidé de te faire porter une robe et une perruque !

L'adolescent à lunettes cligna des yeux dans un silence d'outre-tombe et finit par soupirer bruyamment tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Je suis certain qu'avec un pantalon, une veste et un chapeau, ça irait aussi, insista-t-il.

Le sourire de Lavi s'élargit à nouveau et il se pencha vers le sorcier pour lui plaquer la combinaison contre le torse.

- J'en étais sûr, piailla-t-il. Les rayures ne te vont pas du tout, Harriet !

- Harriet ? répéta Harry avec un ton ulcéré. Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Mais pas du tout, Harriet de mon cœur, répondit Lavi avec son large sourire moqueur aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, sache que je me suis porté volontaire pour t'aider à t'habiller car Komui ne voulait pas que ce soit Lenalee.

- M'aider ? renifla avec mépris le sorcier. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour enfiler une robe. Ce que je ne ferais _**pas**_ d'ailleurs.

- Tu en es sûre, Harriet-chérie ? demanda l'exorciste tout en papillonnant de sa paupière outrageusement. Tu as donc de l'expérience avec les corsets... Intéressant à savoir...

Harry ouvrit sa bouche sous le choc, prêt à hurler sur le rouquin lorsqu'il aperçut un nouveau paquet de vêtements qui était posé sur la banquette du piano. Depuis quand était-il là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Et surtout, quand Lavi allait-il cesser de se moquer de lui ?

Tant de questions qui ne trouveraient jamais leurs réponses...

- À moins que, continua à babiller l'exorciste en question, tu aurais préféré que ce soit Allen pour que tu puisses le séduire en montrant ta chair à outrance...

Le sorcier grinça des dents et prit la combinaison tout en saisissant sa baguette avec force de sa main libre.

- Lavi, fit-il sombrement. Tu as deux secondes.

- Deux secondes pour quoi ? demanda le rouquin avec curiosité.

- Trop tard, répliqua Harry en lui décochant un sourire éblouissant digne d'un angelot.

Des sorts fusèrent et l'exorciste fut projeté hors de la chambre du Quatorzième pour atterrir aux pieds d'une Lenalee exaspérée, d'un Allen vaguement gêné et d'un Link ennuyé.

- Dis-moi, Lavi, demanda calmement la jeune Chinoise en se penchant sur l'adolescent qui gisait à terre. Dans quelle partie de « _dis-le-lui avec tact_ » n'as-tu pas compris qu'il fallait avoir du tact ?

Le rouquin ouvrit sa bouche pour lui répondre mais seul le bruit d'un hennissement sortit de sa bouche. Hilare, Lenalee porta une main à sa bouche pour essayer de cacher son rire mais Allen n'en fit pas de même. Il se plia ainsi en deux tout en éclatant bruyamment de rire alors que Link soupirait avec son habituel air ennuyé.

Affolé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, Lavi continua à hennir avec force et ce fut le bruit sourd d'une porte ouverte à la volée qui interrompit son vacarme. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la chambre du Quatorzième et Lenalee s'avança avec un sourire aimable vers la personne qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure.

- Harry, salua-t-elle poliment. Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien, répondit-il aimablement tout en hochant sa tête vers Allen et Link pour les saluer à leur tour. Si je n'avais pas à porter une _fichue_ robe.

- Si cela peut te réconforter, tu es adorable, déclara Lenalee.

Le visage du sorcier s'assombrit et il grimaça hideusement tout en jouant avec les boucles sombres de sa perruque.

- Ça ne me réconforte en rien, grinça-t-il. Pourquoi dois-je me travestir ?

- Il a été estimé nécessaire que l'élément Harry Potter se déguise pour le bon déroulement de cette mission, déclara alors Link en s'avançant d'un pas et en s'éclaircissant poliment la gorge.

Cependant, Harry remarqua que le blond ne voulait même pas le regarder et que ses sourcils fourchus étaient bien plus froncés qu'à leur habitude. Les yeux verts du sorcier s'éclairèrent alors qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait réellement et un ricanement sombre franchit ses lèvres pincées.

- Je pense plutôt que les haut-placés voulaient voir jusqu'où j'étais prêt à aller pour accompagner Allen, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec ton acide.

L'un des sourcils de Link frémit et les lèvres de l'adolescent à lunettes s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

- Je vois, susurra-t-il doucement.

Allen frémit à son tour et vrilla ses yeux sur le jeune sorcier.

- Il faut que tu nous suives, dit-il sèchement pendant que Lenalee fronçait ses sourcils en écoutant le ton inhabituellement inhospitalier de son ami. Johnny t'attend pour savoir si les mesures sont parfaites...

- Allen, s'écria la Chinoise en le frappant doucement sur le bras. Tu n'as pas à être aussi froid avec Harry !

L'exorciste aux cheveux blanc étrécit ses yeux et le sorcier constata que ceux-ci étaient à nouveau de deux couleurs différentes. Puis, Harry réalisa que le regard de l'adolescent ne cessait d'aller et venir entre son visage et le haut de son torse.

Oh. Ça promettait d'être amusant.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama-t-il en hochant vivement sa tête et en retenant son rictus amusé lorsqu'il vit Allen sursauter suite à son éclat. Serais-tu gêné par le fait que je porte une robe ?

L'adolescent au pentacle s'étrangla et secoua vivement sa tête pendant qu'une fugace expression indéchiffrable traversait son visage généralement aimable. Cependant, ni Lavi, ni Harry ne l'ignorèrent.

Le rouquin se redressa malgré l'influence des sorts que le sorcier lui avait lancé plus tôt et fit un large sourire moqueur tout en faisant un clin d'œil entendu à l'exorciste albinos. Entre-temps, Harry croisa ses bras sous le rembourrage de sa robe et imita l'expression déçue et à la fois remplie d'espoir que Hermione avait toujours dédiée à Ron lorsqu'elle voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour elle.

- Pas du tout ! déclara vivement Allen en niant derechef.

Harry élargit son sourire tordu et s'avança d'un pas vers l'exorciste, ignorant le froncement de sourcils réprobateur de Link, le hennissement d'hilarité de Lavi ainsi que l'expression amusée de Lenalee pour se concentrer entièrement sur le visage juvénile d'Allen. Et principalement sur les légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

- Vraiment ? murmura le sorcier d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux bicolores de l'albinos s'élargirent et Harry observa ses pupilles se dilater alors que son sourire en faisait de même.

- J'ai vu juste, c'est ça ? demanda doucement le sorcier.

La rougeur d'Allen s'accrut et le jeune ferma sa bouche pour ensuite tourner ses talons et s'en aller sans un mot.

Continuant à ignorer Lavi, Link et Lenalee, Harry éclata de rire.

* * *

**Bon, notre protagoniste semble complètement accepter son côté obscur et explore désormais le féminin...  
Au prochain chapitre, vous pourrez admirer une scène extrêmement romantique entre Harry et Allen, n'est-ce pas un grand pas en avant ? XD**

**Alors, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. Ça encourage l'auteur et lui rappelle qu'écrire ne se fait pas tout seul ;)**

**RaR:**

**seika : **Je n'ai pas reçu de malédiction, na :p Sinon, merci pour le commentaire, ta passion m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^

**Sacha : **Bravo ! Tu as été l'une des seules personnes à questionner l'identité du sorcier ! Et sache que ce sorcier est personnage très important dans la suite de la fic ;) La relation Allen-Harry va s'améliorer progressivement, notamment après leur mission à Venise (qui est une ville assez romantique~ ou pas) Quant aux mystères entre Cross, Neah et Harry... Ils vont tous se dévoiler peu à peu ^^

**Guest : ** Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour mettre de l'action mais ce n'est pas assez. Par contre, pour les mystères et intrigues, crois-moi, j'en ai un sacré paquet ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon, je ne sais pas combien de semaines sont passées depuis la dernière fois mais peu importe ^^**  
**Sinon, je déborde d'idées ces derniers temps (normal, je suis censée étudier...) et je peux d'ores et déjà vous promettre que cette histoire va se complexifier encore plus. D'où la fin à la WTF que je vous donne cette semaine ;)**

**Quoi d'autres ? Outre le fait que je vais répondre au reviews au début de ce chapitre pour ne pas gâcher la fin, j'aimerais inviter les gens à commenter un peu plus. **  
**Parce que les reviews sont la seule façon de me forcer à écrire plus vite. Dans le cas contraire, j'ai tendance à migrer vers d'autres fics ^^" (l'auteur est une créature à la faible volonté...)**

**Sur ce, les RaR :**

**Sacha** : Aaah, qui pourrait bien être ce sorcier ? Le connaissons-nous ? Va savoir. Pour Lavi, il va continuer à apparaître, autant qu'Allen et Link je pense. Vas-tu rire avec la mission à Venise ? Qui sait ^^"

**Bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

_- Vraiment ? murmura le sorcier d'une voix rauque._

_Les yeux bicolores de l'albinos s'élargirent et Harry observa ses pupilles se dilater alors que son sourire en faisait de même._

_- J'ai vu juste, c'est ça ? demanda doucement le sorcier._

_La rougeur d'Allen s'accrut et le jeune ferma sa bouche pour ensuite tourner ses talons et s'en aller sans un mot._

_Continuant à ignorer Lavi, Link et Lenalee, Harry éclata de rire._

* * *

**Piano Forte**  
_IX_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le travestissement forcé et Harry frémissait presque d'impatience à l'idée de quitter enfin l'Arche et de visiter Venise. Cependant, comme Allen avait été envoyé au préalable dans une mission quelconque pour récupérer un fragment d'Innocence avec le jeune homme asiatique et une jeune femme à l'apparence dépressive, tout avait été repoussé et le sorcier se sentait sur le point de défaillir.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se trouvait allongé sur le canapé de la chambre du Quatorzième, admirant distraitement les oiseaux qu'il avait incanté se fracasser contre les murs et les vitres. Un bruit le sortit de ses rêveries et le jeune se redressa souplement, ignorant l'un des volatiles qui s'était cassé l'une de ses ailes en heurtant la fenêtre et qui était tombé sur les genoux de l'adolescent.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ? demanda Harry tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour dévisager du coin de l'œil l'adulte qui s'était assis sur une chaise près du piano blanc.

- Je suis venu parler, répondit l'homme tout en passant l'un de ses doigts gantés sur les touches sombres.

Cependant, il n'appuya sur aucun d'elles et le sorcier lui en fut reconnaissant. Chaque fois qu'une personne autre qu'Allen jouait du piano, il en recevait des migraines épouvantables.

- Parlez dans ce cas, déclara Harry tout en haussant ses épaules.

Il fit aussitôt des arabesques avec sa baguette et une musique entraînante en sortit. Décidément, les livres de Neah pouvaient s'avérer fort utiles.

L'homme grinça ses dents et appuya avec force sur l'une des touches, provoquant immédiatement un silence d'outre-tombe dans la chambre pendant que le sorcier tombait à genoux sur le sol tout en se tenant la tête avec un grognement. L'oiseau le suivit dans sa chute et une trille plaintive résonna dans la pièce.

- Lorsque je parle, il est conseillé de m'écouter, sourit l'adulte.

Harry observa avec intérêt les lèvres pincées s'étirer en un semblant de sourire et constata que la moustache de l'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.  
Intéressant.

- Vous partirez ce soir en mission avec Walker, continua Leverrier sans sourciller face au regard scrutateur du sorcier.

Le visage fin de ce dernier se fendit d'un large sourire ravi et il se rassit sur le canapé tout en dévisageant avec gaieté le faciès agacé de l'inspecteur.

- Vraiment ? pépia-t-il joyeusement alors que tous les oiseaux incantés tournoyaient vivement dans les airs.

- Cependant, rétorqua l'homme en arquant un sourcil d'une façon qui rappela au sorcier Draco Malfoy, au moindre écart de conduite, vous serez abattu.

Les yeux vert émeraude brillèrent avec un éclat de mauvaise augure pendant que les oiseaux fusaient vers la fenêtre avec des piaillements stridents.

- Je n'oserais jamais, susurra Harry avec un sourire en coin malicieux.

Un craquement sinistre résonna à ses mots et Leverrier se leva à son tour, ses yeux bruns passant brièvement sur les cadavres des oiseaux qui gisaient devant la fenêtre.

- N'oubliez pas votre uniforme, lâcha l'adulte avant de quitter la salle.

L'adolescent fit une moue ennuyée et leva paresseusement sa baguette pour ensuite faire disparaître les corps désarticulés des animaux. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre où il avait rangé toutes les robes que Johnny lui avait confectionnées.

Sans un mot, il enfila sa combinaison de protection (ou maillot de corps comme l'appelait Johnny) et fit une grimace lorsqu'il réalisa que le moment de mettre une robe était arrivé. Haussant ses épaules, le sorcier s'empressa d'enfiler le vêtement tant honni et soupira lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet sur le miroir accroché à son armoire.

- Mmm, constata-t-il calmement. Les vêtements féminins me vont mieux que les masculins... Devrais-je le prendre comme un signe ?

Riant sombrement, l'adolescent secoua sa tête et enroula ses doigts fins autour de sa baguette pour ensuite détruire d'un informulé le miroir. Ce dernier se fendit en plusieurs morceaux toujours accrochés à l'armoire et Harry croisa les regards multiples de ses reflets entrecroisés avec son sourire tordu.

Alors que le jeune aux cheveux de jais allait prendre à nouveau la parole, il entendit une voix familière résonner dans l'Arche et soupira.  
L'heure du départ était arrivée.

Saisissant les pans de sa robe pour s'empêcher de trébucher, le sorcier enfila les bottines que Johnny lui avait préparées et se dirigea vers la ruelle principale de l'Arche, ses yeux verts brillant avec un sombre amusement qui annonçait que leur propriétaire était prêt à faire des ravages.

Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, Harry se remit à sourire en apercevant la chevelure familière d'Allen et réprima un froncement de sourcils en voyant Link, l'éternel chaperon, ainsi que Lavi.

- Lavi, salua froidement le sorcier en avançant d'un pas souple digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.

- Harriet, répondit gaiement l'exorciste roux dont l'œil vert étincelait avec gaieté.

- Tu n'étais pas censé être présent, commenta Harry en saluant Allen et Link d'un bref hochement de tête. Que fais-tu ici ?

Feignant d'avoir été blessé par sa question, le rouquin fit semblant d'essuyer une larme et cessa bien vite sa mascarade lorsque Harry mit en évidence sa baguette en tapotant cette dernière contre sa cuisse.

- Comme c'est la première mission d'Harriet de mon cœur, répondit enfin Lavi en envoyant un baiser au garçon en question qui ne cilla pas face à ses attentions. J'ai décidé de l'accompagner pour m'assurer que ma fifille ne se mettait pas en danger !

Harry croisa ses bras tout en se raclant la gorge et regarda avec un œil critique le visage souriant de l'exorciste au bandana.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu voulais à tout prix voir jusqu'où vont mes pouvoirs, déclara-t-il en haussant ses épaules. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tant mieux ! Et merci de t'être proposé pour me protéger, grâce à toi, je n'aurais rien à faire !

Les lèvres étirées en son habituel sourire tordu, le sorcier se détourna du jeune homme subitement abattu et croisa le regard intransigeant de l'inspecteur.

- J'ai parlé avec Leverrier, ajouta l'adolescent cette fois-ci avec plus de sérieux. Dois-je compter sur votre participation si jamais _cela _venait à arriver ?

Les sourcils fourchus de Link frémirent et Harry élargit son sourire.

- Parfait, ronronna-t-il en fermant à moitié ses yeux.

Allen se racla alors la gorge bruyamment et les yeux émeraudes du sorciers s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant de se poser sur l'albinos. L'étincelle de sombre amusement qui avait été présente dans ses orbes disparut alors qu'un air indéchiffrable apparaissait sur le visage fin de l'adolescent.

- Allons-y, fit-il en tendant le bras vers l'exorciste maudit.

Ce dernier hésita imperceptiblement avant d'accepter la main tendue du sorcier et offrit son bras droit au garçon.

Un sourire sincèrement heureux apparut alors sur les lèvres fines du sorcier et Allen se figea, ses yeux gris s'élargissant de surprise.

Quelques minutes après, le groupe de jeunes s'arrêta devant une porte close et Harry se dépêcha de vérifier qu'il avait bien sa baguette ainsi que sa flasque dans les poches de sa robe. Soufflant de soulagement, le sorcier ignora le regard amusé de Lavi et s'avança d'un pas décidé, entraînant à sa suite Allen qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'alors, pour ensuite ouvrir la porte et la franchir sans aucune hésitation.

Une fois qu'il fut passé de l'autre côté, Harry resserra inconsciemment sa prise autour du bras du jeune albinos et écarquilla ses yeux imperceptiblement en admirant les grandes fenêtres en ogives ainsi que les vitraux colorés.

- Mieux, approuva-t-il en opinant. Beaucoup mieux !

Allen garda le silence pendant que Link et Lavi franchissaient à leur tour la porte. Entre-temps, un homme vêtu d'une soutane typique d'un prêtre s'approcha du sorcier et de l'albinos. Aussitôt, Harry se tendit imperceptiblement et étrécit ses yeux légèrement tout en dévisageant calmement le prêtre inconnu.

- Bienvenue à la Basilique de Saint-Marc, les salua le prêtre pendant que le sorcier resserrait imperceptiblement ses doigts autour du bras d'Allen.

Ce dernier fit un large sourire à l'ecclésiastique et ignora du mieux qu'il put les ondes méfiantes que semblait émettre le travesti à son bras. Pendant ce temps, Lavi s'empressa de courir à travers toute la basilique pour se jeter au cou d'un jeune homme qui était assis sur l'un des bancs disposés dans le bâtiment et qui polissait calmement son épée.

Un grognement plus tard, l'exorciste roux se retrouva au sol, menacé par un katana particulièrement effilé pendant qu'Allen et Harry s'approchaient à leur tour du jeune homme aux longs cheveux rassemblés en une haute queue de cheval.

- Nous avons assez perdu de temps avec votre retard, siffla ce dernier en rangeant à regret son arme dans son fourreau alors que Lavi déglutissait de soulagement. Allons-y.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune tourna ses talons et quitta la basilique tandis qu'Allen marmonnait des injures dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Pourquoi est-il aussi énervé ? demanda nonchalamment Harry en observant avec intérêt les vitraux de la basilique.

Cependant, il gardait un œil sur les agissements des exorcistes, ce que Link ne manqua pas de remarquer avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Bakanda est toujours comme ça, grommela l'albinos en se frottant le front avec sa main libre (son autre bras étant toujours occupé à être serré par celui du sorcier). Mais ces derniers temps, il est encore plus grincheux...

- Ah ! s'exclama la voix amusée de Lavi. Je sais pourquoi !

Ignorant l'interruption du rouquin, Harry bailla légèrement et se gratta la joue.

- Je vois, commenta-t-il pendant que Lavi faisait une moue dépitée. Dans ce cas, nous devrions y aller avant qu'il ne s'énerve encore plus ?

Allen hocha sa tête, ses lèvres pincées en un sourire et ils se mirent en marche vers la sortie de la basilique pendant que l'exorciste au cache-œil s'exclamait que personne ne lui prêtait jamais attention. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque même Link l'abandonna.

Une fois hors de la basilique et dans la célèbre place Saint-Marc de la ville italienne, Harry écarquilla ses yeux et s'abreuva avec avidité du spectacle. Ses orbes émeraudes voyagèrent des façades aux fontaines pour ensuite passer sur les pigeons avant de se figer sur la statue d'un homme armé d'une lance qui se trouvait au sommet d'une des deux colonnes et sur les quais où se trouvaient plusieurs barques et péniches.

- Je vois, répéta calmement Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Allen fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'adolescent par là et préfère se concentrer sur autre chose. À savoir demander à Link en quoi consistait sa mission vu qu'il n'avait pas écouté lors de la première explication, étant trop occupé à manger des dango.

- Honnêtement, Walker, soupira l'inspecteur en se pinçant le nez pour essayer de contrôler son agacement. Vous devriez faire plus attention ! Vous êtes un exorciste !

- Je n'y peux rien si les dango étaient plus intéressants, maugréa Allen en fuyant le regard colérique de son surveillant.

- En quoi consiste la mission, demanda alors Harry en volant à la rescousse de l'exorciste sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le sorcier était toujours occupé à admirer la place vénitienne et n'avait pas entendu la question de l'albinos, cependant son interruption venait de le sauver d'une énième remontrance, ce qu'Allen lui était reconnaissant.

Link soupira avec agacement et observa attentivement le visage souriant du sorcier qui était plus occupé à admirer le paysage qu'à lui faire attention.

- Nous avons reçu des informations disant qu'au dernier Carnaval, un homme masqué s'est glissé dans les palaces vénitiens et a volé tous leurs objets de valeurs. Étrangement, on a trouvé ces objets dans le fond des canaux.

- C'est peut-être un voleur qui ne sait pas cacher ses butins ? proposa Harry en haussant ses épaules.

- D'après les témoins, continua Link en ignorant l'intervention du sorcier. Cet homme masqué avait une arme dans ses mains qui ne cessait de changer de forme.

- Innocence dans ce cas, conclut Allen en opinant. Par où commençons-nous ?

- Le Carnaval commence dans trois jours, répondit l'inspecteur. Nous devons d'abord identifier le modus operandi du voleur et ensuite, nous devrons décider des palaces que nous surveillerons pendant les célébrations.

Harry bâilla bruyamment et s'étira tout en procurant à ne pas lâcher le bras d'Allen.

- Il nous reste temps, remarqua-t-il avec un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux verts. Ne pourrions-nous pas nous promener ? Nous mêler à la populace pour en savoir plus ?

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, lui répondit sèchement Link en fendant la foule qui folâtrait dans la place vénitienne. Nous devons examiner les palaces qui ont été volés par cet homme masqué.

Les épaules du sorcier s'abaissèrent brusquement pendant que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient et qu'un air déprimé s'affichait sur son visage pâle. Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres et Harry ferma ses yeux lentement.

- Vous voulez dire, murmura-t-il, que nous n'allons même pas profiter du Carnaval de Venise ?

- Exact, confirma l'inspecteur en détruisant sans pitié les états d'esprits du sorcier. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour prendre des vacances...

Un gémissement jaillit de la gorge du sorcier qui garda ses yeux fermés. Allen, qui avait toujours le bras de l'adolescent autour du sien, soupira à son tour et avança d'un pas vers Link pour aussitôt se figer.  
En même temps, il était difficile d'avancer si son bras était retenu.

- Je refuse de rater le Carnaval, déclara Harry avec un ton implacable.

Immédiatement, l'expression peu amène de Link devint telle qu'elle aurait battu à plates coutures celle de Kanda dans ses mauvais jours.

- Plaît-il ? demanda le blond avec une intonation glaciale.

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, siffla le sorcier en étrécissant ses yeux émeraude. À moins que ces deux verrues te rendent sourd...

Link frémit imperceptiblement et tendit vivement sa main droite vers la poche interne de sa veste. Comprenant que l'inspecteur allait passer à l'attaque, Harry s'empressa de sortir sa baguette du faux décolleté de sa robe sombre et la pointa vers la tête du jeune homme.

- Ose seulement, susurra l'adolescent avec un large sourire tordu.

Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il reçut un coup sec sur l'arrière de son crâne. Fronçant ses sourcils car il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une attaque dans son dos, le jeune se tourna et dévisagea avec incrédulité le sourire entendu que lui lançait Lavi.

- Allons, Harriet, caqueta ce dernier en passant en même temps un bras autour du cou d'Harry. Je sais que le changement de paysage peut te déboussoler mais n'oublie pas la raison de notre présence ici...

Alors qu'il énonçait cela, l'exorciste au bandana serra avec force l'épaule de l'adolescent et ce dernier ferma sa bouche tout en descendant lentement sa baguette, écoutant calmement les mots chuchotés glacialement par le rouquin.

_- N'oublie pas que tu es jugé par le moindre de tes actes..._

Harry hocha sèchement sa tête et força Lavi à le relâcher pour ensuite se tourner vers Allen qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'alors, ses fins sourcils froncés alors qu'il hésitait visiblement entre quel parti prendre.

- Bien, fit Link après un court soupir et en sortant sa main de sa veste. Allons-y.

Le groupe d'exorcistes suivit l'inspecteur pendant qu'Harry se laissait guider par Allen, préférant admirer le paysage plutôt que se concentrer sur ses pas. De ce fait, il finit par heurter une personne et dut forcer l'exorciste albinos pour qu'il puisse s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé, déclara Harry en se penchant pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de l'individu qu'il avait bousculé.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit ce dernier en se levant après avoir refusé d'un geste de la tête la main tendue du sorcier. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me fais bousculer par une aussi jolie fille ! Vous deviez être absorbée par les vues de notre belle ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux verts du garçon s'étrécirent à ces mots et un sourire légèrement tordu apparut sur ses lèvres rosées pendant qu'il se redressait à son tour pour croiser le regard sombre mais pétillant de l'inconnu caché sous un loup noir. Dévisageant sans aucune retenue le visage fin aux traits ciselés et au léger bronzage, Harry tendit une nouvelle fois sa main libre et gantée vers l'individu.

- Je suis Harry, se présenta-t-il alors qu'une étincelle malicieuse s'allumait dans ses orbes émeraude.

- Enchanté, répondit l'homme avec la même lueur dans ses yeux en saisissant sa main cette fois-ci pour y déposer courtoisement un baiser. Je suis...

Cependant, Harry ne put écouter la suite car la voix agacée de Link résonna, l'appelant ainsi qu'Allen pour qu'ils continuent à le suivre. L'exorciste albinos soupira une nouvelle fois et, tout en maugréant qu'il n'avait rien fait, força le sorcier à le suivre. Empêchant ce dernier de faire ses adieux à l'inconnu masqué.

« _Étrange_ » songea l'adolescent aux yeux verts en tournant une dernière fois sa tête pour revoir l'homme masqué. _« Je pensais pourtant que le carnaval ne commençait que dans trois jours..._ _Pourquoi était-il masqué ? _»

Et, dès qu'il eut fini de penser ces mots, un large sourire tordu apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois, susurra doucement le sorcier alors qu'un rire menaçait de sortir.

Ignorant la tendance qu'avait l'adolescent à parler tout seul, Allen accéléra le pas.

Enfin, ils finirent par rattraper Link et ce dernier jeta un regard exaspéré au jeune aux yeux émeraude qui continuait à regarder ses alentours sans se soucier de leur mission.

- Potter ! finit par tonner l'inspecteur en croisant ses bras. Si vous vous montrez aussi distrait, je n'aurais pas d'autres options que de vous renvoyer dans l'Arche !

Aussitôt, les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent et il se figea. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans le manteau épais d'Allen et ce dernier bougea nerveusement, sentant clairement la tension qu'avait pris l'air autour d'eux.

- Heu, ne devrions-nous pas chercher Kanda ? demanda l'albinos en s'éclaircissant la gorge après avoir subi l'aura menaçante de son superviseur et du sorcier en même temps.

Deux regards meurtriers se tournèrent vers l'exorciste qui rétrécit sur place pendant que Lavi s'esclaffait gaiement. Bien sûr, il regretta rapidement d'avoir attiré l'attention lorsque les yeux assassins de Link se posèrent sur lui et que Harry se mit à lui sourire gentiment.  
Parce qu'Harry ne souriait jamais gentiment sans avoir des pensées hautement sadique à l'esprit, ce que Lavi avait rapidement découvert.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! glapit l'exorciste au bandana en levant ses mains dans le futile espoir d'échapper aux foudres du sorcier. Je n'ai rien fait, je te le jure, Harriet !

Les yeux de l'adolescent en question s'étrécirent et il s'avança lentement, entraînant à sa suite Allen qui commençait à s'habituer à être aux côtés d'Harry. La main libre du sorcier s'avança doucement et effleura quasiment la joue livide de Lavi qui écarquilla son œil, se rappelant de la seule fois où il avait du faire face aux sorts du garçon.

- Lavi, susurra ce dernier en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'exorciste susnommé. Tais-toi.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se mit au garde-à-vous et hocha fébrilement sa tête.

Un soupir retentit dans la ruelle où seul le clapotis de l'eau du canal résonnait et Harry se tourna vers Link, son animosité oubliée alors qu'il dévisageait avec curiosité le visage ennuyé du blond.

- Allons-y, déclara ce dernier en croisant ostensiblement ses bras. Kanda nous attend au premier palace volé.

- Super, maugréa Harry en emboîtant le pas d'Allen. Pourquoi profiter du beau temps et de l'occasion exceptionnelle de sortir de l'Arche pour faire du tourisme quand on peut s'enfermer dans des palaces poussiéreux ?

L'albinos tourna alors sa tête et croisa le regard émeraude de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ferma sa bouche lentement et soupira, ne voulant clairement pas descendre encore plus dans l'estime d'Allen.

L'exorciste en question fronça ses sourcils et baissa ses yeux pour regarder leurs bras entremêlés.

- Harry, finit-il par dire alors que Link et Lavi les devançaient car ils avaient aperçu le visage renfrogné d'un certain samouraï.

Le sorcier arqua un sourcil surpris et ralentit ses pas, ses yeux écarquillés car ce devait bien être la première fois depuis la réunion avec Cross qu'Allen lui avait adressé la parole.

- Hm ? répondit le brun en se rappelant que l'autre attendait une réaction.

- Mon maître avait dit que tu étais la seule personne sur terre qui me protégerait toujours, murmura l'albinos alors qu'une sombre expression apparaissait sur ses traits. Pourquoi ?

Allen leva sa tête et scruta avec intensité le visage de l'adolescent qui se figea. Plus en avant, Lavi se jeta (une nouvelle fois) au cou de Kanda et vola dans les airs pour atterrir par la suite dans le canal qui se trouvait devant le palace vénitien pendant que Link échangeait quelques mots avec les gardes qui étaient postés à l'entrée du bâtiment.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? dit Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en observant avec un léger sourire l'exorciste au bandana sortir de l'eau trouble en jurant à haute voix. Tu es le Musicien, le Quatorzième et le maître de l'Arche. Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas te protéger ?

Allen accrut son froncement de sourcils et secoua doucement sa tête.

- Ça ne colle pas du tout avec ta personnalité, admit-il en dévisageant ouvertement le visage du sorcier qui s'était fermé à ses mots. D'après ce que j'ai vu durant ces dernières semaines, tu n'es jamais désintéressé. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi me protégerais-tu ?

Harry soupira et leva doucement son bras qui était enroulé autour de celui du garçon maudit.

- Tu es la seule chose qui me permets de sortir de là, révéla le brun en un murmure quasiment inaudible. Et... _toi seul peut me renvoyer chez moi_...

L'exorciste écarquilla ses yeux et ouvrit sa bouche pour en savoir plus, son intérêt piqué à vif par la dernière phrase du sorcier.  
Cependant, aucun des adolescents n'avait prêté attention à leur entourage et ils le regrettèrent très vite lorsqu'une forme tomba du ciel, ayant probablement sauté du toit d'un des immeubles adjacents, et atterrit souplement derrière Harry. Ce dernier se tourna rapidement vers l'individu qui venait d'apparaître, sa main libre ayant saisi sa baguette en l'intervalle de quelques secondes pendant qu'Allen étrécissait ses yeux, hésitant visiblement à utiliser son Innocence.

Mais avant même que l'un des deux adolescents n'ait eu le temps de réagir et de passer à l'attaque, le nouveau-venu enroula un bras autour de la taille du sorcier qui poussa un grognement en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'individu qui ne broncha pas malgré l'impact.

- Harry ! cria Allen en sentant le bras du brun quitter le sien.

Le sorcier écarquilla ses yeux verts et tourna sa tête vers son agresseur pour ensuite entrouvrir ses lèvres sous le choc. Son regard croisa celui de l'individu et Harry reporta son attention sur l'albinos pour lui hurler une phrase avant que l'inconnu ne fasse un bond d'une hauteur normalement impossible pour un être humain (et encore moins pour un homme qui portait un adolescent dans ses bras) et disparaisse dans les toits des palais de Venise.

Aussitôt, Kanda et Lavi se mirent en marche, bondissant à leur tour sur les toits pour prendre en chasse le kidnappeur. Cependant, lorsque les deux exorcistes arrivèrent au sommet du palais vénitien, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de constater que l'inconnu ainsi qu'Harry n'étaient nulle part en vue.

- Walker, cingla la voix de Link en sortant Allen de son état de surprise mêlée de choc. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui était cet homme ?

Allen baissa sa tête et fronça ses sourcils, serrant ses poings le long de ses cuisses alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire.

- C'était un homme masqué, expliqua-t-il à mi-voix. Avec des facultés surhumaines...

L'exorciste redressa sa tête et durcit son regard en réalisant dans quels ennuis venait de se plonger le sorcier qui était censé ne jamais le quitter.

- Potter a été enlevé par l'Innocence.

Lavi atterrit alors dans la ruelle et soupira, son œil vert brillant avec un éclat de mauvais augure.

- Heu, fit le rouquin en se grattant nerveusement ses cheveux et en déplaçant de ce fait son bandana. Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous révéler ça mais... Harry a déjà été blessé mortellement par un morceau d'Innocence... Si cet homme l'attaque, je doute qu'il survive...

Link étrécit ses yeux et dévisagea avec animosité l'exorciste au bandana qui supporta son regard menaçant sans flancher.

- Vous voulez dire que, susurra-t-il froidement en fronçant ses sourcils fourchus. Vous nous avez caché cette information cruciale sur Potter ?

L'œil de Lavi devint glacial et un sourire dur apparut sur ses traits généralement aimables.

- Je suis un Bookman, rappela-t-il simplement avec une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

Puis, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait jamais eu lieu, son œil se radoucit et il passa une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

- Allen, fit Lavi en se tournant vers le garçon maudit. Est-ce que le kidnappeur a dit quelque chose lorsqu'il a enlevé Harry ?

- Non, répondit l'exorciste après s'être rappelé la scène qui s'était déroulée en l'intervalle de quelques secondes. Mais... Harry a dit quelque chose avant de disparaître...

Les deux autres jeunes hommes écarquillèrent leurs yeux et Allen comprit qu'il devait continuer.

- _"**Marco**",_ récita-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Est-ce qu'un chercheur ou un traqueur nommé Marco a été dans l'Arche, interrogea immédiatement Link en se concentrant sur Lavi.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et secoua doucement sa tête pendant qu'il se creusait les méninges pour comprendre ce que le sorcier avait essayé de leur dire avec ce simple nom.

Ce fut alors qu'Allen intervint, surprenant de ce fait les deux garçons plus âgés qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à une remarque de sa part.

- Si ça se trouve, marmonna l'albinos sans remarquer les airs surpris de Link et de Lavi. Marco ne désigne pas une personne...

Entre-temps, Harry était face à d'autres problèmes.

- Donc, fit le sorcier en arquant un sourcil alors qu'il s'étirait sans la moindre gêne sur la chaise à laquelle il avait été fort gentiment invité à s'asseoir par son ravisseur. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

L'homme masqué lui fit un sourire amusé et tira une chaise à son tour pour s'y asseoir à l'envers, appuyant de ce fait son menton contre le dossier et regardant de ses yeux sombres l'adolescent.

Les pigeons qui sommeillaient autour d'eux frémirent imperceptiblement et étirèrent leurs ailes pendant que l'individu entrouvrait ses lèvres. Harry étrécit ses yeux et jeta un bref regard à sa baguette qui trônait sur une table éloignée, à côté d'un objet vert lumineux qui était sûrement le morceau d'Innocence que les exorcistes cherchaient tant.

- Voyons, les noms ne sont d'aucune utilité au carnaval, répondit finalement l'inconnu en écartant théâtralement ses bras dans les airs.

Sa veste sombre bruissa dans le silence de la salle envahie par la pénombre et Harry remarqua brièvement que son ravisseur portait une chemise claire dont le derniers bouton manquaient.

- Le carnaval commence dans trois jours, rappela le sorcier sans sourciller malgré l'aperçu du torse parfaitement respectable de l'individu.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa baguette et soupira. L'illustre inconnu avait intérêt à faire vite, l'effet de la gorgée de lymphe qu'il avait avalée lorsque l'homme l'avait enlevé commençait à se dissiper et Harry ne tenait pas à vider sa flasque. Ou à mourir, va savoir. Après tout, les intentions de son ravisseur n'étaient pas très claires.

- C'est vrai, admit l'homme en penchant sa tête pour reconnaître que l'adolescent marquait un point. Le carnaval est dans trois jours... Dans ce cas, devrais-je donner mon nom ?

Harry renifla bruyamment et porta une main à son visage pour se gratter la joue ostensiblement.

- À ton avis ? rétorqua-t-il ironiquement. J'ai posé la question juste pour le plaisir de le faire...

L'homme masqué éclata de rire et Harry fronça ses sourcils lorsque le son chaleureux du rire rauque provoqua une sensation plaisante dans sa poitrine.

D'accord, il avait passé une éternité seul et avait des pulsions d'adolescent à assouvir... Mais quand même ! Pas avec un parfait inconnu qui l'avait séquestré alors qu'il devait être à tous moments avec Allen !

- Eh bien, déclara finalement son ravisseur lorsque son rire mourut. Il est rare qu'un jeune homme aussi charmant se montre aussi entreprenant envers ma simple personne...

Harry souffla pour repousser une mèche folle de sa perruque et arqua une nouvelle fois un sourcil. Ainsi, son déguisement n'avait pas du tout marché ? Il devrait passer le mot à Johnny si c'était le cas.

L'adolescent acquiesça pour lui-même et rabattit la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, ses yeux verts ne lâchant pas une seule seconde le visage souriant de l'inconnu masqué qui continuait à le regarder avec un air entendu comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées du sorcier.

- Soit, s'exclama l'homme en haussant ses épaules. Si c'est ce que ce _joli_ _cœur_ désire...

Harry grimaça et manqua d'entendre la suite des propos de l'inconnu, trop occupé à préparer plusieurs plans pour mettre à mort celui-ci.

- Je me nomme Neah.

Le sorcier cessa de penser et écarquilla ses yeux de pure stupeur.

* * *

**Petit rappel : la suite ne paraîtra que si l'auteur l'écrit. Et l'auteur écrira si elle en a la motivation. Donc motivez-la à renfort de compliments, de commentaires, d'insultes ou que sais-je d'autre XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon, pour être honnête, j'ai failli ne pas publier cette semaine. Puis, je me suis rappelée à quel point l'attente d'un chapitre après un cliffhanger pouvait être insupportable et j'ai fini par céder.  
Donc, vous avez intérêt à commenter parce qu'une telle preuve de gentillesse de ma part est extrêmement rare et m'a coûtée beaucoup d'efforts. u_u**

**Bref, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

_- Soit, s'exclama l'homme en haussant ses épaules. Si c'est ce que ce joli cœur désire..._

_Harry grimaça et manqua d'entendre la suite des propos de l'inconnu, trop occupé à préparer plusieurs plans pour mettre à mort celui-ci._

_- Je me nomme Neah._

_Le sorcier cessa de penser et écarquilla ses yeux de pure stupeur._

* * *

**Piano Forte**  
_X_

Puis, Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et scruta avec intensité le dénommé Neah.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit ce dernier en appuyant son menton sur le dossier de sa chaise une nouvelle fois. Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, non, s'empressa de dire l'adolescent en secouant doucement sa tête avec son sourire tordu à la clé. C'est juste que, comme on m'avait juré que Neah était mort, je me disais que je n'avais jamais vu un fantôme aussi matériel...

L'homme masqué éclata de rire et se leva pour s'approcher du sorcier. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, contemplant son ravisseur continuer à s'esclaffer tout en fronçant ses sourcils parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le simple rire de l'inconnu qui s'était présenté comme Neah pouvait lui faire autant d'effet.

- Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas un fantôme, susurra celui-ci en levant une main pour caresser la joue d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas mais accrut son froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul en compagnie de Neah était en réalité la sensation d'être en parfait accord avec le monde qui l'entourait.  
Il n'était pas en danger de disparaître à tous moments et cela surprenait le sorcier.

- Dans ce cas, fit-il en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur. Tu n'es pas Neah.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna faussement l'homme alors que sa main gantée de blanc continuait à caresser la joue de l'adolescent.

Harry écarquilla faiblement ses yeux et pencha sa tête pour accentuer le contact alors qu'il toisait avec détermination le regard amusé de son ravisseur.

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être Neah ? demanda celui-ci en continuant à sourire.

Le sorcier se pencha légèrement en avant, procurant à garder sa joue contre la main de l'homme et sourit à son tour, ses lèvres s'étirant en son familier sourire tordu.

- L'Innocence, rappela l'adolescent en ne quittant pas une seconde le visage fin de son interlocuteur. Neah est un Noé, il ne devrait pas être capable de la toucher...

L'homme secoua doucement sa tête et continua à avancer sa main, quittant de ce fait la joue du garçon et allant sous la perruque de celui-ci. Il enleva la fausse chevelure et enroula ensuite ses doigts autour des mèches de jais de l'adolescent. Puis, comme s'il ne se souciait plus de la conversation, Neah se détourna et marcha calmement vers la table où gisaient l'Innocence et la baguette magique.

- Tu devrais vraiment te méfier de tout ce que les exorcistes te disent, commenta-t-il en effleurant doucement le fragment d'Innocence de ses doigts gantés. Rien n'est blanc ou noir dans ce monde, Harry...

L'interpellé écarquilla ses yeux et se leva brusquement, effrayant les pigeons qui les entouraient.

Les volatiles s'envolèrent en tous sens et Harry resta immobile au milieu de la tempête de plumes, regardant avec intensité l'homme qui était toujours à côté de la table basse.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit mon nom, murmura lentement l'adolescent.

- Voyons, pourquoi devrais-je ignorer le nom de mon joli cœur ? demanda Neah avec un sourire entendu à la clé.

Le dernier pigeon quitta la pièce et Harry étrécit ses yeux en entendant sous ses pieds un craquement sourd.

- Peu importe, fit le brun aux yeux verts. Tu pourrais parfaitement connaître mon nom en laissant traîner l'oreille aux bons endroits... Par contre, tu ne peux pas être Neah. Allen est Neah.

- Faux, le corrigea immédiatement l'adulte en cessant de sourire. Allen Walker n'est pas Neah. Du moins, pas en ce moment.

- Ah ? s'exclama Harry avec un air interloqué. Tu veux dire que j'ai collé pour rien ce coincé ?

- Je tiens à rappeler qu'Allen Walker est mon neveu, rappela le dénommé Neah en fronçant ses sourcils. Et qu'il aura un rôle important dans la guerre que se font les Noé et les humains. De plus, il porte bel et bien en lui l'âme du Quatorzième. À savoir, la mienne.

- Oh, pitié, soupira le sorcier en secouant doucement sa tête mais sans faire le moindre pas vers l'adulte. Tu ne vas pas continuer cette farce ? Tu n'es pas Neah.

- Soit, fit l'homme en haussant ses épaules. Si tu y tiens autant... Tu peux m'appeler Campbell.

- Enfin, souffla le sorcier. Tu finis par accepter la vérité ! Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as enlevé en plein jour. Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre la nuit ?

Campbell éclata de rire et prit le fragment d'Innocence pour ensuite le jeter à l'adolescent. Ce dernier l'attrapa prestement, ses réflexes d'attrapeur toujours aussi aiguisés et il observa avec méfiance le morceau de pierre verte fluorescente avant de la ranger dans le faux décolleté de sa robe.

- Pour plusieurs raisons, expliqua l'homme masqué en levant un doigt. Premièrement, parce qu'il était temps qu'Allen réalise que tu n'es pas son ennemi. Deuxièmement (il leva un nouveau doigt), pour te parler.

- Nous avons parlé, c'était d'ailleurs très divertissant, le coupa aussitôt Harry. Et la troisième raison ?

- Si tu me laissais finir, continua Campbell avec un claquement de langue agacé. Tu saurais que je voulais te parler pour te conseiller une chose très importante.

- Quoi donc ? bailla bruyamment l'adolescent.

Cependant, cela ne dérangea pas l'adulte qui se mit à jouer avec la baguette du sorcier.

- N'accepte pas d'accompagner Allen Walker dans ses missions pendant dix mois.

- Pourquoi ?

Campbell fit un large sourire et la baguette magique tournoya habilement entre ses doigts fins de pianiste.

- Ça, c'est à toi de le deviner, sourit-il en lançant le morceau de bois dans les airs.

Harry frémit et suivit des yeux l'ascension de sa baguette avant de se rappeler de la présence de Campbell. Il baissa immédiatement ses orbes émeraudes et manqua de pousser une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que l'homme avait profité de sa distraction pour s'approcher de lui.

- Vas-tu faire confiance à un parfait inconnu, susurra l'homme masqué en enlaçant lentement l'adolescent qui resta figé face à l'acte imprévisible de son ravisseur. Ou ne pas suivre mon conseil ?

La baguette du sorcier tomba sur le sol en bois en un bruit sec et la porte qui menait à la pièce éclata en mille morceaux. Aussitôt, Harry ferma ses yeux et sentit la chaleur rassurante de Campbell disparaître après une dernière caresse sur sa joue pendant qu'un picotement désagréablement familier envahissait son corps entier.

- HARRY ! hurla la voix familière d'Allen pendant que le sorcier se recroquevillait sur place.

L'adolescent garda ses yeux clos et entendit vaguement des pas résonner sur le sol en bois qui grinça sous le poids de la personne qui s'approchait pendant que sa peau paraissait être brûlée à vif. Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule du sorcier qui gémit faiblement avant de bouger par réflexe, ses bras s'enroulant avec force autour d'un cou pendant que sa tête se nichait contre une poitrine masculine.

- Allen ! appela la voix éloignée de Lavi. Comment va-t-il ?

Le corps contre lequel gisait Harry bougea faiblement et l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres ouvrit péniblement un œil pour découvrir sans grande surprise qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de l'exorciste albinos qui était assis par terre.

- Ça va ? demanda Allen en scrutant attentivement le visage du sorcier.

Ce dernier ouvrit son deuxième œil et cilla lentement, essayant lentement de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.  
À un moment, il était occupé à discuter civilement avec Campbell (même si ce dernier avait eu la manie de le coller plus qu'il ne le fallait). Et à l'autre, l'homme avait disparu sans prévenir pendant que la porte explosait.

- Heu..., parvint finalement à dire Harry en s'éclaircissant la gorge après plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Lavi s'approcha de l'adolescent et se mit à paniquer bruyamment. C'est bon, je ne suis pas mourant...

Allen soupira (de soulagement ou de déception, ce n'était pas très clair pour le sorcier) et se leva lentement, ses bras toujours fermement enroulés autour du corps d'Harry qui constata sans bouger d'un cil que l'exorciste maudit était bien plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait physiquement. Après tout, il avait réussi à le porter sans même vaciller une seconde, exploit que l'adolescent à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair n'aurait jamais accompli, sauf peut-être avec un sort de Lévitation.

- Ryry d'amour ! s'exclama alors le rouquin en sautillant vers le sorcier. Comment vas-tu ? Le méchant garçon ne t'a rien fait ? _A-t-il dit quelque chose ?_

La dernière phrase fut prononcée avec une voix bien trop grave pour le visage normalement souriant de l'exorciste et Harry se mit à sourire sombrement à nouveau, son instinct ne lui ayant clairement pas fait défaut. Lavi était donc plus qu'il ne le paraissait.

- Rien de particulièrement important, répondit l'adolescent en appuyant sciemment sa tête contre la poitrine d'Allen et en élargissant son sourire lorsque l'adolescent en question bougea faiblement. Il était plus occupé à me toucher qu'à me parler...

Aussitôt, les bras de l'albinos se desserrèrent légèrement alors que l'adolescent écarquillait ses yeux de surprise et que Lavi s'étranglait avec sa salive. Harry ricana intérieurement et garda une expression neutre, certain que cela renforcerait l'impression que Campbell avait profité de son corps.

- D'accord, finit par dire le rouquin en déglutissant bruyamment. Nous faisons donc face à un homme masqué non identifié qui utilise l'Innocence et qui s'amuse à molester des travestis.

- Ah, sembla se rappeler Harry en jouant distraitement avec un pan de sa robe. Il a laissé le fragment d'Innocence.

Cette fois-ci, Allen le laissa tomber.

Le sorcier poussa une exclamation de douleur et s'assura aussitôt qu'il touchait l'albinos, ne voulant clairement pas subir une nouvelle fois le martyre.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il laissé son Innocence ici ?! s'exclama l'exorciste maudit en passant une main dans ses cheveux pâles pendant qu'Harry soupirait de soulagement, sa main fermement agrippée à la botte du garçon.

- Qui sait, marmonna le sorcier en haussant ses épaules. Peut-être qu'elle le gênait plus qu'autre chose... Ou qu'il estimait que le vert ne lui allait pas ?

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Lavi tendit sa main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de l'adolescent à la cicatrice et haussa à son tour ses épaules.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, déclara le rouquin gaiement. Nous avons l'Innocence, la mission est terminée ! Rentrons à la Congrégation !

Aussitôt, le visage du sorcier se défit et il se laissa tomber à terre (tout en s'assurant d'avoir la main bien agrippée à la botte d'Allen) pour se lancer dans la prestation la plus réussie d'un enfant qui piquait sa crise que les exorcistes n'aient jamais vue.

- NOOOOOON, protesta Harry en frappant le sol de sa main libre. Je veux voir le Carnaval de Venise ! Je veuuuuuuuux le voiiiiiiiir !

Un grognement agacé résonna alors dans la pièce et le sorcier leva à contrecœur sa tête pour découvrir qu'il avait son nez à quelques centimètres des bottes de l'exorciste asiatique.

- Toi, gronda sombrement ce dernier en dégainant lentement son katana. Pourquoi as-tu donné des indications aussi floues...

- Hein ? répondit Harry avec toute l'intelligence qui le caractérisait.

- Kanda veut dire par là, soupira Allen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait lâché le sorcier. Pourquoi nous as-tu dit « _Marco_ » alors que tu savais très bien que l'homme masqué t'emmènerait à la Basilique de Saint-Marc ?

- Ah ! Ça ! s'exclama l'adolescent en se frappant légèrement le front.

Il pencha ensuite sa tête sur le côté, ne se souciant absolument pas du fait qu'il se trouvait sur un sol très poussiéreux vêtu de vêtements coûteux et fit un léger sourire tordu. Quand ils virent son sourire, Lavi et Allen soupirèrent. Ils avaient commencé à comprendre ce qui passait par la tête du sorcier et savaient parfaitement qu'Harry ne souriait ainsi que lorsqu'il avait envie de jouer avec les nerfs des gens qui l'entouraient.

- Je n'aime pas les Basilics, déclara-t-il avec une étincelle indéchiffrable dans ses orbes vert émeraude. Et encore moins prononcer leur nom.

Kanda étrécit dangereusement ses yeux et en moins d'une seconde, son katana fusa dans les airs. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas des réflexes d'Attrapeur pour rien car il parvint à faire une culbute malgré ses robes épaisses et se retrouva immédiatement dans le dos d'Allen qui déglutit bruyamment en se retrouvant face à un Japonais particulièrement agacé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda aimablement Harry en pointant sa tête par au-dessus l'épaule de l'exorciste albinos. M'en veux-tu pour le sort de Crache-Limaces que j'ai jeté à ton petit frère ? Il doit être passé maintenant, non ?

Une aura sombre digne d'un démon commença à suinter du corps de Kanda et ce dernier passa doucement deux doigts le long de la lame de son arme, activant de ce fait son Innocence.

Harry arqua un sourcil intrigué et posa calmement une main sur l'épaule d'Allen pendant que l'autre jouait nerveusement avec le ruban rouge que l'exorciste portait autour du cou. Va savoir pourquoi, le sorcier regrettait de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur lui et il la chercha brièvement des yeux avant de soupirer en constatant que son arme se trouvait dans le dos de Kanda.

Oui, si ce dernier était aussi agacé qu'il le paraissait, Harry allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais il devait être particulièrement chanceux ce jour-là car une chose que le sorcier n'avait pas prévue arriva.

- Bouge de là, Moyashi, siffla Kanda en continuant à fusiller de ses yeux sombres Harry qui lui adressa un sourire aimable.

Allen fronça ses sourcils et son visage s'assombrit.

- Mon nom est A-l-l-e-n, épela lentement l'albinos en croisant ses bras ostensiblement. Aurais-tu un problème de mémoire, _Bakanda_ ?

L'exorciste asiatique tiqua et il dirigea cette fois-ci son katana vers le cou du garçon maudit. Ce dernier activa à ce moment-là son Innocence et saisit la lame entre ses doigts griffus.

- Finalement, déclara le Japonais en étirant légèrement ses lèvres en un sourire sadique plutôt semblable à celui qu'affichait désormais Harry. Ne bouge pas. Ça fera d'une pierre, deux coups...

La suite se perdit dans une explosion et le jeune sorcier se retrouva serré contre la poitrine d'Allen pendant que ce dernier parait avec les rubans immaculés de son manteau d'Innocence et son bras noir la lame activée de Kanda.

Un raclement de gorge bruyant brisa alors le silence tendu qui régnait entre les deux exorcistes et Harry tourna vivement sa tête vers la personne d'où provenait ce son si familier et désagréable.

- Ombrage ? Est-ce vous ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité en dévisageant Link.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil fourchu et commença à taper du pied avec impatience.

- Je vais ignorer ce commentaire et me concentrer sur le plus important, déclara l'inspecteur en posant ensuite ses yeux ennuyés sur Allen et le Japonais. Walker, Kanda, la mission est terminée et j'apprécierais que vous ne vous étripiez pas.

- Rêve toujours, marmonna Harry en croisant ses bras malgré le fait qu'il était plaqué contre le torse de l'albinos par le manteau de ce dernier. C'est comme demander à un Malfoy d'embrasser un Moldu... Si ça arrive, ce sera la fin du monde...

Bien sûr, la remarque du sorcier ne fit aucun effet aux personnes présentes, si ce n'était Lavi qui étrécit légèrement son œil vert et porta une main à son menton pour le frotter pensivement.

- Soit, déclara Link en ignorant une nouvelle fois Harry. Rentrons à la Congrégation pour leur donner l'Innocence.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'adolescent à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et le Carnaval ?

L'inspecteur souffla bruyamment et tourna vivement sa tête vers la sortie, sa tresse volant dans les airs et manquant de le gifler au passage.

- Nous irons au Carnaval, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en se concentrant désormais sur Allen. On ira, hein ?

L'exorciste détourna ses yeux et désactiva son Innocence pour ensuite s'assurer qu'il avait un bras autour de la taille du sorcier. Tout cela sans jamais répondre à la question de l'adolescent.

- Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? fit l'Anglais brun en écarquillant ses yeux d'horreur. On va y aller ? Dis-moi qu'on va y aller, par pitié...

Constatant que ses adversaires avaient perdu toute envie de combat (Harry semblait même sur le point de fondre en larmes. Si le sorcier était capable de pleurer bien sûr...), Kanda rangea son katana dans son fourreau et s'en alla après un claquement de langue agacé.

- Alleeeeeen, implora Harry sans même se soucier qu'il venait de briser l'image d'un sorcier puissant, dérangé et extrêmement sadique en deux secondes. On ira au carnaval, hein ?

L'albinos déglutit et finit par poser une main sur les cheveux sombres de l'autre garçon.

- Eh bien, tenta-t-il après s'être humecté nerveusement les lèvres alors que Lavi s'esclaffait sans aucune discrétion dans leur dos. Si on le demande gentiment à Link, je suis sûr qu'on pourra y assister...

Aussitôt, les yeux du sorcier s'illuminèrent et il enlaça avec force l'exorciste avant de s'éloigner légèrement pour se mettre à bondir sur places.

- Que fais-tu planté là ? l'interpella Harry en le tirant vivement par la manche vers la sortie du grenier. On doit aller à la Congrégation pour convaincre Deux Verrues !

- C'est sur que si tu l'appelles comme ça, il acceptera, commenta le rouquin en leur emboîtant le pas avec hilarité.

Harry s'arrêta net dans sa descente des escaliers en colimaçon et se retourna vivement, heurtant de ce fait le ventre d'Allen de plein fouet.

Cependant, le brun ne s'en soucia guère et fit un large sourire à Lavi.

- Tu as raison, accorda le sorcier en étirant ses lèvres encore plus. Je ne l'appellerais pas Deux Verrues. Par contre, le fait qu'il marche comme s'il avait un balai enfoncé dans le rectum...

Les yeux verts émeraude étincelèrent avec malice et Lavi éclata de rire une nouvelle fois pendant que le visage du jeune Walker s'assombrissait.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que la réaction de Link ne serait pas du tout favorable ?

* * *

Assis à la terrasse d'un petit café vénitien, un homme vêtu d'un long imperméable noir et coiffé d'un chapeau qui lui ombrait le visage leva doucement ses yeux et plissa légèrement ses paupières pour examiner les toits illuminés par le crépuscule.

- Neah, salua-t-il simplement en baissant sa tête pour boire une gorgée de son café italien.

Une forme apparut alors sur le siège à sa droite et l'homme fit un léger sourire tout en déposant sa tasse sur la petite table. Un courant d'air parcourut la ruelle où ils se trouvaient tous deux et les rares clients du café se levèrent en marmonnant qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à faire. Une fois seuls, l'homme à l'imperméable qui recouvrait son corps entier pencha sa tête sur le côté et dévisagea attentivement le visage masqué de son interlocuteur.

- Comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec... ? demanda le premier en laissant en suspend la fin de sa phrase.

Neah fit un léger sourire en coin et leva calmement une main pour ôter son masque. Ce faisant, le foulard qui avait été noué autour de sa tête pour cacher sa chevelure tomba à son tour et l'homme à l'imperméable croisa le regard amusé d'un adulte aux cheveux d'un blanc tirant vers le gris.

- Comme nous l'avions prévu, répondit enfin Neah en déposant son masque et le foulard sur la table de la terrasse. Le jeune Harry Potter est désormais au courant de mon existence. Et il a été prévenu.

Son compagnon hocha sa tête et vida sa tasse. Lorsqu'il déposa celle-ci sur la table, la porcelaine fit un tintement similaire à celui d'une cloche sonnant le glas qui attira l'attention de l'homme aux cheveux pâles.

- Allons-y, déclara l'inconnu à l'imperméable noir.

Les yeux de Neah virèrent à l'ambre et son sourire s'élargit, identique à celui qu'affichait l'autre homme.

* * *

**J'ai l'impression que mes fins s'améliorent. Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre. Tout comme l'espoir d'aller au carnaval de Venise continue à faire rêver Harry...  
Le prochain chapitre sera publié... dans une éternité vu que je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration (qu'attendez-vous pour commenter, hein ?) et que mes examens approchent...**

**RaR :**

**Shiina :** Je sais, j'ai cette tendance à écrire des choses incompréhensibles et ça ne va pas s'améliorer avec le temps... Qui est donc ce Neah/Campbell ? Bonne question, peut-être y répondrais-je un jour :p

**Sacha : **D'ailleurs, pour ajouter d'autres questions, est-ce que ce Neah est vraiment un fragment d'Innocence ou un Noé ? Marco n'était pas une personne, comment se fait-il qu'Allen a eu raison ? Pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas vraiment dérangé par le fait de se travestir ? Pourquoi cela lui va-t-il si bien ? À quoi pense donc Allen ? etc. (Je sais que j'étais censée répondre à ta review mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter des questions ^^")

**Dernière question et je vous laisse tranquille : Qui est l'homme à l'imperméable ?  
J'ai hâte de voir vos propositions XD**


End file.
